Rise of the People
by HerenyaHope
Summary: For years now, the Inquisitor and Solas have lived a peaceful life with their family. However, the life of the Lavellan children is about to turned on its head. War against all elven hovers on the horizon. Dark secrets their parents kept from start to come to life. Family returns. This is post Trespasser and sequel to Blood of the People and Heart of the People
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Age is owned by Bioware and EA games.

 **Warning:** There are spoilers from _Dragon Age: Inquisition_ , the DLC _Trespasser_ , and the book posted on HerenyaHope's account titled _Blood of the People_ and _Heart of the People_ posted on Flamewing80's account in this book. There are some very major ones if you've never played the games or read the first book in the series. This is the third book in the series with the first book being _Blood of the People_ and the second being _Heart of the People_.

 **Flamewing:** Welcome back, we're happy to post the first chapter of the third book in this series Herenya and I have been working on. The first book is posted here on HerenyaHope's account and the second is on my account Flamewing80. For this book I write the creators (same drill as the last one) which means Solas, Mahvir/ Dirthamen, and Falon as well as Inan (read _Heart of the People_ for more on him but he will appear in this story). As well as the birds Deceit and Fear, all of Dirthamen's children, most of the sentinels, Teren, Raywa, and Butter with a few odd characters here and there.

 **Herenya:** Hi guys! I hope you you guys are excited for book three! It has been such an awesome time writing with Flame. I've never co-written a story before, and the fact that we're on book three is amazing. This story has gone through so much and I love all you guys for being on this crazy ride with us. Any who, on with the show!

 **Both:** We hope you enjoy this story. Favs and reviews are much loved!

* * *

"Up or down?" Lori let out a sigh, unable to decide whether or not to put her hair in a ponytail or to leave it down. "Maybe just a half up-?"

Someone pounded on the bathroom door.

"Lori, you in there?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, hurry up."

"Don't rush me."

"I will rush you, I gotta do my hair."

"Well, so do I." Lori sighed and looked back at her reflection. "Maybe a braid?" she muttered.

"Did I just hear you say _braid_? Hell no, you're gonna be in there for five days."

"Seriously, Lori, can we come in?"

"Would you two be quiet?!" Lori snapped. "Just use the mirror in your guys' room!"

"It broke," the twins said in unison.

Lori rolled her eyes. "Of course it did." She grabbed her hairbrush and started separating her hair into sections. "Just give me ten minutes and I'll be done-"

The door flew open.

"Hey!" Lori jumped in surprise and dropped her brush. "I said give me ten minutes!"

"And I said let me in," Fen retorted.

"Yes, now move!"

Lori narrowly avoided being run over by Fennir as he rushed inside. "Watch where you're going- oh, seriously?!" Lori quickly turned her head when she saw him unbutton his pants.

"Sorry, I really need to pee!"

"Move over," Fen said as he fought for mirror space.

Lori glared at Fen, but ultimately yielded him half the mirror. "You really couldn't have waited?" she asked. Just to prove him wrong, she was trying to braid as quickly as possible.

"You're always hogging the bathroom, it's not just yours," Fen said with irritation.

"Do you see how much hair I have?" she asked, gesturing to her mane of wavy blonde hair.

"I have long hair too, _and_ I have to do touch ups," Fen argued, waving one of his dreadlocks in his sister's face. "It takes way more effort to keep these babies maintained than to do your stupid fishtail-whatevers."

"It's called a fishtail-braid, stupid." Lori grimaced when she saw her brother pull out a certain jar. "Oh, creators, are you going to use that nasty hair goo?"

"Beauty is pain," Fen smirked as he opened the jar of the black goo he used on his locs.

"I'm leaving before you poison me."

"I win." Fen flattened himself against the sink as Lori squeezed passed him to escape the bathroom.

Despite being three years older, the twins had already outgrown Lori by the time they were fifteen. It was difficult to use her authority as the older sister when her brothers quite literally looked down at her.

Lori went down the hallway and started down the stairs, trying to finish her braid. With her focus on her hair, the elf didn't notice the book sitting on the step until she'd tripped over it.

The girl yelped, grabbing onto the banister before she ended up tumbling down the stairs. "Mel, stop leaving your books on the stairs. You almost killed me," Lori squawked.

"S-sorry! I forgot!" Mel jumped from his seat at the bottom of the stairs and grabbed the book. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just had a little heart attack," Lori chuckled. When she saw the look on Mel's face, her smile dropped. "Mel, relax, I was kidding. Just try and be more careful next time."

"Sorry," the younger elf mumbled, hugging the book and his sketchpad to his chest.

Lori sighed. _'Don't bother, he won't listen.'_ "Do you know where papa is?"

"He's in the library I think."

" _Ma serannas_." Lori ruffled her brother's hair and went down the stairs, eyeing them for any more scattered books.

She made her way to the family's library, a favored spot by both Mel and their father. As she approached she heard her father speaking to someone. _'Wait, I thought mamae was in the kitchen?'_

She poked her head into the library, curious."Papa?"

A familiar elf stood on the side of the table closest to Lori. His normally neat robes looked to be tattered from a recent fight and his fishtail-braid, she had always known to look perfect, was messy, almost completely destroyed. "The spirits of the departed-"

Her papa held up his hand. "Falon," he stopped the other elf from continuing. "Yes, _da'vhenan_?" Solas turned his pale eyes on her.

The other elf turned to Lori. Sure enough it was her cousin, his face ever hidden under a half mask sporting the _vallaslin_ she had seen many of the people within the clan wearing to honor Falon'Din.

"If it isn't Lori," he smiled at her then frowned. "What happened to your braid?" Falon crossed the room to her. "Here." His long, slightly cut fingers, pulled the half finished braid loose. It took him only a few heartbeats to weave her hair into a long fishtail-braid. "There now you're perfect, dear cousin."

" _Ma serannas_ ," Lori smiled. "Now come here," she pulled him into a hug. "I didn't know you were visiting! How have you been?"

He returned the embrace. "Well enough." As Falon spoke, he pulled his own messy hair from the braid and combed it with his fingers before braiding it back into the normal fishtail. "A few run ins with trouble, but nothing to be concerned about," he added.

"Did you just get here?" Lori asked.

"A few minutes ago." He turned to Solas. "We'll finish discussing that matter later, Uncle?"

Solas moved around the table Lori normally saw her father reading at. "After the children are aiding their mother," Solas replied in smooth tones.

Falon frowned a little but didn't otherwise comment. "Where are your brothers?" Falon asked. "I'd like to see how much all of you have grown since my last visit."

"F-Falon?"

Lori turned around and spotted Mel by the doorway. "Well here's one."

"Mel!" Falon strode over to Mel and clapped the smaller elf on the shoulder, his touch light. "You've really grown since I last saw you. How goes learning the piano? Do you think you're ready for a greater challenge yet?" There was always an elegance and sense of authority in the way Falon moved. Not even looking as disheveled as he did diminished this about Falon.

"I-I have been getting better," Mel replied, wringing his hands nervously. "I'm not _that_ good though. But-but I've also started playing the lute too and I love it, a lot."

"Wonderful, I look forward to hearing you play either." Falon gave Mel what was his version of an encouraging smile. It was always a little off because of his half mask hiding the upper part of his mouth.

" _Ma s-serannas_ ," Mel stuttered, a small smile on his face.

Lori wished that Mel could be more confident in himself. He had always been a savant when it came to music, and was just as good at painting as his father. Yet if one were to ask him, the youngest Lavellan would act as though his talents were mediocre at best.

"Hey, Lori, where's my comb?"

Mel squeaked as the twins pushed passed him.

"I didn't take your comb," Lori said, arms crossed.

"Yes you did-"

"Wait, _Falon_?" Fennir cut his brother off.

Falon gave a soft chuckle. "You two are as subtle as always." He walked over to them and placed his hands on either of their shoulders. "Fen, I swear, every day you look more and more like Uncle Solas, just with black hair instead of golden-brown. Now, if we could find some wolf teeth, we could weave them into your dreadlocks, shave the side of your hair, and poof, we'd have a mini young uncle."

Their papa raised a brow. "Falon, you are not putting bone in my son's hair."

Falon smiled at Solas and flicked his wrist. "Bone was so ninety centuries ago anyways."

"I don't know about bone, but shaving the sides would look cool," Fen said.

"There's no way _mamae_ would let you," Lori pointed out.

"She lets Fennir wear the hat, so, why shouldn't I shave my head?"

"Hey, don't mock the hat," Fennir pouted, holding his hat as if someone would take it. He'd made the hat himself when he was thirteen, and it was an amalgamation of fabric scraps patched together into a two-tailed stocking cap that was as permanent a fixture on Fennir's head as his hair was.

Falon laughed. "You really are the spitting image of your father, Fen, rebel and all."

Solas let out a long low breath.

Fen scoffed. "Me, like him? Please."

"Yeah, I think you're a bit off, cousin," Fennir snickered.

Falon opened his mouth then just laughed and shook his head. "One day."

Solas didn't comment on this.

"So what'cha doing here anyways, Falon?" Fen asked.

"Yeah, haven't seen you in a while," Fennir added.

"I needed to run something by Uncle Solas. Also, it's getting close to his birthday. I figured I'd missed the last three, so, why not try this time around."

Solas's eyes widened. He looked at Falon sharply. "No," her papa shot down the idea in a heartbeat.

"No?" Falon's eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"No as in _banal_ , Falon," Solas snapped.

"Whoa, calm down Pops. What's wrong with birthdays?" Fen questioned.

"Exactly what Fen just said," Falon stated as he gestured to Fen. "I mean, sure, my siblings, father, myself, and," he frowned, "I don't know, did mother forget the first one we did?"

Solas glared at Falon. A hint of green was creeping into Lori's papa's eyes.

"Oh, hey, papa, I almost forgot!" Lori spoke up, trying to change the subject. "I came here because I was wondering whether or not we were going to be doing any magical training today?"

"Lori!" The twins groaned at her.

"Why would you ask him?" Fennir sighed.

"Yeah, we were banking on him forgetting so we could hang out with Braun and Berdine," Fen glared.

"Well, unlike some people, I actually _like_ training." Lori put her hands on her hips. "It's important as mages that we practice in order to perfect our skills."

" _Perfect our skills,_ " Fen repeated mockingly, causing his twin to snicker.

"We aren't practicing today, _da'vhenanen_ ," Solas looked at all of them.

"Yes!" The twins cheered, high-fiving one another.

"Nor are you skipping out on helping your _mamae_ to," Solas paused, "hang out. All of us, are heading for the kitchen."

Falon looked at the twins with sympathy.

"But, Pops," Fennir whined. "Berdine and I were going to the market to look at knives."

"Yeah, and I was going to help Braun pick out a new chest-plate," Fen added.

"Last night, all of you promised your mother you would help her today. You will keep that promise." Solas looked at each of them in turn, his pale gaze sharp. His eyes flashed a little as he looked at Fen.

Falon grinned. "Pick up a chest-plate or look at girls, Fen?" their cousin asked as he nudged Fen in the ribs and winked.

Fen blushed. "I dunno what you're talking about," he muttered.

Lori rolled her eyes. Falon was right when he said the twins lacked subtlety.

"All of us are going to the kitchen." Solas looked at Fen and Fennir, his gaze even sterner. "You can worry about your love lives later." Solas strode towards the door. He took hold of the twin's as he passed, steering them out of the library. "Falon, come as well."

"You want _me_ to _cook_?" Falon asked. He moved after Solas and the boys.

"This is gonna be bad," Mel mumbled.

"Oh, cheer up, Mel. Think of this as some quality family time," Lori smiled.

"This is gonna be bad," he repeated.

Lori followed Mel and the others into the kitchen, where their mother was.

"Finally, you five have decided to hel-" Nimwen's eyes widened when she saw their cousin. "Falon," she said, surprised.

" _Aneth ara_ , Aunt Nimwen." Falon gave Nimwen a slight bow. "Uncle just conscripted me for whatever this cooking is for." He then straightened a little. "Is there a place I can wash and bandage my hands first?" he asked and lifted his scraped hands.

"I-yes, there's the sink over there," Nimwen said, clearly still surprised by Falon's arrival. "As for the rest of you," she looked to her children. "Lori, you will help me with this chicken. Fen and Fennir, I want you two to start peeling and dicing these potatoes."

The twins groaned.

"Why do we get the most boring job?" Fennir complained.

"Because last time you two kept eating the food instead of making it," Nimwen explained.

"Falon, when you're done cleaning your hands would you mind stirring this soup until it simmers?"

"Sure, that's a safe enough job," Falon stated. He had just finished washing his hands. He glanced around the kitchen. "Umm," - Falon rubbed the back of his head - "which one is the soup and what do I use to stir it with?"

Nimwen handed him a large wooden spoon. "The soup is in that pot over there," she said, pointing to the large pot on the stove. "Solas, can you do the salad?"

Falon moved over to the soup. Lori watched her cousin as he moved the spoon so he was holding it a little wrong before he started to try and stir the soup.

"Of course, _vhenan_ ," her papa said with a small smile. His gaze flickered over to Falon. "Falon, hold the spoon like you would as you eat."

"I knew that, just checking, Uncle," Falon muttered. The tips of his pointed ears were a little red.

Nimwen turned to her youngest. "Hearthcakes?"

"Hearthcakes," Mel replied, already gathering ingredients.

"Okay, people, let's get a move on."

"Calm down, _mamae_ , you act like we're going to war," Fen said.

"The party a day away and we need to have enough food for everybody," Nimwen replied.

"We'll need a lot, especially if people like Uncle Bull or Hawke will be there," Lori added. "Those two alone could eat enough for an army."

"Which is why we need to start cooking now." Nimwen placed a large chicken onto the cutting board. "Lori, hand me that bowl of seasoning."

"Ah, so that's what all this about; a party." Falon glanced around at all the food. His yellow-gold eyes less than impressed by the amount of food. Then his gaze brightened. "Speaking of parties-"

"I said 'no,' Falon, and meant it," Solas interrupted Falon. He continued to cut the lettuce head without looking at Lori's cousin. "It's not important."

Falon stopped stirring. "Not important?" he repeated, voice less than a whisper.

"What are you two talking about?" asked Nimwen.

Falon let out a heavy breath. "Uncle's birthday in a few months," Falon stated. "I thought it would be nice to celebrate like we used before the chaos hit between the nine of us," he explained. "We did miss the last three for Uncle Solas, and it just-"

Falon let out a sharp hiss. The soup leapt up, boiling over the rim.

Nimwen rushed over to the stove. "Falon, I said the soup needs to simmer!"

"Isn't this a simmer?" Falon asked, sounding genuinely confused.

"No, this is boiling," she corrected, taking the pot off the heat. "And as for birthdays, Falon it's nice that you want to, but Solas is not fond of birthdays."

"Why? We celebrate our birthdays," Fen said.

"He's right. Papa, you never told us why you never want to celebrate your birthday," said Lori.

It was Falon who answered. "You're talking about yearly celebrations. Those stopped a long time ago for Uncle, Dirth, and myself."

"Falon." Solas gave Falon a sharp look.

Falon frowned.

"When would you celebrate your birthday if not every year?" Fennir questioned. "That's… sort of point is it not?"

"I guess," Falon seemed a little confused by this but it was only apparent in the slight trail at the end of the words. "We've not celebrated yearly since Ghilan-"

"Falon!" Solas snapped, his eyes flashing.

"What?" Falon glared at Solas.

"Papa, why does this make you upset?" Lori asked. She never understood why the subject of birthdays was such a taboo for her father. Birthdays were meant to be fun, to celebrate another year of life. Just two months prior they'd celebrated their mother turning forty. It had been a simple enough occasion, they each gotten their mother a gift and the children had cooked her a nice meal. Granted, it was mainly Mel who cooked, and the other three did their best not to burn anything. Lori was all right if given directions or a recipe, the twins could burn water if they tried, but it was the youngest Lavellan who possessed the most culinary skills.

' _I can't imagine what could make him hate birthdays,'_ Lori thought to herself. Her eyes glanced at her mother absentmindedly, when she saw something unfamiliar. _'Hang on, is that gray in her hair?'_

Sure enough, tucked behind the older woman's ear was a lock of silver amidst her black hair.

' _How long had that been there?'_ An unsettling feeling grew in Lori's chest. Her mother was forty now. That wasn't that old in the grand scheme of things, but it meant she was only one year away from being forty-one, and soon she would be fifty and-

A chill went up Lori's spine. _'Someday mamae will be old. Someday she'll die.'_

Lori wasn't stupid. She knew what death was and that everyone eventually died. However, the idea of her parents passing had always seemed distant, as if they were the exception. Because they were her parents, they would always be around, right? It felt as though one last vestige of childhood naivete had fallen away as Lori finally realized the mortality of her parents. It was as if her sight had cleared.

Along with the silver streak, Lori saw the slight wrinkles near her mother's eyes she hadn't noticed before, the crease in her forehead, even her _vallaslin_ seemed more faded. True much of it could have been because of the hard life her mother lived before having Lori and her brothers, but the girl couldn't deny that time was starting to affect her mother.

' _And she's only forty. Papa will be turning sixty!'_ Lori thought with horror. She dared a glance at her papa, to see if she noticed any aging on him.

She looked and found… nothing.

' _Huh?'_ She tilted her head in confusion. She tried to see if anything was different but found nothing. She looked back on her memories of her father, trying to see if he had ever looked younger. She couldn't see it, in all her memories he looked the same as he did now. _'That doesn't make sense. Surely he would have to have changed a little bit in twenty years,'_ she thought to herself. Granted, most of her father's side of the family seemed to have aged quite well. In fact, Falon himself was supposed to be two years older than her mother, but he still looked quite young.

' _So does great-uncle Bora,'_ Lori argued to herself. Her uncle was in his sixties, but had the looks and spirit of a thirty-year old man. _'So I'm not crazy. Papa can't be_ not _aging, that would be silly.'_

"I have no desire to celebrate my birthday, Lori."

Her father's voice brought her back to the present.

Solas looked at her, his eyes soft. "Before, Falon brought it up, all of you had only asked once about it. I just don't like my birthday."

Falon was shaking a little. His eyes closed. "The one tradition we can keep and you want to throw it away. One tradition!" Falon shouted. His eyes snapped open. A soft acidic green light was starting to overtake his eyes.

"It's not an important one, Falon," Solas argued.

"Not important!" Falon took a step towards Solas, his voice kept rising. " _Banalhan banal'raslin_ it's not important!"

The chicken twitched one wing.

"Did you see that?" Lori gasped. "The chicken, it-it _moved_!"

"Are you an idiot? That thing is long dead," Fen scoffed.

"It is the one tradition we have left which is peaceful. _Atish_ , Uncle. Or does that also mean nothing to you!"

The chicken started to stir.

Falon advanced on Solas and took hold of his collar.

The chicken leapt up onto the bone which remained of its feet.

Lori shrieked and backed away. "I told you!"

"Holy shit!" Fennir gasped.

"What the fuck?" Fen raised the peeling knife in defense. "Get that thing!"

The chicken bolted. It slid on the bone and crashed to the floor. It scrambled back to its feet and raced forward again. It hit the counter, fell, stood, and repeated.

"Falon!" Solas snapped.

Lori screamed as she leapt onto the countertop. "Kill it, kill it!" she cried.

The twins scrambled after the chicken wielding a knife and potato peeler.

"Hold still, you little shit!" Fen snapped as he swiped at the chicken.

The shouting made Falon pull away from Solas and blink. " _Fenedhis_ ," Falon spat. He lifted his hand. " _Ir mala ghilana din'an_. _Hamin eth bellanaris, mala sulevin mirthadra_."

The chicken fell to the floor. It didn't stir again.

" _Ir abelas_ , Aunt Nimwen." Falon gave Nimwen an apologetic bow. "I shouldn't have lost," he hesitated, "control like that. Forgive me for frightening all of you." His eyes swept over them.

"You did that?" Fen asked.

"You have _got_ to teach us that!" Fennir exclaimed. "Fen, just imagine the pranks we could pull doing that."

"Absolutely not," Nimwen cut in.

"I knew this would end badly," Mel sighed, holding a tray of unbaked hearthcakes.

Falon shifted. Without a word, he strode from the room. Lori could just see his ears had turned bright red at the twins' words.

"Back to the potatoes, boys," Solas instructed them. " _Vhenan,_ I will get a new chicken for the party." He gave a small sigh.

"All right," Nimwen nodded. "I'm going to check on Falon. You four hold down the fort for us."

Solas wasn't far behind her, telling the twins, sternly, to not burn down the kitchen.

Lori watched as her mother strode out of the kitchen. "I hope cousin Falon is all right," she said, worried.

"All three of them need to stop being so wound up," Fen said, taking his frustration out on a potato.

"Yeah, what's with them?" Fennir added, plucking a strawberry from the bowl of fruit.

"I don't know-" Mel smacked the strawberry from his brother's hand. "-but I think there's something going on."

"Yeah, me too," Lori sighed. She looked at the kitchen door. Something was going on that her parents and Falon weren't telling them. She had an urge to follow her mother and eavesdrop on her and Falon, but she could get in trouble. _'Not to mention we have all this to do.'_ She looked at all the unprepared food with dismay.

She forced herself to push the issue to the back of her mind, and instead focus on the party. _'It's going to be wonderful to see everybody again.'_ She smiled. Soon her mind filled with the excitement of seeing her old friends and relatives. _'Uncle Dorian and Aunt Viv are going to be so impressed with my new spells,'_ she thought with glee.

"Uh, sis, why are you smiling at the bread like that?" Fen asked.

"It's kinda creepy," Fennir added.

"O-oh nothing," Lori stammered, cheeks pink. "I was just thinking about- Fennir, stop stealing the strawberries!"

"Come on, I just wanted one!"

*~ x ~*

A sharp wind had picked up over the last week. Valendrian could smell the sharp scent of sea air being pulled inland. He turned his gaze towards the clouds, keeping his hood up with his free hand. A mass of thick, black clouds were brewing on the horizon.

"I don't think we're going to make it to Kirkwall before the storm hits," he called over the wind and the soft tapping of his hart's hooves to his companions.

"Great, first nasty wind and now we get caught in a downpour. Really brilliant. You're doing great as keeper." It was Kaida who shouted this over the roaring wind. She was seated on a hart just behind Valen's mother. Kaida was the daughter of Alaula and Sinderon, his adopted sister and his grandmother's brother respectively. Given the time Valen spent with his sister he had taken to calling Kaida his niece.

"No one even asked you to come," Valen muttered this so his mother wouldn't be able to hear him.

"We need to find shelter before the storm hits," his mother said, eyeing the horizon. "Valen, is your cloak warm enough? I have an extra if you need it."

Kaida snickered.

Valen felt his ears warm under his hood. "I'm fine, mother."

"Are you sure? You know how you get during rainstorms."

Valen felt his cheeks start to warm a little as well. He had inherited his father's bad lungs and frail body, a fact his mother would never let him forget. It wasn't as bad as his father, at least his breathing wasn't.

"I'm fine," Valen repeated. He closed his left eye. Images overlaid before the right, showing him a path. He could see a cave not far from them and feel an echo from the spiders which dwelled within. "There's a cave that's safe not too far from here," he called back, changing the subject. "There might be a few spiders in there but nothing too bad."

"I can handle a few spiders," his mother said, patting her longbow. "Now let's go. I can already feel this blasted humidity getting in my hair." His mother had extremely curly, red hair.

A light rain started by the time they arrived at the cave. Valen dismounted his hart and led the mount only a little ways into the cave. He lifted the hand not holding the reins and soft fire flickered to life on his palm. It was just enough light to see into the dusty cave.

Clicking came from the back. He closed his left eye once more. Shapes moved in the shadows just beyond his light. None moved closer, not yet at least.

"Wow, it's even colder in here than out there," Kaida almost shouted as she stepped into the space. Her voice echoed.

Valen sighed. "Can't you keep it down just once?" he asked. Her parents were the quiet ones within the clan. Not Kaida, she took any chance she had to mouth off and be heard.

"Here _da'len_." The red haired woman held out the spare cloak.

Valen took the cloak, but didn't put it on. Instead he wrapped it over the infinity bag his father had crafted him when Valen had first awoke as being a mage. He stepped forward, hand on his staff, left eye still closed.

"The spiders will come from the left," he informed his mother and niece.

"Be ready you two," his mother said, raising her bow.

Valen drew his staff. A bolt of lightning swung from the end and struck a spider as it leapt from the shadows. He Fade-stepped back, casting a barrier over himself and the two women.

His mother fired an arrow just as another spider leapt towards her, striking it between the eyes. "Kaida, on your right," she warned.

"Yah-hooooooo!" Kaida let out her version of a battle cry. A bottle exploded at her feet, lighting the space around them in a slight blaze. The fire raced over her clothes.

She leapt off the small platform, ironbark daggers drawn. Blood sprayed as she landed on top of a spider.

Valen twirled his staff around him and slammed the end into the ground. The cave was lit in arching blue light. Lightning bounced from one spider to the next.

"I'm going to pull them together!" he called.

Veil warped as he called on Pull of the rift. The spiders clawed the ground as they were forced towards the center.

Kaida leapt off her spider and slashed another's legs as it stumbled passed her.

"Good job, _da'len_ ," the redhead praised as she fired at the trapped spiders.

"You could have used the lightningy one," Kaida complained. She cut down another spider. "I like hitting them and seeing sparks flying as I hit them."

Valen sighed. "It's called lightning cage, Kaida."

"Whatever, I don't care about the magy terms, keeper. I just want the sparks."

"Less talking more spider killing," Valen's mother scolded as she shot another spider.

"Already on it, Aunt Milly!" Another vial exploded at Kaidas feet. Her movement blurred as she struck at the spiders.

"Mother's name is Milliel," Valen corrected. Lightning raced from the tip of Valen's staff in a barrage. It hailed down on the last spider, killing it. "It's over." He lowered his staff.

"Good," Milliel sighed. "Everyone okay?"

Valen smiled. "I'm fine. Kaida?"

"Meh, not telling."

"Kaida." Valen walked over to her. He was relieved when he was no longer looking up at her. In the last year he had grown so that he was only an inch or so shorter than his father. "Where are you hurt?"

"Not telling." Kaida folded her arms across her chest and grinned.

"Young lady if you're injured you'd better say so," the redhead demanded. "You're already in big trouble for following after us after you were told not to."

"Oh, come on!" Kaida exclaimed. "I just wanted adventure. A little excitement. Mom already treats me like I'm still ten. I'm fifteen. Fifteen!"

Valen closed his right eye this time and lifted his hand. Magic flowed through him in a trick his great-grandfather had taught him. It allowed him to find any injury without actually having to touch the person.

"You're fine," he stated and moved off.

"All right you two, let's set up camp," said Milliel. "And be quick. We'll be taking a short rest and leave as soon as the rain lets up."

Valen was already pulling out the dry wood from his infinity bag. He was setting up a fire near the entrance but not where the rain would hit it. The rain wouldn't let up.

"And if it doesn't let up?" Kaida asked.

"We'll have to go out in it," Valen replied in place of his mother. "We're only two day's ride from Kirkwall."

Kaida huffed. "Slave driver."

"This isn't a vacation, Kaida," Milliel reminded her. "We need to get to Kirkwall as soon as possible so we can warn Nimwen and the others."

"We're only a little ahead of the group trying to kill our people," Valen stated as he lit the fire. He then started to pull out some of the medication his girlfriend had given him. She was apprenticed to the clan healer. "Here," - he tossed a vile at Kaida - "drink that, it will help ease your hunger."

"What about food?"

"I said we were low last night. We only packed enough for two," Valen reminded her.

"Fine." She made a face as she drank the potion.

"We can last until we reach the city," the redhead said as she examined her bowstring. "When I was your age, my hunting party lost our food bag in the river. We ate grass for two days straight."

"Yuck!" Kaida made a face.

Valen ignored her and pulled out the other items Rawya, his girlfriend had packed for him. She had been very stern about him taking the new potion she had figured out to help keep his airways clear through the day. She was very pleased it worked for both him and his father.

Valen smiled, remembering how she had warned him on how not taking it would mean he would have to rely on the "quick" fix his father was used to. She had made certain to give him just enough for two doses a day until he returned to the clan.

"You look happy all of a sudden," Milliel said. "Something on your mind?"

"Someone's thinking of Apprentice Healer Rawya." Kaida made smooching noise. "The great keeper misses his girlfriend."

Valen felt his entire face heat. "W-what? I do not."

"Oh, I'll tell her that you didn't miss her when we get back."

"Don't you dare!"

"Rawya is a nice girl," Valen's mother said. "She's becoming quite a skilled healer."

Kaida snickered. "Yeah, she get's practice time with Vally."

Valen's ears felt as if they were about to fall off.

"All that smooching too."

"Kaida!" Valen pulled his hood over his eyes. He wanted to vanish into the ground just then.

"Ah, you're no fun." Kaida huffed.

"Okay, subject change," Milliel declared. "I don't need to hear about that from my baby boy."

"'Baby boy,' pffft." Kaida fell back, clutching her stomach as she rolled around laughing.

Valen took a deep breath and looked away from her. He just had to ignore her. He had to ignore her.

"What's so funny?" Milliel tilted her head, confused.

"I think she finds everything amusing, mother," Valen stated. He had regained his composure. He took the vile, breathing in the power.

"I swear I don't know where you get your energy from," Milliel told Kaida. "Even when they were young your parents were the calmest elves I'd ever known."

"Yeah, well one of us has to loud, don't we?" Kaida smirked.

Valen stood and moved towards the entrance.

"I suppose," Milliel chuckled. "Valen don't go out in the rain with your hood down."

Valen let out a low breath but didn't reply. He had no intentions of stepping outside just yet. His gaze locked on the horizon and arms behind his back. He closed his left eye, letting the images of the days to come pass over his vision.

War and flames licked at the city of Kirkwall. They would arrive a day ahead of such chaos if they were lucky. A war waged for the very lives of their people and Kirkwall was now a target because the _shemlen_ had learned the eldest, or what was believed to be the eldest, of their people lived there. His grandfather, Solas or, as he was known only to a few of them: Fen'Harel.

"Is everything alright, _da'len_?" Milliel approached and stood beside her son.

Valen opened his eye. "Just thinking, mother."

"And looking as if you rule the world while doing so," Kaida spoke in dry tones.

"Did you see anything new?"

"It's," Valen hesitated, "my vision isn't as clear as father's, but I think we'll arrive a day before the city comes under attack. Maybe?"

"Maybe? That's the best your weirdie sight can do? A maybe?!" Kaida huffed. "So much for being Shartan's eldest son and prodigy!"

"Kaida, that's enough," Milliel scolded the girl.

"What? Come on!" Kaida let out an exasperated breath. The sound of her curling up by the fire followed. "Whatever. It's not like I want to be part of weirdie conversations anyway."

"Don't listen to her," Milliel told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It's fine, I'm used to it." Valen gave his mother a small, reassuring smile. In all honesty, most of the clan had treated him differently since he had been very little. Him and his sisters, later his brother when he had come along. They were the children of Mahvir, the toymaker and _hahren_ of the clan. Now, since his father had revealed the fact he had been Shartan, the looks had become even more awe filled.

It had always been different for Valen though. He had awoken as mage at an age unheard of to most Dalish, being only three. He had been ushered into training and found everything about it fascinating, keeping pace with keeper faster than even she had thought possible. Perhaps he was different, yet, was it really surprising? His father was Dirthamen, his grandfather was Fen'Harel. Was there anything normal about that side of his blood at all?

"You've grown up so fast," his mother sighed. "I remember when you and your sisters were babies. You were so small, it seemed just yesterday I could sit all three of you in my lap."

Valen felt himself smile a little further. His sight let him actually see and remember moments like that. "Diantha and Anira never did like sharing your lap with me," he said with a small laugh.

"Diantha and Anira were never fond of sharing anything when they were little," Milliel chuckled. "Oh when did you all grow up? You look so much like your father. But just remember, you'll always be my baby boy," she smiled, pinching his cheek.

Valen touched his mother's hand. He'd only ever minded her doing this right after he had become the clan keeper. Otherwise, he had always loved the small moments his mother and Grandmother Henala had shown affection towards him and his siblings.

Kaida snorted with laughter. "The great keeper," she giggled. "Ah, too cute. Not as cute as Thalion gagging and running for cover," - Kaida named Valen's younger brother - "or as cute as little Sybil spitting in shock," - she named his two-year-old sister - "but still cute. If only the rest of the clan was here to see the great keeper being mommied."

"Oh, as if your parents haven't babied you as well," Milliel teased.

Kaida turned bright red. "Oh, so shutting up now."

Valen laughed.

He then turned his gaze back on the rain pouring outside. "It's not going to let up," he whispered more to himself than to his mother. They would need to head out again soon if they hoped to just beat the storm which was about to break over the city.

* * *

 _Banalhan_ \- Place of nothing/ the void or abyss

 _Banal'raslin_ \- Shadow bloodor taint

 _Atish_ \- peace or peaceful, used as peaceful by Falon

 _Ir mala ghilana din'an_ \- I am your guide into death

 _Hamin eth bellanaris, mala sulevin mirthadra_ \- rest safely for eternity, your purpose is honored.

* * *

 **Flame:** So, something random, is the wikia for dragon age says _atish'an_ means peace, but - _an_ is a suffix referring to place. Which means peace is actually _atish_ and _atish'an_ is peaceful place.

On another note, the clan did have a first after Nimwen left in the form of Dirth's and Milly's eldest son Valen. So, all good there.

 **Herenya:** What do you guys think of the kiddos being all grown up? It was kind of strange for me to switch up Lori's speech from that of a toddler to a nineteen year-old, and the twins were infants in book 2. But I love writing their teenage selves. Also first appearance of the fourth Lavellan child! Meet Meldarion Lavellan, aka Mel. He's a sweetheart and I love him too :0)


	2. Chapter 2

"There we go." Lori fastened the green butterfly pin into her hair and stepped back from the mirror. "All set," she smiled. It had been a tough to decide what to wear to the party. Over the years, Lori had accumulated many dresses, skirts, blouses, breeches, robes, gowns; clothing of all kinds were stuffed away in her closets. Choosing an outfit was not easy when everything she owned was lovely. In the end she settled on her favorite green dress. The silken gown, colored a delicate chartreuse, flowed effortlessly down her frame and brushed her ankles. Its flowery bell-capped sleeves were embroidered with tiny silver designs meant to resemble ivy leaves.

Lori twirled her skirt with girlish delight. _'Wait until everyone sees me,'_ she thought. The teen walked out of her room, feeling confident.

Just as she turned to close her door, a colorful figure slammed into her.

"Fennir!"

"Sorry, tripped on my shoelaces," her brother apologized.

Lori huffed as she smoothed out her skirt. Her eyes landed on Fennir's feet.

"Soo, going with _those_ boots I see," Lori smirked.

Her brother's clunky fur boots were the least strange part of his ensemble. In contrast to his well put together sister, Fennir resembled a jester on a budget. He'd decided to break out his infamous plaidweave doublet. Lori was still unsure where her brother acquired that unholy garment, or what kind of tailor would think it was a good idea. As if that wasn't enough, he'd paired it with his bright red knickerbottoms that Lori was certain he bought just because they were called "knickerbottoms." And of course, he had his patchwork hat.

Lori, knowing it was pointless, chose not to comment on his attire. "I'm going to be downstairs. Make sure Fen's ready," she told him.

"Can do."

Lori danced down the stairs, an extra skip in her step.

"Hi, Lori," Berdine greeted her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, I didn't know your family was already here."

"We just arrived. You look nice," the other elf smiled.

"Oh thank you. You do as well."

Lori was surprised to find Berdine in a dress, for once. It was a simple turquoise dress that Lori though complimented her brown skin. Her dark and fluffy hair was out of its normal puff atop her head, and was brushed out like a curly cloud.

Berdine eyed the stairs. "Are the twins not here?"

"They're still getting ready. I think Fennir is trying to look as ridiculous as possible."

Berdine chuckled quietly. "He does like colors." The girl glanced around the large living room. "We're the first to arrive I take it?"

"You live less than five minutes away. I'd be surprised if you weren't," Lori replied.

Berdine and her older brother, Braun, had been the Lavellan children's friends and neighbors for as long as Lori could remember. Since most of their friends lived far away and they so rarely saw them, it was nice to have companions who lived close by. It was also nice to have friends who understood what it was like to have a famous parent, given that one of their fathers was none other than the Champion of Kirkwall.

"Where's your brother?" Lori asked.

"Braun went with my parents to say hello to yours," Berdine answered. "I think they're in the kitchen."

"Berdine!"

Lori looked up to see the twins clambering down the stairs.

"You made it," Fennir grinned. "Wow you're actually wearing a dress?"

"And you're wearing a cape," Berdine blinked.

"Do you like it?" Fennir showed off the lime green cape that fell to his ankles. "I was getting ready when I thought to myself 'You know what? Life's too short not to have a cape.'"

"It's pretty," Berdine smiled.

"It's hideous," Lori grimaced. She'd tried to hold her tongue earlier, but this was too much. "And are you really wearing those gloves?"

"What's wrong with my gloves?" Fennir pouted. On his hands, he sported lavender colored knitted gloves that had the fingers cut off.

"Void's taint!" Falon exclaimed from the top of the stairs. His hand over his heart. "Fennir, honestly that is a crime far worse than even your father commits to fashion."

Falon moved down the steps, appearing, despite his quick stride, to almost glide down them. He wore finer robes than before that were clearly of Dalish make. They had been made with more care than even the keeper's. His mask was made of ironbark to mimic the parts of a tree which had always seemed to come from the _vallaslin_ of Falon'Din. Ironbark was a treasure as precious as gold among her mother's people.

"You and I are going back your room this instant, young man." Falon took hold of Fennir's shoulders. He steered Fennir around and started to push him back up the stairs with ease. "No arguing, we are not giving your mother another near heart attack over your clothing choices!"

"Why do I have to change?" Fennir whined. "I like my clothes!"

"He doesn't have to cave to social conventions," Fen added from the top of the stairs.

Lori rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, he takes after his father marvelously there. But your mother deserves to only put up with one person not 'caving to social conventions' today. And that's your father." Falon's voice tapered off as he continued to lecture Fennir. His voice vanished completely as the sound of door shutting came down to them.

"I thought he looked nice," Berdine said quietly.

Lori chuckled. "Fennir's lucky he has you for a friend."

"Yes… right."

*~ x ~*

"Uncle Dorian, Uncle Bull!" Lori let herself be swallowed up by hugs.

"Look at you, all grown up," Uncle Bull grinned.

"It's so good to see you, darling," Uncle Dorian said. "You look lovely, by the way."

"Thank you," Lori smiled, curtsying.

"My goodness, when did you go and turn into a woman?" Uncle Dorian asked. "When did I see you last, when you turned eleven, twelve?"

"Last I saw you, you were fifteen," Uncle Bull grinned, giving her a pat on the back that made her stumble.

"It has been a while," said Lori. Out of all her family, Uncle Dorian was one she got to see the least. Being a Magister in Tevinter meant that Uncle Dorian rarely got many holidays, let alone enough time to come to the Free Marches. Which was a shame since he was her mother's closest friend. They communicated enough though letters and messenger crystals, but it wasn't the same as talking face-to-face.

" _Amatus,_ where is Parsey?" Dorian asked.

"He's right here!" The Qunari clamped a hand over someone's shoulder, resulting in a yelp. "Come on, son, aren't you going to say hello?" Uncle Bull laughed.

"Parsey!" Lori squealed as she launched herself forward.

The older boy stumbled but managed to catch her. "H-how are you, Lori?"

"Better now that you're here," she smiled.

Parsey smiled back. Parsnip Pavus was by far Lori's closest friend. She did not see him often though, as he was always travelling with the Bull's Chargers. When he was here however, Lori spent all her time with the qunari boy, and they exchanged letters and calls through communication crystals constantly.

"We'll leave you two to catch up," said Dorian. "I need to find a certain Commander for a rematch."

"You're not going to beat him, _Kadan_."

"Just you wait, I'll have him where I want him!"

Lori watched as the two men faded into the crowd.

"Thorry about that. Dad wath talking the whole time about beating Uncle Cullen at cheth. I don't think he'th going to win though."

"When does he ever?" Lori chuckled. She took in her friend's appearance. "Holy smokes, Parsey, you've gotten so tall!"

She now only reached his chest, and she was certain that he was only an inch or two shorter than Uncle Bull. The passing years showed themselves in more ways than one. Parsey's horns were fully grown now, curling smoothly from the top of his forehead, much like ram's horns. His frizzy auburn hair had gotten poofier as well, in Lori's opinion. The only thing that hadn't changed was his lisp, not that Lori cared.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Parsey's hand. "I think the others are all by the snacks."

"Uh-um." A blush blossomed on Parsey's cheeks.  
"Oh don't be shy, they all love you," Lori grinned as she dragged the boy behind her. As she walked she waved to the guests, spouting 'hellos' and 'I'm goods' when asked. She loved these reunions. Her mother planned them every few years, and they allowed everyone to get together and reminisce and reconnect. Normally the others were so busy, or lived too far away for frequent visits, so these parties were some of the only ways they all got together. They reminded Lori of the Dalish tradition of the clans meeting every ten years. Uncle Varric voted to dub them the "Inquisition Alumni Reunions" though nobody else called them that.

"Oh, papa." Lori pulled Parsey towards her father. "Look who I found."

"H-hello, mithter Tholath," said Parsey.

Solas turned to them. "Afternoon, Parsnip. I trust you're well?" His eyes slid to their hands, gaze a little narrowed and one eyebrow cocked.

"Y-yeth, I'm fine," Parsey stammered as he pulled his hand away. "I wath rethently made an offithial member of the Bull'th Chargerth."

"That's great, Parsey," Lori congratulated him.

"Yes, congratulations, young Parsnip. I'm certain Bull is very proud of you." Solas cast an almost knowing look towards where Dorian was now engaged in conversation with Cullen. "I imagine Dorian took a little convincing on the matter."

"Yeah, but I wath already travelling with _Tama_ and the otherth thince I wath a kid," Parsey shrugged. "It jutht theemed like it would happen eventually."

"Have you gone on any missions yet?" Lori asked.

"Not yet, but I might thoon."

"Hey, Lori!"

"Leanne?" Lori spun around. "Look, Parsey, it's Leanne! Bye, papa," Lori said as she grabbed Parsey's hand.

"B-bye!" Parsey stammered as he was dragged along by an excited Lori.

"Well, well, well, look who it is," a familiar redhead smirked as the pair neared the food table.

"Lori Lavellan and Parsey Pavus, in the flesh."

"Leanne," Lori grinned as she hugged her friend.

The human girl patted her back. "Come on, we're all over here," she said, guiding them over to the long couch pressed into the corner of the large foyer. "Look guys, found them."

"'Bout time," Fen said as he stuffed his face with breadsticks.

"Hi, guys," Lori smiled. "It's so great to have us all here after so long."

"I know, right?" agreed Braun.

"Hello, Lori."

"Hi, Leon," Lori replied.

Leon was Leanne's twin brother, which was easily seen. Both bore the same pale, freckled skin and curly strawberry blond hair, though while Leon's was short and tamed, Leanne's tumbled down her back in a loose ponytail.

Lori squeezed herself on the couch between Leanne and Mel, Parsey taking a chair saved for him, and quickly fell into chatting with her friends. Everyone was there, to Lori's delight.

There were the Rutherford twins along with their younger sister, Rosalie. The Montilyet siblings, Tulio and Esmeralda, were in attendance. Tulio was the same age as Fen and Fennir, and the three were quick to fall into rowdy comradery with one another. Rosha sat at the end of the couch, doing her best not to take up too much space, which was hard considering the qunari girl was almost as big as Parsey, who was five years older than her.

Lori asked Rosha about Aunt Dagna's shop in Denerim, or Aunt Sera's work with the Jennies. Rosha explained that both her mothers were doing well, though Aunt Dagna had gotten into a rivalry with a neighboring armorer that was threatening to tear Denerim apart.

Lori saw Grekla Aclassi playing with dolls alongside Rosalie and Esmeralda. The sight made her smile. It was nice that they had girls their age to play with. Growing up, Lori's only escape from her brothers was Berdine, who was a year older than the twins.

"So, Leanne, you're like an alchemist now, right?" Fen asked.

"Yeah, just got my apprenticeship last month," the redhead smirked.

"So, you have access to all sorts of ingredients, right?"

"Fen, are you asking if I could give you shit for a bomb?"

Lori chuckled at the flustered look on her brother's face.

"Um… yes?"

"Thought so. And yeah, I got access to enough stuff to turn Denerim into an Orzammar lava pool."

"Say, Fennir, why do you look so down?" asked Tulio.

Fennir crossed his arms. "It's nothin'," he pouted. Falon had forced him to change, and he now wore a simple dark tunic with _matching_ pants. The only thing he was allowed to keep on was his hat, and that was because it was impossible to part the two. "Can't believe Falon made me change."

"I can't believe you don't look like a harlequin for once," Leanne smirked.

"I know, it's horrible."

"Fear not brother," Fen said, slinging an arm over his twin's shoulders. "We shall get our revenge. You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Toads?"

"You know me so well."

"You should both know by now, toads hold no sway over an owl," stated the smooth voice of their cousin as he emerged from the crowd.

"Falon, what a surprise," Fen chuckled nervously.

"Well, you still deserve it for forcing me into this ridiculous thing," Fennir frowned as he gestured to his clothes. "Look at it. The colors bloody match!"

Falon chuckled. "The horror, matching colors! Whatever shall we all do?" he teased. He placed his hand on Fennir's shoulder. "I promise the second this party is over you may change back into your many layers of mismatched clothing."

"I just don't get why it's a big deal. The only person who cares is like, Aunt Viv," Fennir grumbled.

"Ah, but I care as well. How are you ever going to sway a lovely young lady's heart dressed in colors like you do?" Falon frowned. "Well, perhaps there are some ladies who like such things, but that isn't the point."

"So, is this the cousin we heard about?" Rosha asked.

"Yes, this is our cousin, Falon," Lori explained. "He's our cousin from our dad's side of the family."

Falon gave Rosha an elegant bow befitting the noblest of princes to a young lady. "Falon, son of Solas's older brother who I won't dare mention in polite company."

"Rosha, daughter of Arcanist Dagna and Sera of the Jennies," Rosha replied.

"Jennies as in Red Jenny?" Falon frowned from under his half mask. "My brother speaks highly of both your mothers then."

"Thank you," Rosha bowed her head.

"Leanne Rutherford," she introduced himself. "And this is my sister, Rosalie and my brother, Leon."

"A pleasure, Lady Rutherford." Falon took Leanne's hand and kissed the back of it. The motion really was like a prince to a princess out of the books Lori had read.

"Oh my, what a gentleman," Leanne smirked.

Lori heard something crinkle and saw Fen crushing a breadstick in his fist. _'What's his problem?'_ she wondered.

Falon looked at Fen out of the corner of his eye, a small, almost knowing smile pulled at the part of his lip which was visible.

"Tulio Montilyet at your service," the Antivan said with a bow.

Falon straightened. "You're quite the handsome young man, Lord Montilyet." Falon took one of Tulio's hand and gently pressed his lip to the back as he had done with Leanne.

Tulio raised a brow, an amused smile on his face. "I could say the same for you, not to mention forward."

"Falon, quit flirting with our friends," Fen groaned.

"They were being ever so polite." Falon flashed Tulio then Leanne a very dashing smile.

"I like your style, Serah Falon. You would do well in Antiva," Tulio replied with a wink.

"Maker." Leon shook his head.

"My, you're also the forward kind. Such a rare and dashing trait, Lord Montilyet." Falon gave Tulio a graceful bow.

Lori observed the exchange, unsure of how to feel about this. She knew that Tulio was a flirt by nature, but was he actually hitting on her cousin?

"You're too kind," Tulio smirked.

"You do realize he's like forty?" Fen cut in, his arms crossed.

Falon turned to Fen. "Now, cousin, if we all went around acting out age, I do believe you would be in a rather rude shock." He chuckled softly, though it was a little dark. "Forty is yet extremely young."

"Wow, you're forty? You look like you could be twenty," Rosalie gasped.

"Ah, and there is the question. How do I still look so young?" Falon tapped the the wooden nose of his mask and winked. "Since my cousin has so rudely put an end to the fun game we were having, Lord Montilyet, I bid you all a good day." He bowed before he turned and returned to the crowd of adults.

"Your cousin is quite interesting," said Tulio.

"Don't even think about it," Fen warned.

Tulio laughed. "My friend, I am merely admiring a kindred mind. I have no desire to get in his pants."

"Great, now _that_ image is in my head," Fennir grimaced.

"Did you really have to say it like that?" Esmeralda asked her brother, attitude dripping from her voice.

"I am an honest man, is that a crime?"

"Well thith night ith going well," Parsey whispered to Lori.

The blonde giggled. "What did you expect with this lot?"

"True," Parsey chuckled.

Lori missed Parsey's smile. He was the type of person whose smile could make anyone just feel better in an instant. Lori looked around at her group of friends, happy to be together again.

"So, Parse, heard you're a Charger now," Braun said. "What made your old man finally decide?"

" _Tama'th_ been training me thince I wath eight. I don't know why he dethided now, but about a month ago when we were in Nevarra for a job, he called me to hith tent and athked me what I wanted to do with my life."

"Whoa, loaded question much?" Fen asked.

"That'th what I thought." Parsey ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't really know what to thay. I mean, I'd alwayth been on the road, with _tama_ , the other Chargerth, that'th jutht… how it wath," the qunari shrugged. "I gueth I hadn't really thought about what I 'wanted to do with my life,'" he said using air quotes. "I told him that, and he thaid, 'thon, you're twenty-one now, you're an adult,'" Parsey quoted, deepening his voice to sound like Bull. "'And thince you're an adult, you're the one who hath to make thith dethi-dethith…" Parsey frowned in frustration.

"Decision?" Lori asked. She knew that even now, Parsey's lisp made him stumble over certain words.

"Yeah, I meant that," Parsey nodded.

"Ow. Uncle, ouch, let go of my ear." Falon's protests drew the other's attention.

Lori's papa was dragging her cousin towards them by his ear. Solas's pale eyes were blazing with rage. "Perhaps the few adults over here will have better luck teaching you how to act," Solas almost snarled as he pulled Falon to stop near their group.

"Ear, ouch, uncle, I do like my ear."

"Pops, why you tryin' to rip his ear off?" asked Fen.

Solas stopped and pulled Falon so he was before him. "If you're going to act like you're fifteen, you can stay over here." Solas released Falon's ear. "If you so much as return to the other side of the party…" Solas trailed off, eyes flashing in rage.

"Yes, you'll rip off my ear literally this time," Falon joked.

Solas scowled.

"Papa relax, it's a party. We're supposed to be having fun," Lori smiled, hoping to lighten her father's mood.

"Not the way Falon was acting." Solas turned his gaze back on Falon and jabbed his finger into their cousin's face. "No more hitting on someone who is already married, do I make myself clear, Falon?"

"Truly clear, uncle." Falon gave a half bow. "I shall be a good little elf then."

Solas's scowl deepened.

"Fine, fine, next time I act up, we'll find a cliff and you're welcome to throw me off it."

"Hey, pops, _mamae_ looks like she wants you," Fennir said, pointing towards their mother. "And just a warning, she's doing the sleeve thing."

Solas sighed and rubbed his eyes. He gave Falon one more stern look. "No more of your usual antics, I don't care this is your first party with more than just the People. You are to stay with the children," Solas spoke in low tones to Falon before he moved off towards Nimwen.

"Ah, always a pleasure, Uncle." Falon gave an almost cocky grin at Solas's back. He moved over to the wall and leaned against it, yellow eyes shining with laughter.

"What did you do?" Leanne asked.

"That." Falon gave Leanne a look. "I wished to see what would happen if I hit on a mated woman or man. Turns out, pisses off their mates as well as my uncle. So, the usual." He flicked his wrist almost dismissively.

Tulio laughed, leaning back on the couch. "You like to play the game dangerously," he smirked in appreciation. "So, who did you try to woo?"

"Hmm," - Falon rubbed his chin - "well, first the human woman with dark, curly hair and dark skin. I believe her name was Josephine."

Tulio's smile immediately dropped.

"Hold on, you flirted with our _mom_?" Esmeralda turned to Falon with disturbed confusion.

"Well, hmm, guess that explains the daggers her mate threw me. But, as my cousin here," - Falon smiled at Fen - "so eloquently pointed out, I'm in my forties," his tone was almost joking about his age. "It's not like I actually wanted it to go anywhere, just see how Solas would react more than anything else."

"You shouldn't mess with Uncle Thom," Lori warned him.

Uncle Thom had always been kind and warm to Lori and her brothers. However, even she knew that if anybody tried to rile him up, especially if it involved Aunt Josie, that person would surely regret it.

Braun was cackling. "Y-you hit on his mom!" he laughed, his Nevarran accent starting to get more prominent. "Right in front of-Maker how are you not dead? That man could break a log with his elbow."

Falon smirked this time and tipped his head, hand on the rim of his mask. "Practice."

"You said you hit on more than one person," Leon said. "Who else did you rile up?"

"The elf with white hair," Falon seemed to picking his words with care now. "Fenris, I think was his name, just gave me an annoyed look, even with the best material."

Braun's laughter abruptly halted. "Wait, what? My _dad_?"

"I wonder how papa reacted," Berdine mused.

Falon looked at the two in exasperation close to eyebrows being raised. That was, if he actually had eyebrows, the mask hid where his eyebrows would have been. "Ah, now I understand what uncle meant by 'children,'" Falon mused. "He could have clarified that before departing." He seemed to be speaking more with himself than them.

"So lesson of the day: don't flirt with married people?" Fen proposed.

Falon gave another dismissive flick of his hand. "Such lessons never stick. Again, I did it merely to see Solas's reaction, nothing more or less."

"You shouldn't try to upset him," Mel said quietly.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right, Mel." Falon sighed and returned his masked gaze on the party. His next words were so low Lori barely caught them, "I miss the parties of our people."

Lori blinked. What parties was he talking about? The Dalish? She had attended many celebrations during the times she and her family had visited the Lavellan. Aside from some more formalities and ritual, such as when her nephew Valen became Keeper, Dalish parties weren't too different from something such as this.

"Are you okay?" Lori whispered.

Falon half closed his eyes, arms folded across his chest. "One way to put it, Lori," he stated. " _Ar suledin_."

That did nothing to soothe Lori's worry. There was something her cousin wasn't telling her.

"So Falon," Esmeralda spoke up. "What is with the mask? We're hardly in Orlais."

Falon lifted his hand to the mask. Lori could just see the pain in his eyes through his long fingers. The mask he wore right then was two layered, the under part hid the normal scarring around his eyes his other masks showed. She and her brothers had all seen what lay under his mask.

"It's his thing," Fen spoke up. "Fennir likes hats and plaidweave, Falon likes masks, does he need a reason?"

Falon let out a low breath. "My thanks, Fen, but it's all right." Falon lowered his hand and looked at the others. "If I reveal the reason I wear masks, just promise not to scream. Gasping is fine, but, please, don't scream."

"Ooh finally, I was wondering what you looked like under that thing," Rosalie perked up.

The others tuned in, curious to see Falon's true face.

Lori bit her lip. Why was Falon doing this? She knew he didn't like to show his face, even around her and the others he rarely went without one of his masks.

Falon undid the clasp of his mask. There were a few more than just the normal tie to keep the heavier mask in place. Then he slowly removed the mask to reveal his features to the others.

Lori prayed that her friends wouldn't cause a scene.

Fortunately, the only noises were the small gasps let out by Grekla and Rosalie. The others were silent, although their looks of shock said it all.

Falon's features resembled a bare skull more than a normal face. His upper lip was completely gone, his nose torn off and bone gleaming through on his cheeks and forehead. What skin remained was scarred just under his cheekbones and around his eyes. The only normal part of his face was his lower lip and skin around his jaw just to the scarred flesh under the cheekbones.

Lori's friends stared, clearly unsure how to feel, or respond for that matter. It was Grekla who first spoke.

"Does it hurt?" the little dwarf girl asked.

Falon replaced his mask. "Not anymore," Falon stated. "It's an old wound."

"What happened?" Leanne asked, sounding more gentle than Lori could remember her sounding. "It's perfectly fine if you don't wish to talk about it."

"An old battle, a forgotten war," Falon stated. "More than that and uncle would most likely try to kill me for revealing it," he sounded like he was trying to joke, but his voice caught a little.

Even Lori and her brothers had never been told more than this.

Mel reached out a placed a hand on Falon's shoulder.

"S-sorry I brought it up," Esmeralda apologized. The Antivan girl face was twisted with guilt as she pushed her long black hair away from her face. "I was being rather boorish and poked my nose where it didn't belong."

"This is not new," Tulio said.

Esmeralda reached up and shoved her brother's arm. "I'm trying to be polite," she hissed.

"As am I! I'm just saying that you being intrusive and brash is not something out of the ordinary-"

" _I'm_ brash? Try looking in the mirror if you want to find brash, big brother-"

"I am a perfect gentleman-"

"Oh, _please_ ," Esmeralda scoffed. "You act the suave, perfect heir, but you are a petulant child the second you don't get your way-"

"Oh, _I'm_ childish?" The smile on Tulio's face dropped and his expression turned irritated. "You are a spoiled brat who cries to papa every time you get a paper cut."

"At least I don't flirt with anything with a pulse, you strumpet!"

"At least _I_ am capable of having a love life."

"I can have one anytime I want to!"

"Not with those eyebrows!"

Esmeralda gasped, her hands moving to cover her large, bushy eyebrows. "You take that back!"

"Take back calling me a strumpet!"

"Never, strumpet!"

"Caterpillars!"

"Man whore!"

"Bear brows!"

"Air-headed trollop!"

"Fur face!"

"You promised not to call me that!" Esmeralda cried.

A sudden laugh broke through whatever retort Tulio would have had. It was from Falon. His hand over his mouth now, laughing. It wasn't laughter as if found what Tulio had said was assuming though, but rather pained. The sound almost like a man watching a moment long since forgotten and filled with countless years of hallowed pain.

A single tear trickled from one of his eyes and vanished under the mask. The sight of the tear was foreign as the sound of a pained laughter from him.

"Falon?" Mel's face bore concern. "Is-is everything all right?"

" _Ir abelas_ ," he choked. "I didn't mean…" He managed to take several deep breaths, regaining control from the sudden outburst. "It's just," - he looked at Tulio and Esmeralda - "you two remind me of how I used to be with my little sister." He closed his eyes. Another tear appeared and fell down the mask this time. "A long time ago, she and I would get into fights like that after every party and even just because one of us did something that annoyed the other." He gave a hollow chuckle.

Lori's mind rang with surprise. "Sister?" she repeated.

"Since when do you have a sister?" Fennir asked, equally surprised.

Lori searched her mind, trying to think of anytime Falon, Mahvy, _mamae,_ papa, or _anyone_ had mentioned Falon having a sister. Try as she might, she couldn't, and that disturbed her. _'Why would nobody mention this?'_ she thought to herself. Granted, much of her father's side of the family was still a mystery to her and her brothers, but it always felt implied that most of her father's family had already passed away.

Falon sighed a little. "I suppose Uncle and I really don't talk much about our side of the family." He took a deep breath. "I have two sisters and two brothers, actually."

"What?!" Lori squawked.

"Seriously?" Fen's eyes widened. "Why in Thedas are we just now hearing about this?"

"Well, it's unlikely you will ever meet all but Dirth," Falon stated. "And, it's just not something Solas, Dirth, and I like to talk about."

"Why not?" Fennir asked.

"Fennir, he just said he didn't want to talk about it," Mel said.

"You think we should just drop it?" Fen snapped.

Mel shrank back. "I-I just meant-"

"Why is that you and Pops are always hiding things from us?" Fen demanded.

Fennir put his hand on Fen's shoulder. "Brother," he whispered.

Fen started to wring his hands, breathing heavy through his nose.

Lori knew that her brother was close to having one of his meltdowns. "I-well, um, Fen, why don't you, me, and Fennir go out for some fresh air, hmm?"

Fen's brow furrowed in growing frustration, but he did nod.

"All right. We'll be back," Lori told the others. She could feel the awkward tension that had set in. Lori forced herself to keep the appearance of cheer, despite her sudden urge to run upstairs and hide under her bed sheets to avoid this situation.

She and Fennir steered Fen towards the door. Fennir held Fen's hand and did his best to make sure nobody tried to talk to Fen, lest he take his anger out on them.

As they neared the door into the mudroom, a figure burst into the main room before them. Water trailed from two thick, dalish cloaks. "Grandfather, Uncle Falon!" Valen's voice came from the too tall for her nephew figure before he suddenly cut off. "Oh." He turned and raced from the house.

*~ x ~*

Rain hammered against Valen. He raced through the streets of Kirkwall, alone. The second cloak his mother had given him placed over his shoulders since the first was soaked through. He had left a note back at the cave explaining he was heading out before them. Now he was almost to his grandparent's house.

He dismounted his hart near to the house and tied him there. Just under an overhang out of the rain. "You'll be a little dry here," he patted the hart's flank.

Now for him to get out of the rain and deliver the message. Valen moved into the house. He didn't knock because his grandmother had told him he could just come in the next time he visited them. He moved into the main room, calling, "Grandfather, Uncle Falon!"

A sight which Valen hadn't seen in his visions greeted him. The room was crowded with strange people. Two of his uncles and his aunt were closest to him. Heat crept over his face and ears. A party.

The heat of embarrassment filled him until it came out as a soft word, "Oh." Valen turned and bolted from the house. He stopped by his hart, his lungs felt as if someone was squeezing them. He leaned into the wet warmth of the hart's flank as he tried to take deep breaths.

"Wait!"

Splashing footsteps grew louder as someone approached. "Valen, is that you?"

Valen took several deep, wheezing breaths. "It's me, Aunt Lorien," he managed to say when he could speak a little.

"What are you doing- actually, we need to get you inside and _then_ you can explain what you're doing here."

Valen felt Lorien place a hand on his shoulder.

He took out one of herbs his father had given him before leaving and placed it in his mouth. He inhaled deeply, feeling his lungs expand more freely. "I'll wait for the party to be over," Valen stated.

"Don't be silly, we can't let you stay out in this weather." Lorien started to tug on his cloak. "Come on Val- oh good, you two."

"Whoa, is that really Valen?" Fennir asked.

"When did he get so tall?" Fen added.

"Huh?"

Valen felt her tugging stop.

"Whoa, Val! You're taller than me now?!"

Valen let himself be tugged about by his aunt. He had learned quickly when little it hurt more to resist the consistent pulling one way or the other by them. He blinked and looked at Lorien. Sure enough, Valen stood a good few inches taller than her. A little more than a few. He looked towards his uncles. He was almost their height. This meant - Valen felt his eyes widen. He was almost as tall as his grandfather then as well!

"I-I guess I am," Valen whispered. He shook his head. "I'm fine out here, Aunt Lorien. The party-"

"Oh no, you are coming inside," Lorien declared, her arms crossed and that determined look on her face. "You may be taller, but I'm still older _and_ your aunt." She turned to her brothers. "Boys, would you mind?"

"I call the arms!" Fen declared.

"Aw why do I always get the feet?" Fennir groaned.

Before Valen could react, the twins were upon him.

Valen tensed. "I can walk!" He tried to wiggle from their combined hold, but, no matter how he tried, his frailty meant he would never come out on top. Not unless he used magic and that wasn't happening. His grandfather would kill him.

Valen was lifted from the ground and strung between his uncles.

"I can really walk."

"We know," the twins replied.

"But this is more fun," Fennir grinned.

Valen bit his lip. He was now very grateful he had left Kaida and his mother behind. Kaida would be laughing her head off at the "great" keeper being carried like a fresh kill into the house. His ears burned at this thought.

His cloaks dragged against the carpet, leaving a trail of water behind him. "At least let me take off the cloaks," he protested. "Grandmother's carpets don't need water." His protest fell on deaf ears as he was carried into the main room. The water left a nice, damp path behind him.

"Relax, those carpets have seen worse," Fen said as they continued to carry him.

" _Aneth ara_ , Valen," Nimwen said, with what could have been amusement. "Lori, boys, what are you doing to him?"

"Getting him out of the rain," Lorien explained.

Valen's ears felt as if they were flames under the two hoods.

Solas appeared, one eyebrow raised. "I do believe he's out of the rain now. You can set him down, boys."

"Okay," they said in unison.

Pain lanced through Valen's back. His staff struck him first then the hard ground. A sharp gasp of shock fled him.

"Boys!" Nimwen chided. "That didn't mean dropping him."

" _Ir abelas, mamae_ ," Fennir said sheepishly.

Lorien crouched beside him. "Valen, are you okay?"

Valen took a deep, shaky breath. "I'm fine." He got to his feet, still shaking a little from the impact, but it was easy enough to hide. "I should just wait in the other room," he started. "Not outside," he held up his hands as he quickly added this. "Just the other room, umm, until this party is over," he trailed off. He was very happy his hoods were both still up.

"What's going on, Valen? What are you doing away from the clan?" Nimwen asked.

"Yeah, tell us-" Lorien was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"Valendrian Torin Suren-Lavellan!"

"You freaking left us!" another voice screamed.

Valen felt ice form in his stomach. "Well, umm," he coughed a little.

There in the doorway stood Valen's mother. And she did not look happy.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man," she snapped as she marched towards him. The rain weighed down her hair and made it stick to her face, which only enhanced her look of anger. "You left after I _specifically_ told you nobody was leaving that cave without me, and you thought a little note would be okay?"

"Well, umm, no," Valen spoke in soft tones. "But it was better of a reaction than if I had just up and left." He shifted a little. "Can we all shout at one another in the mud room? I mean, I didn't know a party was happening," he muttered.

"Cousins!" Kaida shouted as she was easily distracted by Fen and Fennir. "I got more tempest bottles from dad!"

"Kaida!" The twins pulled Kaida into a hug.

"You got more bottles?"

"Show us, show us," Fennir demanded, practically bouncing.

"No, no explosives in the house," Nimwen declared.

"But, come on, please Aunt Nimwen?" Kaida clapped her hands together and begged. "Only a small one." She stuck out her lower lip in a pleading pout, making her eyes grow wide.

Valen let out a small breath. His niece had a way of drawing all eyes to her. Well, all but his mother's.

"No explosions!" Milliel barked. She turned to Valen, glaring. "Explain yourself, young man."

"Why don't we all discuss this privately," Nimwen suggested. She turned to her party guests.

They had silently observed the exchange, with a mix of alarm, confusion, amusement, and curiosity on their faces.

"Sorry about all this," Nimwen apologized. "We'll be in the other room discussing… matters. You all just, well, carry on I suppose."

"Hold on just a minute." An elven woman wearing terrible yellow pants shoved her way passed the others and into the front. "What's goin' on, and who're these people?"

Kaida's eyes grew round at the sight of the woman. "You're her? You're Red Jenny!" she squealed, running over to the elf. "You're the best, ever!"

Valen looked at his niece.

"Fan, eh?" The elf woman's posture had grown uneasy from Kaida's squealing, but now there was a confident smirk on her face. "And how'd you figure out who I am?"

"Aunt Nimwen told me all about you and her other friends. You're the greatest out of all of them! My hero."

"Kaida," Valen started, looking uneasily at the rest of his grandmother's friends.

"Hero huh?" She glanced at Valen's grandfather, her smile almost cat-like. "Whatcha think a that, Solas? Imma hero."

Solas raised an eyebrow as he looked at the other elf. "Your group is viewed as such by the common folk, Sera. I was already aware of this."

"Aunt Sera's the best," Fennir said. "She's been teaching me and Fen all her tempest tricks."

"Gotta pass the mayhem onto somebody," Sera replied. "Since Dagna's got Rosh workin' the forge with her."

"Sorry, mum. Not my fault I'd rather create than destroy," Rosha shrugged.

"Can we please get back on track?" Milliel snapped.

Nimwen sighed. "Okay, family meeting in session. Let's go."

* * *

 _Ar suledin_ \- I endure

* * *

 **Flame:** Lol, this was a fun chapter. I hoped all of you enjoyed the next generation and the way they all interact as the story progresses.

 **Herenya:** I love writing for the kids. They are some of the best to write, and it's fun to think how they're the children of these important, famous heroes, but they are also still teens and young adults.

FYI I was thinking of making a little side story involving the Inquisition Kids as they grow up, if any of you think that sounds like something you'd like to read, let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Falon!" Lori heard her papa call to her cousin before he followed Nimwen into the library.

Lori followed her parents as well, the others behind her. Her mind was a blur of questions. What were Valen and others doing here? Why did they act like the world was ending? And most importantly, _when_ did Valen get so much taller than her?!

"Lori, you're chewing on your nails."

She blinked, not realizing that her hand had moved towards her mouth. "Sorry," she mumbled, quickly putting her hand away.

Mel looked up at her. "You seem nervous."

"Something feels off," Lori whispered to him. "But I don't know what's going on."

"Hopefully we'll learn soon enough."

Valen had stopped near to Lori's parents and looked at them, his odd eyes turned from one person to the next. There was something almost unnerving in his gaze now. " _Ir abelas_ for interrupting the party, grandmother." Valen bowed his head to Nimwen. Strands of his straight, red hair fell from behind his pointed ears at the movement.

Lori's brow rose. Valen had always been polite, like she was. It was appreciated when dealing with wild children like the twins or Valen's brother, Thalion. But this, he seemed so… formal.

' _I guess being keeper could do that to you,'_ Lori thought. It seemed it wasn't just his appearance that had changed.

"It's all right, Valen. No harm done."

"I beg to differ," Milliel argued. While not seething like she was earlier, she still looked irritated. "Valendrian, you better explain why you decided going off on your own and giving me a coronary was a good idea."

Valen looked at his mother with his mismatched eyes. One was his mother's green and the other was his father's violet. Even his hair was mix of his parents'. But, now, he looked more and more like Mahvy in body type, height, and general facial structure.

"To explain why I left early, I should start with why we're here." Valen turned to Nimwen and Solas. "A year ago, during _arlathvhen_ , a sect of humans attacked us," he stated, voice calm, almost soothing despite how dire the news was he brought.

"Whoa, what?" For once Fen grew serious. "They attacked?"

"Why would they do that?" Lori asked, horrified at the thought of her family being harmed.

"The humans, or this group of them, fear we're starting to form an army in order to retake the Dales. It was far from the truth at the time, but, from what we gathered, they have had this mindset since an ancient elf awoke in the world and revealed himself almost eighteen years ago." Valen glanced towards Lori's papa. His gaze moved away from Solas. "Until last year, they didn't have enough support, but with rumors spreading through the Dalish about another ancient elf walking among us, they saw it was time to act or we would become a threat."

"That explains a lot actually," Falon stated from where he had been listening. "It's why the spirits of the dead I've come across are being killed for little reason and why the _shemlen_ attacked me on my way here."

"What are you guys talking about? I haven't seen anything like that going down," Fen said, his arms crossed.

"Neither have I," Fennir added.

"Cousin, you never said you were attacked," Mel said, his voice concerned.

"I informed Uncle Solas, but it seemed less important at the time. I'd not connected it with the spirits of the dead." Falon frowned, his hand on his chin.

"Kirkwall hasn't been seen as a target until now." Valen looked at the twins. "Their focus has been in the south where most clans roam than here."

"Are you saying that Kirkwall could be next?" Lori gasped.

Valen bowed his head, eyes half closed. "A few months ago, we managed to capture one of the humans within the group attacking us. Father interrogated him. From the interrogation, we learned the humans have been trying to uncover the location of the two ancient elves. All they knew for a time was both had a connection to our clan, until they finally managed to get their hands on a key piece of information pointing towards the eldest of our people."

Kaida shifted a little. Her hand dropped to her dagger hilt.

Falon's frown seemed to deepen.

Solas glanced at the others before he looked at Valen. "There are more than two awake, Valendrian."

"I know, grandfather, but only two have ever revealed themselves to the people."

"So, you're saying that there's some sort of ancient elf running around Kirkwall?" Fennir asked.

Solas's gaze was thoughtful as if he hadn't heard Fennir at all.

"Well, he's living here," Valen stated, sounding a little uneasy. He took a deep breath and his features were composed once more. "And therein lies how the group learned of his location." He looked at Solas again. "The fact that an ancient elf won't show signs of the quickening right away or, in rare cases, at all, means staying too long in one place leaves open the fact they will be noticed, no matter how careful they are about it."

"Wait, y-you mean…" Lori turned to her father. "Papa?"

Valen bowed his head again. "Grandfather is their target," he confirmed then looked at Falon. "You encountered the scouting group, Uncle Falon. They most likely saw you and recognized you as the other ancient elf; thus they attacked."

"I would rather not receive such attention for me age," Falon stated in a dull tone. "I mean the grand parties of Elvhenan, yes, that attention I love. Attacked by _shemlen_ thugs, pass."

"But-but-but _how_?" Lori stammered, utterly confused.

"You can't be serious," Fen scoffed. "I mean, I know pops is old, but he's not _that_ old, right?" When nobody answered him, his expression became almost desperate. " _Right_?"

" _Da'lenen_ ," Nimwen spoke, her voice quiet. "There is much your father and I have not spoken about with you four."

" _Really_ now?" Fen snapped, his voice dripping sarcasm like venom.

Solas looked at them. "The matter of my true age has never been brought up," Solas stated. He looked at Valen. "If I left the city, it could draw their attention away from Kirkwall."

"If we both did," Falon stated.

Valen shook his head. "It wouldn't. Kirkwall's elves' fate are sealed. They will see it as a place now corrupted by the teachings of an ancient elf. Not just any ancient either, but the oldest known of them."

Solas bowed his head, gaze thoughtful. "It would be better to stay then, to help the people we can."

"Father will be on his way with a small force and great-grandfather for this very reason," Valen informed Solas. "Great-grandfather can get the elves out of the city without notice. I left before father to deliver the warning to you."

"And without dear old granddad knowing you were leaving," Kaida smirked.

"He's well aware I left, Kaida," Valen stated. "He just wanted me to go with more than mother."

"Can I speak for a moment?" Nimwen cut in. "You act as though Kirkwall is defenseless. Should we not warn the city guard and the city defense so that they can prepare? For goodness sake the Viscount is in our house."

Valen held up his hand, expression soft, but calm. "No, warning all but a select number of the guard will give away we have the information. It will cause the attack to happen sooner than it already will. Uncle Falon's arrival in the city is already going to make those forces they have hidden here attack early. It's why I left a note, mother." Valen gave his mother an apologetic look.

"I should still tell Varric though," Nimwen pressed. "He could find a way to send word to Starkhaven for aid. He and the prince are allied, they would send help."

" _Vhenan_ ," Solas started, "what Valen is meaning, there is no telling who among the humans we can trust outside of a select few such as those in the other room. Even if Varric trusts the prince, those within the prince's army could very well be the enemy of our People."

"In other words," Falon spoke up, "we're on our own. I'm oddly okay with that."

Solas raised both his eyebrows at Falon.

"What? Never much cared for asking aid from children outside the people as it is."

Solas scowled.

Nimwen sighed haggardly. "They've got us cornered."

"Papa?" Mel spoke up. "These people, th-they think that you're an ancient elf?" He twisted his fingers nervously. "B-but if that's true then… h-how old is 'ancient' exactly?"

This made their papa shift. He looked rather uneasy even as he looked at their _mamae_.

"You might as well just say it at this point. I'm rather tired of all this dancing around and not saying our ages," Falon stated.

Solas took a deep breath. "Roughly," he started, "I am eight thousand nine hundred ninety-nine."

"Nine thousand this year," Falon said with cheer. "Finally his birthday year."

Solas scowled at Falon.

Lori's jaw dropped. "Nine… _thousand_?"

"Holy shit!" Fennir exclaimed. "Pops, how the fuck aren't you dead?! Or, or like a wrinkly prune or something!"

"Well, Fennir," Falon started. "It's like this, Uncle and I were born before Elvhenan was founded thus when our people were immortal and woke only few years ago. Thus, we're not yet affected by the quickening." He stopped talking, a deep frown on his face. "Though, that is a matter I need to ask Dirth since he's been awake this entire time and hasn't aged either."

"So you've been taking a ninety-thousand year nap?" asked Fen.

"No, Fen," Solas sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I was only in uthenera for twenty centuries, not ninety."

Falon snickered. "You'd have been a newborn," the words dissolved into his laughter.

"Oh only twenty centuries," Fen mocked with a sarcastic wave of his hands. "Well in that case- just, how, how could you not tell us that you both were older than the fucking Orleasian empire?!"

Falon wrapped his arm around Fen's shoulders. "Dear cousin," he almost purred the words, "that is an insult. We're older than Elvhenan, far better than the _shemlen_ empire."

Fen made a keening sound, his face going red. "That's even worse!" he squawked. "This is insane, this is fucking insane." His fists found his hair and he started to pull on his dreadlocks.

"Fen, stop, you're going to pull your hair out," Nimwen urged.

"I don't care!"

' _Oh no,'_ Lori thought. Just when she thought they could get through the night without one of these.

"Why wouldn't you guys tell us this?" Fen hissed at his parents.

"You never asked or cared until this moment, Fen," Solas pointed out.

Valen cleared his throat. " _Ir abelas_ , Uncle Fen, but we're getting off topic."

"Shut up, Valen," Fen glared. "Try being calm after _you_ find out your father's some sort of immortal the entire time."

Valen raised both his eyebrows. "My father is Shartan," he stated.

Fen's eyes widened, a small croak coming from his throat.

"Mahvy is Shartan?" Lori repeated. "But that can't be. Shartan died when they killed Andraste!"

"Not dead, no, he managed to escape the fire," Valen told them. "Didn't you ever wonder why my father has half his body covered in a burn scar?"

"We will have time to explain this later," said Milliel. "What we need to focus on is the attack on the city."

"She's right." Nimwen turned to her children. "I know that we've kept things from you, and we really shouldn't have, but believe me when I say that we only did because we wanted what's best for you."

Lori was caught off guard by just how _sad_ her mother looked. There was this pain in her eyes that Lori couldn't quite describe.

"We can explain more later, but for now we need to act."

Solas nodded and looked to Valen. "Did Dirth say when the group would attack Kirkwall?"

"I think they've accelerated their plans since I spoke with father. Sometime tomorrow is when it should be happening, but it could be sooner," Valen informed them.

"Tomorrow?" Lori squeaked. "But that's not enough time to do anything!"

"You'd be surprised what you can accomplish in a day," Nimwen assured her. "Valen, you know this situation the most. What needs to be done first?"

Valen stepped forward a little. "The fact the rest of the old inner circle of the Inquisition is here, presents an opportunity for the city as well as the people. I believe the best first step is to inform them of the situation and see if they're willing to aid us and our People." He made the plan with an ease Lori had never seen in Valen before. There was nothing of shy boy he'd once been.

"We were thinking the same thing then," Nimwen nodded. "Very well, we should inform them immediately."

Valen smiled and bowed his head to Nimwen. "All right, after you then, Grandmother Nimwen."

Lori watched as everyone filed out of the room, all but her and her brothers. Numbly, Lori watched Fen slump down on the couch, Fennir following suit. Mel leaned against the wall, staring at the floor blankly.

It all felt surreal. These revelations struck Lori like lightning bolts, and somehow at the same time, she felt calm. Somehow she was both consumed by her emotions, yet apathetic to them.

"This is… madness," Mel whispered. The youngest of the four managed to summarize everybody's thoughts at once.

"I-I'm going out there," Lori said shakily. "Do you guys…?"

Fennir shook his head, then looked back to his twin, who's face lay buried in his hands.

Lori looked at Mel.

He appeared just as distraught as she was, but he nodded.

The two left the twins on the couch and rejoined the others.

Valen was standing beside their mother, explaining the situation to the adults. He seemed far more at ease addressing crowds than when he had first been made keeper. "-we can't go to the guard," he was saying. "There is no telling who can be trusted outside of small pockets of people. Anyone within this city could be allied with the group who want to destroy the elves."

"This is, well...shit," Varric sighed. It was as if he'd aged a decade before Lori's eyes, and the ever confident smirk she'd always seen him bear was gone.

"We need to act immediately," Cassandra responded. She looked to Valen. "You mentioned your father and great-grandfather have reinforcements coming. How many? When will they arrive?"

"My father gathered the most able of our people, but we're barely an army. He might send the swiftest ahead of the main forces with my great-grandfather. Even if he does they wouldn't arrive until near sundown tomorrow."

"We must do something to warn the citizens," Josephine spoke up. "I understand we have to worry about spies within the city, but we cannot leave the people in the dark."

"Well, what _can_ we do?" Sera retorted. "Unless you want us to break into every house in Kirkwall and whisper to everyone in their sleep to get out, we got nothin' we can do."

Solas shifted.

Valen brightened. "We can! Grandfather," Valen turned his gaze on Solas.

"He's right," Nimwen said, inspiration in her eyes. "Rather than breaking into people's houses, we could break into their dreams."

"That is a rather crude way to say it, _vhenan_." Lori's papa didn't seem too happy about this. His voice remained even, but there was a dryness to it which she knew happened when he wasn't happy but didn't want to say such.

"You get the idea." Lori's _mamae_ turned to him. "Solas, do you think it can be done?"

"E-excuse me," Mel spoke up. When all eyes turned to him, his shoulders hunched timidly. "I-sorry I, um, what are you talking about?" he asked quietly.

"Your mother and nephew just requested I enter the dreams of every person in Kirkwall and tell them to leave the city. However," - Solas looked away from Mel - "while I can do this, it will take time and I will have to force many into sleep."

"If I can cut in," Vivienne said, her brow raised and her expression appalled. "Are you truly suggesting what I think you are?"

"Thinking quite outside the box there, Solas," said Dorian, approval in the magister's eyes. "Could such a thing even be done on this scale?"

"He said he can," Nimwen replied.

"But _will_ he?" Vivienne inquired. Her eyes were narrowed suspiciously. "And does he know of the repercussions such a feat could have?"

Solas's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Yes, Enchantress, I am quite aware of what can occur while I am within another's dream." It seemed an argument was about to spark between the two.

"While I would love to see you two dish it out some more," Dorian said. "Let's keep our claws to ourselves while we figure out what to do."

"You are awfully nonchalant after hearing about a proposal to invade the minds of every person in Kirkwall."

"What choice do we have, Vivienne?" Nimwen argued.

"Papa, can you really do it on your own?" asked Lori. She knew her papa was a powerful mage, but even this seemed like too much for one person. Suddenly she got an idea. "Maybe I can help!" she offered. "I know I've never really done it, but you taught me all the basics."

Solas looked at her, his gaze sad. "Unfortunately, _da'vhenan_ , this goes far beyond basics. In order to send a message this wide spread, I have to copy the warning into many dreams at the same moment. To go to each individually would take too long." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You are making great progress, but focus on learning how to enter one dream before trying to tackle a city full."

Vivienne threw up her hands and stormed into the kitchen.

"Boy, you got her knickers hunch, didn't ya," Sera snickered.

"It is quite an easy feat to accomplish, Sera," Solas stated. He bowed his head. "Excuse me. The sooner I get started, the more people who are warned." Solas vanished up the stairs.

Valen cleared his throat. "We should assume that grandfather doesn't manage to warn everyone or that the people don't listen." His odd gaze swept the room.

"If we manage to warn even a single person, it's better than nothing," Cullen replied.

"Yeah, we need to help as many people as we can," Lori added. Her eyes glanced towards the kitchen.

While everyone else began to go over the details, Lori made her way into the kitchen. She softly knocked on the doorway. "Aunt Vivienne?"

The mage leaned against the kitchen table, a glass of wine in hand, the bottle sitting next to her hand. She looked up at the sound of Lori's voice. "Oh, hello, dear," she said. She took a deep sip of her drink as Lori approached.

"Sorry for bothering you-"

"You're never a bother," Vivienne cut her off.

"I'm sorry if papa upset you. I know you and him don't really get along."

"Your father and I disagree on many subjects," the mage explained. "We've been butting heads long before you and your brothers were born. Don't let that be your concern though, darling. Remember that nobody can get along with everybody."

"I understand," Lori nodded. It still didn't make it less conflicting that two people she loved didn't like each other. It's an uncomfortable feeling; by Lori's personal logic, because she loved both Solas and Aunt Viv, they are two people who deserve to be loved, therefore they should care for each other. She knew that wasn't how it worked, and that made it all the more frustrating.

"The others are still talking about the plan."

"Oh yes I'm sure," Vivienne chuckled. "And I have my own plan."

"What do you mea-"

"Can I give you some advice, Lorien?"

The elf girl clammed up.

Vivienne took her silence as agreement. "I would keep your staff with you at all times. These are grave times ahead, and you must always be on your guard." She reached down to her side and pulled out the hilt Lori hadn't noticed until now. Lori recognized it as a spectral blade hilt.

Vivienne lifted the hilt to her face. "It's been awhile since I've seen a battle," she said. "Honestly I don't know why I brought this with me to the party, I thought I was being over prepared." She chuckled. "Years of relative peace has made my guard drop somewhat."

"Do you really worry about stuff like that all the time?" asked Lori.

Vivienne looked to her. "My dear, you've been sheltered for most of your life. It's important to learn now, if you want to survive in this world, you must always be prepared for the worst." Vivienne finished off her glass and began pouring another. "Go on now, I'm sure you don't want to miss out on the plans."

Lori blinked. "Uh y-yes," she stammered. She quickly left the enchanter to her drinking, feeling more uneasy than assured by Vivienne's 'advice.'

While she had been gone, the table had been cleared of food and a map of the city was now placed over it. A few of the group were standing around it, including Valen. "We'll need the warriors to take the front when the enemy arrives. They should be able to direct the fighting away from more populated parts of the city or where the civilians are fleeing. The rogues," - he nodded to Sera, Cole, Varric, his mother, and Kaida - "should be able to aid in the controlling of the field. Ranged can take up positions around this estate and create support fire to help pincer the enemy."

Lori observed the strategizing, trying to make sense of it. She still couldn't believe they were actually preparing for a battle. This whole night felt like a dream. She watched as Valen collaborated with the others, and she still couldn't get over how comfortable Valen appeared planning this sort of thing. _'I guess Aunt Viv was right, I really am sheltered.'_ Lori thought glumly. Valen and his siblings all dealt with the difficulties Dalish living came with. The Montilyet children grew up surrounded by the shadowy game of court intrigue, Leon was a knight and his sister a budding alchemist. Parsey was a Charger and even Rosha was becoming a blacksmith. What experience did Lori have outside of training with her papa? What experience did she even have of the world outside of Kirkwall?

"The mages, outside of Lady Vivienne, can form the back line. As Enchantress Vivienne is a Knight Enchanter, if she is willing, I would like her closer to the warriors to aid in defensive magic," Valen continued. "The rift mages," - he nodded to Nimwen - "can time their spells to cluster the enemy together. While the necromancers," - Valen turned his gaze from Dorian to Falon - "can focus on doing what they do best."

"I am not hanging in the back of group," Falon huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

Lori perked up when she heard "rift mages." Yes, she was a rift mage! Granted she still had much to learn, but she had enough skill to aid the others. She was useful. She could fight in the battle-

Lori blinked. That was when it hit her. Fight. In a battle. She was going to fight in a battle. She stumbled on her feet before regaining her balance.

"Lori?"

"I'm fine, _mamae_ ," Lori lied. "Just tripped on my shoe."

Nimwen looked at her unsure, but turned her attention back to Valen. "Are you suggesting spells to corral them in, or to pull them together? The first one risks them breaking through the barriers, but the latter would be more taxing."

"The second," Valen stated. "I would like you to focus on cycling through pull of the rift and his static barrier. You know how to form ice walls which can also aid when needed or stone fist. Either way, we need them weakened and off guard as much as possible." Valen then bowed his head. " _Ir abelas_ , Grandmother. I know you have more experience in battle and battle planning than I do. I should have asked before diving into making the plans."

"No, no, you're plan is fine," Nimwen assured him.

"You have the making of an excellent strategist," Cullen added in.

" _Ma serannas_." Valen bowed his head to Cullen. Then he looked at Nimwen. "We should gather what weapons we have and prepare."

"Agreed."

"All right," Sera clapped her hands. "Let's get ready to-"

A piercing shriek cut the air.

Everyone watched as Mel doubled over, his hands gripping his head as he continued to shout.

"Mel?" In an instant Nimwen was at his side. " _Da'len_ , what's wrong?"

Falon moved to Mel's and Nimwen's side as well. He hung back a little, his yellow eyes filled with concern.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Mel cried. He backed up against the wall as he shouted. "Get them out! Move!"

"Mel, what's happening?" Nimwen stared at her son in panic.

Suddenly Mel's head shot up.

Lori gasped.

His face was drained of color save for his blood-shot eyes. He stared wildly at the group. "Get them out! They're coming!" He started to hyperventilate, and Lori saw him pulling at his hair. "The blood, so much blood! Stop it! Don't make me look!" he wailed.

Valen stiffened. He moved towards the front of the house, vanishing from sight. He raced back into the room a few heartbeats later. "They're here! Get your weapons now."

"What about Mel?" Lori cried.

"What's going on?" The twins rushed into the room.

"We heard screaming and-" Fen froze upon seeing his younger brother. "Mel? What's going on?"

"I don't know." Her _mamae_ looked more helpless than Lori had ever seen her.

Mel had slumped to the ground, curled up and sobbing while Nimwen could only watch in horror.

" _Mamae,_ what's happening?" Fennir demanded.

"Boys, go get your staves," Nimwen ordered. "Lori, you too."

"But _mamae_ -"

"Fennir Dorian don't argue with me!" Nimwen snapped.

The twins stiffened, but grimly they headed for the stairs.

Lori followed behind them, feeling fear and confusion. What was going on? Nothing made sense anymore.

"Lori, what's happening?" Fen asked as they went upstairs.

"I don't know. We were all just talking when Mel started screaming," Lori explained. "He wasn't making any sense and he-his face, it was like something possessed him," Lori shuddered. It scared her to know her little brother was suffering and nobody knew what was happening to him. "But Valen said that the people who're going to attack the city are coming."

"Of course they are," Fen said bitterly as the trio entered the upstairs hallway. "Because this family can't have a simple _fucking_ party without some sort of trash fire erupting."

"To be fair, I don't think we've ever dealt with something on this scale," Fennir said.

"Ah yes, thank you brother dear, that really helps," Fen said snidely.

Lori left the brothers to bicker as she went to her room and grabbed her staff from it place by her door. As she gripped it in her hands, it was as if she unlocked the key to the dream. In that moment, it all became real. She breathed in deep, trying to calm the growing storm in her mind. _'Stay calm. That's what papa always says. Stay calm and think this out. You can do this.'_

She straightened her back and left her room. She quickly went downstairs and heard her brothers following her. Back with the others, she heard Mel still shouting.

"Mel, please," Nimwen begged. She held her son's wrists in an attempt to stop him from clawing at his skin.

His eyes, even redder than Lori remembered them being, were wide and glassy, darting sporadically.

"Get to the door, get to the door, get to the door," he chanted madly.

 _Crash_!

The entire house shook. The door blasted into the main room and skidded across the floor.

"Get back!" Valen shouted as he drew his staff. He leapt over the table just as the first few armored humans raced into the room.

A massive stone fist rammed into the group. It forced them back towards the door.

Falon was the next to react, drawing his scythe from his back. The air heated as he twisted his body and staff around in a graceful dance. Flames raced from the tip as he charged the enemy. The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as he slashed through one.

He hooked another with the other side of the blade which resembled a shepherd's staff. Sickly green energy raced through the soldier's body. A scream filled the air. Then the soldier slumped.

Falon flung the soldier towards his comrades. At once he twitched up and attacked his allies instead of the elves.

"Valen, push them further back!" Falon leapt away from the enemy. "We need them outside."

The area above the enemy crackled green. A massive pull of the rift appeared and flung those at the edge into the center. The rift was placed such that they were pulled just out of the house.

As the pull started to die, Valen followed it up with another stone fist which sent the rest of the enemy out into the street.

"Warriors, go now!" Valen shouted to Iron Bull, Cassandra, Blackwall, and Cullen mainly.

Lori watched the chaotic scene unfold, clutching her staff as she stood dumbly in place. Everything happened so fast, yet time seemed slow to her. She watched as the assailants struggled against the rift's pull when it occurred to her that it had been Valen who casted the spell. _'Has he truly mastered such a spell already?'_ she marvelled. _'How is he this skilled already? I'm three years older-'_

"Lori!"

The elven girl jumped. She looked to her right to see her mother staring at her gravely.

"You need to focus," Nimwen told her.

"Rouges, head after the warriors, set up around the house," Valen's order came to Lori. It was followed by her nephew racing out of the house just behind Sera, Cole, and Varric.

"Hey!" Kaida shouted, her daggers drawn. "I'm a rouge too!" She raced after Valen. "Last I checked you weren't a rouge, Valen!" Her voice soon was drown in the sound of battle.

"Listen you three," Nimwen said to her children. "I want you to take Mel and go upstairs to our bedroom. I need you to look after Papa, Mel, and the others. Don't let anybody inside unless it's one of us. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, _mamae,_ " Lori nodded.

Nimwen smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. " _Ma serannas_ , now go."

Fen took Mel, who was now unconscious, and slung him across his back. He ran up the stairs with Lori and Fennir on his heels. They ran to their parent's bedroom and locked the door behind them.

"We should barricade it!" said Fennir. "Come on, we can push the wardrobe over and the mirror table."

"Let me set him down first," Fen said.

Lori turned around and realized they were not alone.

Aunt Josephine sat on the couch as well as Aunt Dagna, Rosalie, Grekla, Ezzy, and Leanne.

"What are you doing in here?" asked aunt Josie.

" _Mamae_ told us to stand guard," Lori explained.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" Fen asked as he set Mel down on the bed.

"What do you think? Trying not to get killed," Ezzy quipped.

"Esmeralda, there's no need for that tone," Aunt Josie stated.

"Mommy, if there's ever a time for me to have that tone, it would be _now_ ," the Antivan girl declared.

"I hate to say it, but I agree," Fen sighed.

"Wh-what's going on out there?" Rosalie whimpered. "Who are those people?"

"Don't know, don't care," said Aunt Dagna. "But whoever they are, they aren't getting in here without getting a faceful of this baby."

"Dagna, where in the Maker have you been keeping that?" Aunt Josie gasped as the dwarf woman pulled out a large crossbow.

Dagna chuckled mischievously as she loaded the weapon with a metallic _clunk_. "Unimportant details, Josephine."

"Just be careful where you point that thing," Lori said, eyeing the crossbow warrily. She turned to the bed. "How's Mel?"

"He's still out cold," said Fen. "Fuck, Lor, what happened? His face is scratched pretty bad."

"I don't know, I really don't know." Nothing made sense. There was nothing that hinted at something like this happening. Mel seem perfectly fine up until he started screaming. Lori looked over her little brother sadly. Aside from the scratches, he looked peaceful in sleep. Her eyes turned to her father, who laid beside Mel. How she wished he was awake right now, he would know what to do to set everything right.

"So, what now, we just wait?" asked Fennir.

Lori sighed. "That's all we can really do right now. Wait, and make sure nobody gets through."

Hours slipped by. Darkness settled over the room before the light of the sun started to return, seen just through the window as a dim light reflected against the sky.

The sun was well above the horizon by the light pouring into the room when her father sat up, his head in his hand.

"Papa!" Lori gasped.

"Pops!" the twins said in unison.

"Are you all right?" Lori asked as she went to her father's side.

"Fine," Solas stated though the word sounded drained. It must have taken a lot to copy a warning into so many dreams. Solas looked to Aunt Josie. "I managed to the message out to most of the citizens, though judging by the fact all of you are here and the panic in some of the people, the battle has been going for a time now."

"Correct, and we haven't received word from the others," the Antivan replied.

"I miss mama and papa," Rosalie said quietly. "What if they get hurt?"

"They're strong, Rosie, everything will be fine," Leanne assured her sister.

"Still, it has been a while," Grekla noted.

"Papa, I know you must be tired, but I must tell you something," Lori said. "It's about Mel. Something happened and he just started screaming this nonsense and wailing madly. We don't know what happened but he hasn't woken up yet."

Worry passed over Solas's features a moment before he stood. He looked at Mel before his gaze flicked towards the door. Just beyond Lori could hear footsteps.

"Josephine, get the children closer to the bed." Solas moved towards the door.

"Be ready, boys," Lori said, her staff raised.

"Bring it!" Dagna snapped, aiming her crossbow at the door.

 _Thud_ the sound of something slamming into the door was flowed by a clang of metal against the floor outside. Blood trickled from under the door.

"That was the only one," a calm voice sounded from just outside, familiar.

"Hold on." Fen lowered his staff, eyebrow raised. "Is that-?"

"Mahvy?!" Lori ran to the door. "Mahvy, is that you?"

"Even if it wasn't I would say yes, Princess Lorien."

Solas shook his head. He opened the door. "Amusing, Dirth."

"More true than amusing, Solas," Mahvy stated in reply.

"Well, well, aren't you a welcome sight," Dagna grinned. "And to think I almost shot you."

Mahvy carefully stepped over the fallen body into the room. He gave a soft chuckle. "I would expect nothing less, Arcanist." He gave Dagna a bow of his head. Then he turned to the others in the room. "Most of the enemy has pulled back from here and headed for the alienage. You have to gather what you need, but the city is no longer safe." His gaze moved from Lori to the twins. Yet, what was strange about Mahvy was the fact he was standing straight without the aid of a cane which he had needed one for all of Lori's memory.

"But-but where are we supposed to go?" Ezzy sputtered.

"My people are camped a few days from the city," Mahvir informed them. "Once we reach the camp your parents can decide where to go from there." He looked at Lori. "Lorien, since Meldarion is out, gather some of his clothes and art supplies," Mahvy instructed her, "as well as what you need." To her as well as the twins he added, "Pack light and only what can't be easily replaced. And change into traveling clothes."

"Finally I can wear normal clothes!" Fennir cheered as he raced out of the room.

"Madness, total madness," Fen huffed as he followed after his brother.

Lori rushed to her room. Her mind was suddenly awash with thoughts of what she should bring. She grabbed her camping bag from her closet and started tossing in blouses, trousers, and a couple dresses. She took off her party dress and pulled on a pair of brown stockings and a simple green tunic. She dug in her closet, pushing past her collection of colorful shoes and dainty slippers and pulled out the pair of thick fur boots she wore when hiking. She slung her bag over her shoulder and hurried to Mel's room.

Compared to Lori and the twins' rooms, which were always in a state of clutter, the youngest Lavellan's room was immaculate. Lori found a large bag and packed away some clothes for her brother. She found the corner of his room dedicated to his art, and struggled to figure out what he would want. With no time to pick through all of his art supplies, she grabbed his sketching book and his charcoal set. For good measure, she took the two books he had on his nightstand and stuffed them in the bag as well. She wanted to take his lute or perhaps his violin, but there was no room for either. With both bags over her shoulders, she went back to her parents' bedroom.

"Finally made it," Fen said as she entered.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but I had to pack for two," Lori retorted.

"Well at least you didn't take too long," said Fennir. Just as he proclaimed, Fennir had shed his matching clothes and replaced them with a pair of green and pink striped pants, a blue tunic and his infamous oversized fur coat.

"Pops, shouldn't we try to wake Mel up?" Fen asked. "It'd be easier if he were awake rather than us carrying him."

Solas was over Mel already. His hand on Mel's forehead. " _Ir abelas_ ," he whispered. A soft green light came from their father's eyes.

Mel's brow furrowed and he mumbled quietly. His eyes fluttered slightly before he slowly opened them. "P-papa?" he whispered tiredly.

"Come, Mel, it's dangerous to sleep here right now." Solas helped Mel into a sitting position.

"What's going on?" Mel asked drowsily as he rubbed his eyes. His fingers grazed over his scratched cheeks and he blinked in confusion. "Why's my face scratched? Feels like a cat got me."

"You really don't remember?" Lori questioned.

"Remember what?"

Mahvy stepped up. "This is far from the time to go into this matter." His voice was gentle as he looked from Lori to Mel. "We must go now before more of the enemy arrive."

Solas nodded his agreement. He helped Mel to his feet and kept an arm around Mel's shoulders to help to support him.

"Wait, we're leaving?" Mel asked.

"No time to explain," Fennir said. "Just know that some crazy people are chasing us and that we have to leave."

"Just trust us on this, Mel," Fen added.

"Okay, girls, get ready to go," Aunt Josie said to the others.

"But what about our parents?" Grekla choked.

"Don't worry, sweetie." Josie picked up the dwarf girl. "Once we're safe we'll find your mother and father.

"Let's move people," Dagna ordered.

A raven flew in through the door and landed on Mahvy's shoulder. "Find those spread through the city," he whispered to the raven, "have them pull back to where the wagons wait."

The raven, Fear as Lori remembered this one being called, snapped his beak and took off.

"Come." Mahvy led the way from the room and down the steps. While his breathing sounded tight, his was able to walk with far more ease than ever before. His hand rested on a hilt of a dagger as they approached the entrance into the house.

There was nothing to worry about. A few armored elves, some Dalish, others not, were lined before the door, weapons drawn and facing away from the house.

"Shartan." One of the elves closest to the door bowed to Mahvy.

"Sound the retreat. We're pulling back to defend the wagons."

"Understood." The elf gestured for a few to follow him before they raced off.

Lori followed behind everyone, carrying her staff along with her's and Mel's bags. She looked over her shoulder to take a final look at Kirkwall, her city. It was where she and her brothers grew up, the place they called home. The place they had to leave behind.

*~ x ~*

Sylaise looked out over the large grouping of the people. They were broken into three groups and even those groups were broken into smaller sections. The Dalish and former city elves were each staying apart from one another. Then the third and smallest group among them were what the People were calling them: the "ancient" elves.

Worry wormed deeper into Sylaise's heart. She scanned the groups, ignoring the feeling of weakness in her own body. None knew who she was among either group. Only the ancient elves did. Most were from her mother's and dearest brother's temples: Mythal and Dirthamen. A few had been found in Falon'Din's temples who had survived the sundering of the world. None had checked any other temples. Granted both of her older brothers had been awake far longer than herself.

"You need rest." A hand touched Sylaise's arm.

Sylaise didn't turn to the woman who had spoken. Sylaise wanted to argue, but she knew her body hadn't recovered from both the effects of being trapped in pain for so long and the taint of the Abyss which had leaked from the seal into Arlathan. Inan, her grandfather, had purged the taint from her first so she could aid in healing her brother and niece.

A breath escaped Sylaise. Her gaze turned to where Dirthamen had led a group of their strongest fighters and mages to aid those in Kirkwall. Inan had gone with Dirthamen only because he was needed to get those who couldn't fight out of the city.

There had to be something more Sylaise could do. Her hand balled into a weak fist. But, her hand loosened, it was for the best to not show herself until Uncle Solas arrived. He would know what to do.

Guilt tangled with worry.

"Come." A strong arm wrapped around Sylaise's shoulders.

The woman guided her back into one of the healer's _aravels_ , as they were called. This one belonged to Clan Lavellan. The only clan who knew the creators were real for they had met Sylaise's oldest brother: Falon'Din and seen his power first hand. Yet, very few knew who Sylaise and the others were outside of Falon'Din.

The _aravel's_ four beds were occupied. June was leaning against the wall, amusing himself with some of the crafting tools. His eyes were forever locked in a magical, blue glow by the lyrium rune he had placed into his forehead. She remembered he had done this so he could work with raw lyrium without having the nasty side effects. His eyes had once been the same color as their fathers, an amber. Now they were blue from the effects of the lyrium on his body. He had cut his blond hair short and was currently messy from running his pale fingers through it.

"Sister." He gave her a smile in greeting. "How was it outside?" his tone was polite as ever when it came to speaking with her.

"Fine." Sylaise eased herself to ground with the aid of the woman. She hid her pain behind a careful facade. " _Ma serannas_."

The woman nodded and left the _aravel_.

"You wish you could have gone with Dirthy, don't you?" June asked as he set down whatever he was working on. He let out a breath. "I admit, I wish I could have as well."

A soft snort came from a bed further back. "Why? He's already broken enough laws set down by Elgar'nan. He only took one of his half-blood children's powers." Ghilan'nain tucked a lock of her white hair behind one elegant ear. Even she showed signs of their long imprisonment and effects of the taint. Her once dark sink was sickly white. It would take time for all of them to recover.

"That is no longer the law, Ghilan'nain," Sylaise gently reminded her niece. "Father," she paused and took a deep breath, "Elgar'nan is no longer our leader. Solas is."

A short laugh came from Ghilan'nain. She leaned against the wall, arms folded across her chest. "Solas? Please, he's not even here leading the People. The wimp is."

"Dirthamen isn't a wimp," Sylaise kept her voice light, almost gentle.

"This is true," June mused. "I admit, I barely recognized him when I saw him. Who would have thought Dirthy could easily rally the people around him." He sighed and rubbed his temple. "Still, Fen-Err, Solas," he corrected himself, "is now the oldest of the nine with father- _fenedhis_ , Elgar'nan remaining locked in the prison."

Ghilan'nain scowled and glared at the wall, no longer looking towards them. She had always been in Elgar'nan's favor. Never wavering from his side. Granted Ghilan'nain had never suffered the rage of the eldest of them. She had been held in high regard by Elgar'nan since she had first purged herself of mortal blood.

Sylaise looked away from her niece and at the furs which made up her bed. What June had said about their older brother rang in her ears. She had spoken briefly with Dirthamen. At first she had been shocked to see how thin he was and the burn scars on his neck and ear. But that shock had been swept aside the moment he had spoken. There was authority in him now, no shyness or fear. He had confirmed Falon'Din and Solas were both awake.

She took a deep breath. So much had changed, more than just for their people but for them as well.

"The oldest always leads, Ghilan'nain," June continued. "And would you want Falon'Din in charge?"

"Pft, that fool doesn't know the first thing about being a good leader."

"That's enough." Sylaise glared at her niece then at June. "It's pointless debating this while three of us are missing and the other is out." She tilted her head towards where Andruil lay. Her armor had cracked and a barrier had been placed around her body by Inan. He was slowly removing the taint from her. A feat which was only possible, according to him, because of the armor June had crafted her. He had told Sylaise not to get her hopes up. The sister she had lost to the taint could very well still be lost when he finished healing her.

Dirthamen had been aiding Inan by helping repair Andruil's damaged mind. Sylaise had asked her brother how much damage there was and he'd told her nothing.

"Andruil would sooner kill Solas than follow him." June's eyes narrowed. "She'd sooner kill all of us than follow any of us."

Sylaise felt her jaw tighten. She stood. "I need air." She strode from the _aravel_ once more. Rage simmered under the surface, hidden through many years of having to be the patient one, the guide and voice of reason in the family.

The woman was still on guard outside. Sylaise was careful not to draw attention to herself and instead slipped away. She stopped a few feet beyond the _aravel_ and listened. There was no sound of the guard following her. Sylaise adjusted the simple dress she wore and started off once more.

Heads turned as she moved through the People. Even in simple clothes, Sylaise knew she had the looks to turn heads, but for once she wished didn't. She envied Dirth's ability to slip away unnoticed.

Sylaise stopped, watching the People as they went about their tasks. Only those closest to her had stopped what they were doing to stare. A few women hit the men beside them to get them back on task. Sylaise tried to pay this no attention and kept her gaze on those injured.

Was this really the world now? The fate they had led their people to? They were little better than Tranquil; yet, they were still their People, right? Sylaise clasped her hands over her heart.

" _My sorrow is eternal for the People_." Sylaise closed her eyes. She wanted to heal this world. There was no going back regaining what was lost, she knew this. These were their people. This was their reality. The one they had created. "Forgive me," she whispered.

The wind picked up. Strands of her blond hair were pulled into her face. The dress whipped around her legs.

There was still life in this world. Still hope for a tomorrow. She had to believe Dirth could see a future they survived in. And, no matter what the others thought, if Solas refused to lead them, then Dirth was the one they had to place their hopes in. Falon'Din wasn't a leader. Dirth was brilliant, he had always held more strength in him than he had let the others see, but Sylaise had always known he could do more than any of them.

Yes, if Solas refused. Then Dirth was the answer.

 **Flame:** It's been awhile since we've updated. I don't know when or how often this will happen and wanted to thank any of the readers who have been sticking with us to wait for the next chapter to come out for their patients.

 **Herenya:** Sorry for the long wait guys! You know how life gets. I hope you guys enjoy the update and will forgive us for making you wait so long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Sylaise paused in gathering herbs. "Brother," she started, careful not call June by name lest she reveal their identities." "Would you mind getting some," she paused, thinking of what it was called in this tongue, "elf root?"

Rawya nodded, showing it was the right word.

"What?" June asked, sounding confused. "What is 'elf root'?"

Sylaise smiled. "Promise of Life," she told him.

"Why didn't you just call it that?" June asked, still looking confused.

"Because it's now called elf root."

"Well, that's insulting." June turned and moved off across the grassy valley. He vanished into the browning grasses.

"It was called Promise of Life?" Rawya asked.

"Long ago." Sylaise turned away from the girl.

All Rawya knew was June and Sylaise were ancient elves. Each of them had a name Dirth requested they go by. Dirth went by Mahvir or Shartan already. Ghilan'nain hadn't been happy about changing their names. Currently Sylaise was going by Sa, because it was easier to remember a name starting close to hers than any other reason. Sa meant "one" in their language. Ghilan'nain had refused to change her name thus Dirth had agreed to she could go by Ghilani. June, just to joke, decided on El, meaning "our." He said "Get it our names together are 'Our one to guide.'"

Ghilan'nain had not been impressed, but Sylaise found it funny.

Sylaise knelt by the river to gather some of the spindleweed. It would come in handy for creating a few healing potions as well as bolstering the defenses for the people. It wasn't as good as… elf root, but still good.

The soft sound of hooves came to Sylaise. She straightened and turned to see a hart racing towards her. From the dust in the direction the hart had come from she knew who this was. Dirth.

Sure enough Dirth pulled the hart to a stop just beside her. "Sa, are you helping Apprentice Healer Rawya?"

"You are only asking to be polite, dear brother," Sylaise replied as she smiled up at him.

Dirth blinked. He didn't otherwise respond.

"Did you warn uncle and Falon about us?" Sylaise asked.

"No."

She gently dabbed the dew from the spindleweed before placing it in her bag. Another mount was racing towards them. It was a horse by color and gate alone.

"Dirth!" a familiar voice called. "You shouldn't just charge off like that." Sure enough a familiar figure stopped behind Dirth, yellow gaze angered under his half mask.

"Falon?" Sylaise breathed the question. It had been so long since she had seen her oldest brother. She had known from Dirth he would have a mask to hide scarring, but seeing it now, only drove home the reality of it. There were scars rimming his eyes and she could see the ragged edge of it just under the mask.

Falon stiffened. His gaze slowly moved to her.

Sylaise moved around the mounts, watching Falon tracking her with his gaze. If he attacked, she didn't want the river, no matter how calm it was moving, behind her.

His eyes widened and mouth opened in an "O." For a long moment, he stared at her in stunned silence. Then, slowly, Falon's features straightened. He dismounted and moved so he was standing before her.

Sylaise looked up into her oldest brother's features. Her heart quickened.

"Dirth," - Falon didn't look away from Sylaise, mistrust glittering in his yellow gaze - "why is _she_ here?"

Hurt stabbed into Sylaise's heart. She knew their past was too bloody to just up and forget everything. " _I am not here to upset this world_ ," Sylaise snapped in elvish.

" _Oh, really_?" Falon'Din straightened, trying to make himself look bigger than he really was. He squared his strong shoulders and looked down upon her, gaze harsh. " _I can't picture the great and beloved hearthkeeper just giving up her throne_." He sneered. " _You reveled in such attention,_ dear _sister_ ," he spat the relation as if she was no better than the dirt under his feet.

Hot rage scorched her veins. " _And I am to believe you didn't_?" she glared up at him. " _How dare you_." She jabbed her finger into his chest. " _You who put stairs in temples just to 'keep up appearances' even knowing Dirth's health condition._ " She glanced at Dirth but he was now reading a book, ignoring them entirely. This only annoyed her more, here she was defending him and he ignored her.

" _Like you ever cared_ ," Falon hissed, grabbing hold of her hand and wrenching it away from his chest. He pulled her forward, until she could feel his hot breath on her face. " _The second you could, you attacked him for his wealth and power. You tried to exploit his physical weakness_!"

" _You tried to actually_ kill _him,_ " she spat back. " _Led all of us into believing he was a traitor. At least I never sank so low as to kill or betray a sibling in such away. Let alone a twin_!"

Falon'Din flinched, showing she struck a nerve.

" _Oh, does the truth hurt_? _You have to face what you did for father_."

"Hey, I think I got the root thing." June chose just then to reappear. He was looking at the leaves of the elf root he had gathered. "Perhaps you should check it, S-" He stopped, staring at them.

" _At least I never mated with my own blood_ ," Falon hissed, seeming unaware of June's appearance. " _Slut_."

A blur shot forward.

 _Whack_!

The sound of a fist striking bone resounded through the valley. The force of the punch sent the two of them to the ground. June spat in Falon's face.

"June?" Falon gasped in shock, eyes wide.

" _Elvhen'alas_!" June insulted Falon between punches. " _Ar tu na'din_!"

Falon recovered from his shock in less than a heartbeat. The next moment June was on his back as Falon flipped him and rolled on top of his younger brother. " _Durgen'lin_ ," he shot back. Stone blood. It was an insulted he'd hurled at June on numerous occasions.

" _Thin blooded fool_ ," June shot back as they rolled.

The horse whinnied and backed away from the two fighting elves.

Sylaise was barely aware of more arriving. Her eyes locked on her brothers. They rolled closer to the river.

"Look-" she started the warning.

Too late.

 _Splash_!

Water rushed over the shore as the two fell into the river. They vanished under water. Bubbles and blood trickled to the top. Water exploded up as the two surfaced.

"Lyrium head!" Falon flung himself at June.

The two vanished in a hail of water. The water rolled over bank.

Falon surfaced. "Dwarf brains," he growled as he shoved June back under.

June's leg lashed out of the water and struck Falon hard. Falon gasped and collapsed.

"Death slut!" June spat up water, eyes glowing brighter than just with the lyrium on his forehead.

Falon recovered and hooked his arm around June's neck. "Nug tits."

"That's it!" June screamed. He pulled out the item she had seen him working on. "You're dead, bird!"

"What is going on?"

Sylaise stiffened. She moved so she was a little hidden by Dirthamen's hart. She could still see the man who approached from the wagons which had just stopped beyond the hart and horse. Sure enough it was Solas, exactly as she remembered him except in tattered robes more suited for this time period.

A shocked shout sounded from the river. It turned quickly into a shriek of a barn owl. Sylaise chanced a glance at the river.

"Ha, it seems I caught myself a little bird." June waded back onto dry land, carrying a bedraggled owl by its legs. A sharp band was woven around the familiar owl. Blood mixed with the feathers. White rimmed Falon'Din's eyes. His feathers fluffed and his beak dug into the bands.

"June?" Solas whispered. Sylaise couldn't see her uncle from where she was.

"Ah, it's good to see you, uncle…" June gave a nervous smile.

"Release your brother, then we can discuss how you are here."

"That's my doing!" The cheery voice of Inan sounded. "Our family needs to be healed."

There was a long pause. "Release your brother," Solas told June, but his voice was steady now. "Dirth, tell your sister to stop hiding behind your hart. I'm not going to attack either of you."

Sylaise didn't move. Now the moment she had thought about since he had imprisoned them in the torment was here, she didn't know if she could ask for his forgiveness. If she even deserved it.

"I won't ask again. Release your brother."

June sighed. "Fine, fine." A soft thud sounded. "Hope you don't hate me even more now, ass."

" _Fenedhis_ , do you have any idea how much it hurts to be cut up by one of your inventions?"

"Is that rhetorical, brother?"

"No, nug tits, it's not!" Falon'Din hissed.

"Don't call me that or I will put your right back in the cage, birdy."

"Just try it, Lyrium head!"

Sylaise moved out from behind the hart just in time to see Solas take hold of her brothers' ears. _Whack_ \- their heads collided.

"Enough!" Solas barked at them. "You are far too old for me to have to intervene. Start acting your ages."

June and Falon'Din both rubbed their heads, eyes watering. "Okay, uncle," they said in unison.

"That still hurts," June muttered. Then he gave a weak smile. "Given that's all you did, I take it we're starting over," he hesitated, "Uncle Solas?"

Solas looked at June and nodded. "It does." He lifted his hand.

June didn't take it. Instead his eyes glazed with pain. "Forgive me, Uncle, I should never have followed father over you."

"We'll have this discussion later, for now, know you're forgiven if you can forgive me for giving up on all six of you."

"We gave up on you first." Sylaise walked over to Solas.

Solas's eyes softened with a mixture of pain and joy at the sight of her. He looked on the verge of tears, though Sylaise had only known her uncle to cry once before others.

" _Aneth ara_ , Uncle Solas." It was all she could think of saying. To another elvhen from this time it would just seem like a greeting. To them, it meant far more. It meant hope and a future.

Solas's lip quivered a little then he smiled. " _Aneth ara_ , _sa da'enasalin_." He drew her into an embrace.

Sylaise returned the embrace. For the first time in centuries, she felt completely safe. She felt like a little girl again who had just been pulled out of a fighting session by her uncle. She pulled June into the embrace as well.

"Whoa, who said I wanted in!" he protested.

Solas chuckled.

This made June hug their uncle as well. "I'm sorry, Uncle."

"I know."

"Wow, what exactly did we walk into?"

Solas pulled away from them and turned. This made it so Sylaise had a view of who had spoken. She blinked. It was as if she was looking right at a copy of her uncle though far younger than she had ever known him, with black hair instead of the golden brown and hair far less wild though still done in dreadlocks.

"Whoa, when did uncle get a mini-me?" June asked as he moved up to the young elf.

"You're one to talk," Falon muttered.

"Try sixteen years ago," the boy said sarcastically.

"And make that two!" Another elf popped up from behind the first, grinning cheerfully and wearing the _ugliest_ pants Sylaise had ever seen. The two looked exactly alike, except the second sported short messy hair under a stocking cap equally as ugly as his pants.

June jumped. "More twins. Mercy upon us all," he joked, "what is with uncle and father producing twins!"

Sylaise sighed and shook her head.

"You're only saying that because you're the only non twin out of the five of us," Falon'Din muttered.

"You're not alone in that regard," the first twin said, pointing behind him.

"What's going on here?"

Two more elves approached. The one who spoke was a young woman with long golden hair. Though her eyes were a different shade of blue, there was no mistaking Solas' features in her face. The second elf was a boy who appeared younger than the twins. He had the same golden hair, but it was short and hung in his face. From what Sylaise could see, he didn't look all that much like Solas.

"Who are these people, Papa?" the girl asked Solas.

June was behind and between them in a heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around their shoulders, grinning. "How splendid. More surprise cousins! I am El son of-" He cut off with a look at Dirth. "Well, two people my other brother seems to think it's unwise to mention given the daggers he shot me over his book."

"I am Sa," Sylaise introduced herself with a small bow of her head. "El," she tried not mess up his name, "I doubt they like having you hang off them like that."

"It-it's nice to meet you," the girl said, giving a nervous smile.

The young man appeared to be quite uncomfortable.

June straightened and clapped his hands. "I vote we commemorate this meeting and Uncle not wanting to kill us by an old game of Wolf Pile!"

"No!" Solas shot down the idea quickly.

Sylaise hid her laugh behind her hand. Of course June wanted that.

"Seriously!" Falon'Din snapped. "We've not even attempted that since we were kids!"

"All the more reason to try it."

"No," Solas stated again.

"Ah, but you never had a choice in such games, Uncle!" June grinned.

"Seriously Pops, who are these people?" the long haired twin demanded.

"They called us 'cousins', is that true?" the girl asked.

Solas sighed and rubbed his temple. "It is true. These are Falon's younger siblings and my brother's other kids." He frowned and looked at Sylaise. "Are your sister and niece here as well?"

Sylaise bowed her head. "They are. Though my sister is in a coma and niece is furious over this situation." Her heart ached at the thought of Andruil.

"Enough talk, more trying to play!"

"You're not a kid, Lyrium Head," Falon snapped at June.

June's eyes narrowed. "What did I just say about calling me that, birdy?" His voice had darkened and this time his hand rested on the thin, wrapped staff on his back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa wait a minute!" The short haired twin pushed past everyone and stood in front of June. "Is that really lyrium in your head?"

"What?" The other twin joined his brother. "Wow it does look like lyrium."

"That's amazing!" the second twin gushed. "How'd you do that? Why'd you do it? What's it do?"

This made June drop his hand from his staff. He rubbed his knuckles on his jacket. "I know it's amazing." He grinned then tapped the lyrium rune. "It let's me work and touch raw lyrium without going insane."

"That is awesome," the locced twin said in amazement. "Is that why your eyes glow too?"

"It is." June shot a smug smile towards Falon'Din.

Falon'Din rolled his eyes.

Sylaise shook her head. That had gone to June's head way too quickly. She crossed over to the girl. "It's nice to see another woman in this family." She gave the young woman as warm a smile as she could. "The hair clip brings out your eyes." Sylaise gently touched the clip in her cousin's hair. Then looked the younger woman up and down. She took far more care in what she wore than Andruil ever would have. While Sylaise loved her twin dearly, Andruil had been known to enjoy the hunt and messes long before she had been driven insane by the taint.

Perhaps, just perhaps there was finally another girl in the family who would love to talk clothes.

" _Ma serannas_ ," the girl smiled, a small blush on her cheeks. "It's nice to meet you, it was Sa, right?" She gave a small curtsy. "My name is Lorien, but everyone just calls me Lori."

"Really, everyone?" June asked both his eyebrows raised. "Hey, Dirthy, do you call her Lori?"

Dirthamen looked up from his book.

Lori giggled. "Well, asides from him, but he's formal with everyone."

"Since we're giving out names, I'm Fen," said the long-haired twin.

"And I'm Fennir," added the second.

Sylaise looked at them. "Really?" Sylaise had to admit it was odd given the fact Fen'Harel had been a name meant to degrade their uncle.

"Hey, Uncle, you honestly agreed to having your sons named after that name father gave you so as to make it so the people hated you?" June asked.

Solas let out a low breath.

Both twins cocked their heads in confusion. "What?"

Falon'Din crossed over to them. "Hey, Hammer Brains, shut up!" he snapped and struck June in the head with his hand.

"Oh, that's the best insult you have now," June retorted.

"The best you've heard." Falon'Din glared at his brother. The two looked ready to start killing one another.

"Enough!" Sylaise moved to try and part her brothers.

"Anyways," Lori clapped, clearly trying to change the subject. "This is our younger brother, Meldarion, but we all just call him Mel," she said, putting an arm around his shoulders.

" _A-anderan atishan_ ," Mel said shyly, giving them a weak wave.

June frowned then grinned. "Now we have ages as well." He moved to Dirth and pulled him off the Hart with ease.

Dirthamen didn't even attempt to struggle. June carried their older brother over to Falon'Din and positioned him beside him his back to the river.

"What are you doing?" Falon'Din asked.

"Stay there." June moved over to Sylaise. "Sister," he bowed hand held out.

"I will humor you," she hesitated as she took his hand, "El."

June escorted her over to stand by Dirthamen. "Space missing for our other sister who can't be here. Another for the niece who will refuse to be here." He walked over to Lori. "Lori, right? You're the oldest by the looks of you." He bowed, giving her a charming smile as he held out his hand to her. "You're hand if you would, my lady."

"Okay," Lori agreed, clearly unsure just what was going on.

June led her over to a spot clearly three away from Sylaise. He turned her to face away from the river. "Oh, Uncle, stand beside Falon, would you?"

"Why?" Solas asked.

"Humor him, Solas," Dirthamen stated as he pulled back out his book and started to read it.

Solas sighed and walked over to stand by Falon'Din.

"Now." June moved to Fen and Fennir. "I am going to guess Fen's older than Fennir. So can you stand by your sister as such? And Mel by Fennir?"

"Wait, why can't I be the older one?" Fennir asked.

June smiled and shrugged. "Well, given your name's Fennir and Fen is named for the first part of Uncle's honorary name in the family-"

Solas snorted at this.

"-you must be the younger. I mean Falon was named friend by our mother and Dirthy is secret so friend of secrets."

"Amusing," Falon stated with a dry tone.

"Then-"

"Just humor him, please," Sylaise stopped June from saying her real name given the People had never added to her or Andruil's names.

"Hold on, so, I'm technically not actually named after Pops, I'm really named after _him_?" Fennir asked, pointing to Fen.

"Fennir, how are you _just now_ figuring this out?" Lori said.

The younger twin looked around dumbfounded. "I never thought about that," he said in disbelief.

"Maker." Mel shook his head.

June blinked. "Well I suppose it's better than your mother naming you after random things like ours did. Or your mother calling you Pride and Vengeance for a war with the Shadow Ones. Heck my mother called me 'our,' and my oldest sister 'one,' so yeah." June shrugged.

"Hey, come on, Fennir," Fen said when he saw his brother pout. "Look at it this way, we're still both named after wolves."

Fennir looked at his twin, then grinned. "Yeah that's still awesome."

"Get in line, silly wolves," Lori chuckled as she pulled her brothers towards the line. "You too, Mel."

June frowned. "Hey, Uncle, I think I forgot mother so move a little as if she's there between you Falon."

" _Serannas_ she's not actually," Falon muttered.

"Scared she'd behead you, brother?" June teased.

Sylaise shivered. Their mother would be more likely to kill all of them but Dirth who hadn't betrayed her. "Moving on please, brother. Why are you lining us up like this?"

June had moved to push Solas over before he moved to his spot. "It's the line of succession!" June laughed. "So, father was our leader first, with mother I guess if we really want to be technical about it. Now Uncle is."

"I beg your pardon," Solas snapped.

June flicked his wrist. "Then I guess the idiot is now next in line. Followed by the genius Dirthy. Then the lovely Sa. Missing," - June pointed to the empty spot where Andruil should have stood - "me." he pointed to the next empty place. "Also missing. The lovely Lori, the rowdy wolf and his shadow next. Then Mel."

Falon hit his mask.

"This is what you were doing?" Lori asked.

"Wait hold on, who're you calling a shadow?" Fen glared.

Sylaise moved over to her younger brother. "Ju-" she caught herself, "El, I've told you we older twins don't like our younger twin being called our shadow." _Fenedhis_ , she had almost called him by his real name. 

"Well Dirth was Falon's reflection not his shadow," June pointed out.

Sylaise sighed and shook her head.

"Now Uncle on the other hand."

"I wouldn't continue that one," Dirth stopped June and turned a page in his book.

June frowned and looked at their older brother. "Haven't you had time to read that book a hundred times by now, Dirthy?"

"Well Fennir's neither my shadow nor my reflection," Fen clarified.

"Yeah, we're partners in crime," Fennir said.

"So you're both equally irritating?" Lori teased.

"That we are, sister, that we are," Fen nodded as both twins slung their arms around each other's shoulders.

Falon stepped out of line next. "So, let me get this straight. One you lined us up to prove you're no longer the second to last in age. Two, you included our younger sister's daughter but none of Dirth's kids? Dith, why didn't you point this out?" Falon demanded.

"I am doing my utmost to ignore him." Dirth turned another page in his book.

"Well, that explains the slow reading for the keeper of all knowledge," June stated with a scowl.

"Speaking of which, have any of you seen Valen, Aunt Milly or _mamae_ anywhere?" Lori asked.

"They weren't far behind in the retreat," Dirthamen stated. "They'll be arriving shortly with the rest of the inner circle of the old Inquisition and those Inan helped get out of the alienage." Dirthamen snapped his book closed. "Sa, I take it you and Rawya were gathering herbs for healing."

"He needn't ask when he already knows," June muttered in Sylaise's ear.

"He's being polite," Sylaise tried to explain.

"After so rudely trying to ignore me." June's eyes narrowed. Without warning he left Sylaise's side and moved right up to Dirth. He drew one of Dirth's daggers.

"Don't you even think about it, Lyrium Head!" Falon advanced on June.

June didn't make a move to attack with dagger instead he just inspected it. "Dirthy," he started, voice calm, "where are the daggers and armor I crafted you?"

"Papa, what is going on?" Lori asked Solas, worry in her eyes.

Solas moved over to his children. "Our family wasn't exactly on good terms with one another," Solas explained.

"Clearly," said Fen.

"This is a very poorly crafted iron bark dagger." June twirled it in his fingers. Then he pinched the blade. At once it shattered.

"J-" Sylaise winced. "El, put the dagger back together this instant!" Sylaise snapped. She moved towards her brothers.

"P-please, everyone," Mel spoke up. He held up his hands gesturing for peace. "Let's all try to calm down. Th-there's no need to be so hostile."

A familiar sensation washed through Sylaise. A power to move emotions. Her eyes snapped from June and Dirth to Falon, but he hadn't made a sound and this wasn't Falon's magic.

"Falon!" Power ripped across the ground from June. The ground cracked under his feet.

"It wasn't me," Falon growled. "But you're welcome to a fight anytime."

"Only you have such an ability!" June hissed. June drew his staff. It elongated the tip snapped out and a spectral hammer appeared at the end.

"Holy shit!" Lori gasped, staring at the hammer with wide eyes.

Sylaise only glanced at her. As she did so, she noticed the youngest of her new cousins had a nosebleed..

"El!" She caught her brother's staff before he could move it. "It wasn't from Falon." She glared at her younger brother. "Take one moment and just look before you leap to conclusions."

A small whimper caught everyone's attention. All eyes turned to Mel, who stood wide eyed with his hands cupped around his nose. Blood seeped from between his fingers.

"Mel, what happened?" Lori asked.

"I-I don't know," Mel replied nervously. "My n-nose is bleeding and it hurts and-"

June lowered his staff and turned, his eyes wide. "Half bloods have," his voice was soft, eyes wide.

"As I was trying to say, it's not me," Falon hissed.

" _What_ is going on?!" Lori snapped. "You guys keep saying that something happened but I don't even know what thing you're talking about!"

Solas lowered his hand from where it had rested on his staff.

Sylaise looked from June to her cousins. "It seems your little brother has a power he might not even be aware of. An ability we've only seen from Falon in the past, to affect other's emotions."

" _Mel_?" Fen said in disbelief.

"Th-that can't be," Mel insisted, shaking his head while he clutched his nose. "I have no p-power, I'm not even a mage!"

June turned fully to Mel. "Neither is Dirthy, yet-"

Dirthamen placed his hand over June's mouth. "That's enough," his voice was soft. "We can speak of this later when the entire family is here."

"Papa?" Mel turned to Solas, his face anxiously pale. "Wh-what's going on? Did I d-do something bad? I don't understand…"

Solas looked at Mel. Even from where Sylaise was she could see the unease and shock in her Uncle's eyes. He hadn't known about this, only Falon and Dirth seemed to have.

"It's not bad," Sylaise assured her cousin, her voice soft and kind. She walked over to them. "We just weren't expecting it." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I still don't understand what I did." His voice sounded so quiet and lost. "I just wanted them to stop fighting…"

Falon walked over to Mel. "And it would have done that with any other group of people, cousin," his voice was sweet and gentle, the voice had once used only with Dirthamen. "Normally you've only used this ability by mistake when playing an instrument, but perhaps your desire for us to stop fighting was strong enough it triggered."

"So this is actually happening?" Fennir asked. "Wow, Mel, you can totally mind control people now!"

"N-no I'm not doing that!" Mel squeaked. "I don't want to control anybody's mind."

"It's not mind control," Falon said. "It's more holding a key to emotions."

"It's mind control," June stated.

"That is a vast oversimplification of what both Falon and Meldarion can do." Dirthamen handed Mel a rag. "Meldarion, your ability won't last in the mind like mind control and as was shown with El can be countered. What you're doing is no different than someone hugging another person or punching them. The effect will be close to the same in the reaction of the person and will last just as long."

"O-oh," Mel blinked. He used the rag to clean the blood from his nose and hands. "I g-guess that isn't too bad. I don't want to hurt anybody though; I'd rather try and make people feel better if anything."

"Then hold to that," Falon told him. "It is the key to your ability when not playing an instrument."

Sylaise backed away from them a little ways.

"The others are coming," Dirthamen informed them, his eyes locked on the horizon.

Sylaise followed her brother's gaze. Sure enough she could see the rest of the army was coming towards them now. Their pace was slower than Dirthamen's group had been, showing they had wounded.

*~ x ~*

Fen looked his younger brother up and down. He didn't notice anything different about him, though maybe it was strange to expect him to suddenly look different.

' _Not as strange as all of this,'_ he thought to himself.

' _Agreed,'_ Fennir mentally replied. _'Who would have thought Mel had this hiding up his sleeve?'_

' _Nobody, not even Mel it seems.'_ Something like this coming from Mel, who wasn't even a mage, made it all the more unexpected. Of course Falon was right, even the non-mages in the family had powers, however to Fen they didn't really count. They were exceptions to the rules while Mel and the others were…

' _Normal?'_ Fennir chimed in.

Fen snorted. _'Okay you have me there.'_ It was a bit of a stretch to think of themselves as completely ordinary. From a young age the twins realized that they could communicate with each other through their thoughts. They kept this little trick between themselves, a secret only they knew.

"Look at all of them."

The twins perked up.

Lori was staring out at the approaching army. "There's so many of them," she said.

"I wonder where they all came from," Fennir mused.

A heavy weight fell over Fen's shoulders. "So, off the subject of that little army," El's voice sounded Fen's ear. "What are you both specializing in?"

"You mean like in magic?" Fen asked.

"We're Arcane Tempests!" Fennir proudly proclaimed.

"You know that's not a real thing, right?" Lori told them.

Fen frowned. "Yes it is, we made it a real thing."

"Arcane tempests?" El mused. "So, it's one of your own creation? Interesting. Sort of like Falon founded necromancy, Sa founded spirit healing, Uncle Solas whatever he does, and I founded the greatest of them all."

Falon snorted.

"What did you make?" Fennir asked.

"Arcane warrior." El straightened and grinned. "Though I've been adding more tweaks to it over the years most never could." He took out his staff and held it out. The staff wasn't that of a normal mage. The ends were metal this was true, but most of it was wrapped in a thick hide. Runes were etched onto the staff each a different color: red, icy blue, and purple. More runes were visible lower down. These were also colored: one was a red-purple, the next below it was yellow, a light blue one followed, and the last was a slightly different color of yellow.

"That's amazing," Fennir gasped.

 _'Man I would love to hold it,'_ Fen thought.

 _'Ask him!'_

 _'You think he'd let us?'_

 _'Just ask!'_ Fennir pressed.

"Hey, do you mind if I…?" Fen asked, pointing to the staff.

El shrugged. He held out the staff to them. "Just be certain to give it back. It will take me way too long to gather what's needed to craft another if you somehow manage to break it."

"Don't worry," Fen nodded. He carefully took the staff from El's hands. The first thought he had was just how light it was. From the look of the staff alone he assumed it would weigh a good deal, but he found he had no trouble holding it.

Outside of the runes and the covering on the staff which hid the interlocks to elongate it, one end held what looked to be half a cage made from metal. It was counterweighted by the end of the staff which held a detailed anvil with a hammer striking it. On either side of the anvil was the detailed _vallaslin_ of the creator June.

"It's beautiful," Fen said. "How long did it take for you to make this?"

"Well, the tricky part was the runes and the elements, getting it to the point of switching between them on a whim during battle. The theory behind that took me a few years to get to mesh with the iron bark. The rest of the staff only took a day to craft."

"That's ingenious, being able to switch out the runes."

"Fen, let me hold it!" Fennir begged.

"All right, all right, hold still!" Fen swatted his brother away when he tried pulling the staff from his hands. "Here, be careful with it."

Fennir squealed in excitement as he took the staff. "It so cool!" he grinned as he held it up. His head turned side to side as he looked at it from different angles. "We've been actually making plans for different staff designs, but none of them come close to this!"

El was about to reply when he stopped and looked up. A few of the army had broken off and were heading towards them.

"Uncle El," - Valen was at the head of group - "what are you doing out here away from the healer's _araval_?"

"It's all right, he and Sa are with me." The girl who had been off some ways from the group approached then. She headed straight for Valen.

Valen's ears reddened a little. " _Aneth ara_ , Rawya," he muttered.

"Oh, you're shy all of a sudden, Keeper," Rawya teased. "It's cute."

"Valen, how is everyone?" Lori asked.

"A few need healing among the army, but Grandmother and her group were barely harmed." He tilted his head back a little. "You can see for yourself."

" _Da'lenen_?" Someone was running up to the group and it didn't take the twins long before they realized who it was.

" _Mamae!"_ Fen and his siblings ran towards their mother.

She had a large scratch on her forehead, but asides from that she didn't seem to be severely hurt.

"Thank goodness you're all all right," Nimwen said as she pulled them all into a hug.

"Us? What about you?" Lori asked.

"I'm a little banged up, but I'm fine," Nimwen assured them. She raised a brow. "Fennir what is _that_?"

"Oh." In his excitement, Fennir forgot he still had El's staff in his hand. "El showed us his staff and let me and Fen hold it."

"Who is El, _da'len_?"

" _Andaran atish'an_." El walked over to them. "You must be the aunt I've never met." He paused frowning. "Well, I guess I only have one aunt considering mother didn't have siblings." He smiled at Nimwen. "I'm El, Solas's youngest nephew. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Nimwen." He gave Nimwen a bow.

"Don't be fooled by him being a gentlemen," Falon warned.

Nimwen stared at El.

Fen and Fennir knew that look. It was the look their mother gave when she was suspicious or trying to figure something out.

"I see we're having another impromptu family reunion. Not surprised at this point, to be honest." She looked to Solas. " _Ma vhenan_?"

Solas shrugged. "I wasn't aware of Inan's plan until I ran into these two."

El smiled. "That is Sa," he introduced his sister. "Our niece is back at the camp, well our niece by our sister and not brother is. She's Ghilani." He snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He turned to Falon. "Falon, Dirthy, all our names together in this tongue mean 'Our one secret friend to guide.' Brilliant!"

Falon hit his head.

"You're _all_ here?" Nimwen's eyes went wide, her brows hidden behind her bangs.

"Wait, did you know about all of them?" Fennir asked.

Sa stepped forward but before she could speak Solas spoke. "My brother isn't here," there was an odd note to his voice as mentioned the brother he so very rarely talked about. "I was aware of all his children and grandchild, Fennir, but I never imagined Inan would get them."

"Ah, so good knowing someone still cares," El joked then laughed at Solas's glare. "Yes, yes, you as well Uncle."

"Still can't believe you never told us about your family, Pops," Fen glared, crossing his arms. The fact that they had this many family members that their parents never told them about didn't sit well with Fen.

' _Me too,'_ Fennir agreed. He didn't know why they were never told, but family shouldn't be kept a secret.

"I honestly can't blame uncle for never mentioning us," Sa stated from where she was still standing close to Solas and Falon. Mahvir had moved at some point to be near his son.

"We did try killing Uncle many times after all," El mused.

"EL!" both Falon and Sa snapped at him in unison.

"You two sound like twins there. Did you swap with Dirthy when I wasn't looking, Sa?" El teased.

This earned him a dirty look from Falon.

El cleared his throat. "I swear by all the lyrium mines I once owned, it's the honest truth."

Solas shook his head, hand over his eyes.

Fennir's eyes widened. "You tried to kill Pops?"

"Why?" Mel spoke up.

Sa's features grew pained. "There are many reasons all of which El and I regret deeply."

"But the main reason was our father wanted uncle dead," Falon continued.

"To the point his rage was ready to consume any in his path to those ends," El stated in grave tones. "Including us and especially our mother."

"Oh my goodness," Lori gasped, her hands going to her mouth. "That's terrible!"

"Pops what the fuck did you do to make him so angry?" Fen asked in disbelief. He'd gotten mad at his siblings more times than he could count, but he'd never gotten mad enough to want to kill any of them. Just thinking about felt wrong to him.

Solas raised both of his eyebrows at this.

It was Sa who answered. "Our father would have killed any of us unless we completely sided with him. There was never a piece of him which could feel love or empathy for another life."

Falon shifted a little. His gaze was pained as he looked at Dirth. "It's the reason he took such pleasure in manipulating me into trying to kill Dirth. And later all of us into actually killing our mother."

"He was and always will be a psychopath," Sa finished.

"That's awful," Mel said sadly.

"So that's why you never told us anything about them," Fen said to Solas.

Solas bowed his head. "It is one of the reasons." He turned just as more started to arrive including the rest of the old Inquisition members and their children.

"Mother went with the army and wounded to the camp," Valen informed Mahvir.

"So what do we do now?" Lori asked. "Where are we going?"

"There's a camp not too far from here where the people are at," Dith explained. He turned to the old inner circle. "You're welcome to stay for as long as you need."

"It's appreciated," said Aunt Viv, who was the first to speak up. "Though soon we'll have to start planning for- darling, what in the Maker's name are you holding?"

Fennir looked around to see who she was talking to, only to realize she was staring at him. "Who, me?"

"Yes dear, where in Thedas did you get that monster of a staff?"

El laughed. "That would be both my staff and my own creation."

The enchantress turned to El and her eyes immediately widened. "Is that...lyrium on your head?"

"No, I thought it was silverrite," El jested.

"What have you done to yourself? More importantly how have you not received lyrium poisoning?"

"El's really crafty," Fennir explained. "He did that so he can work with raw lyrium. Isn't that impressive?"

El gave Viv an elegant bow. "I am both a crafter and an arcane warrior, dear lady." He straightened. "I am well aware of the dangers of lyrium. It took many centuries of careful study and experimentation before applied this rune to myself."

"You can ask him about that later, Vivienne," Nimwen interrupted. "Right now we need to focus on getting everyone in order and planning our next move."

"Apprentice healer Rawya, I will remain behind with you to finish gathering what the People need." Sa looked at Rawya. "El, you should head back with the others."

"I'm happy about that. People have such weird names of these herbs now." He shook his head. "Elf root, really? So insulting."

Sa smile and gave a short laugh which sounded more like ringing bells than anything else. "Oh, yes, the horror of centuries changing herb names."

El scowled. "You have fun playing with plants, dear older sister. I will be far more useful crafting weapons and armor. By Dirthy's sword and those staves and weapons they're caring they need far better weapons."

Falon rolled his eyes at the sky.

"Don't say a word, birdy!" El snapped.

"Could you make us something?" Fen asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes, make us some great staffs!" Fennir added.

"Well, can I get mine back first?" El teased.

"O-oh right," Fennir said sheepishly. Reluctantly he returned the staff to its owner.

" _Ma serannas_ , _da'len_." El returned his staff to his back.

The group had started off, following behind Mahvir and Valen.

"The best way to start making a weapon is to take into account the user's personal style and specialization. The weapon should always act to enhance and even aid the user in battle. Those twigs you two are carrying are just that twigs which shoot fire and lightning. So, first I need a better understanding of your created specialization: arcane tempest, correct?"

"Yes," Fen nodded. "To be honest, we probably spend more time studying up on our tempest skills than we do magic."

"Probably?" Lori snicked.

"Shut up," Fen snapped at her.

"We learned from our Aunt Sera how to mix certain brews that you put in these glass flasks," Fennir continued. He pulled out a tiny flask from his coat to show El. "You can do all sorts of stuff with these. We use magic mostly to boost the effects of these rather than just use pure magic."

"It annoys Pops to no end," Fen smirked. "says we've been slacking on our magic training."

"Phft, my father said the same thing when I started creating the arcane warrior." El gave a dismissive flick of his wrist. "Father actually said it was _ghilan'him banal'vhen_ , which in your language means the path that leads astray." El whispered to them so no one could hear. "You see uncle and father are too old and too stuck in their ways to appreciate real art."

"You don't have to tell us that," Fen said.

"What are you three giggling about?" asked Nimwen.

"Nothing, _mamae_ ," the twins said in unison.

El ignored Nimwen and pulled out parchment from one of the bags around his waist. "You said it uses flasks. I could incorporate that into the design." He started to sketch as he walked. "How many different kinds are there?"

"There's three standard types, though we've been experimenting with new formulas," Fen explained.

"But having the main three would be fine. It would probably be too much for us to add too many," Fennir added.

"Three base with more being made." El nodded as he seemed to mutter this and write quickly as they went. "Yes, yes, this could work. If they're based in the elements the problem is counter balancing it with the element of the staff."

"You guys are talking staffs?"

"Have you been eavesdropping on us," Fen frowned.

Lori huffed. "Like you two aren't always spying on people."

"Ah-ha, you admitted it," Fennir grinned.

"I didn't admit anything."

El hadn't seemed to be paying attention. "There!" he exclaimed and showed the image to the three siblings. "What do you think?"

The picture depicted a beautiful staff. A fox was wrapped around one end, with his mouth open wide there was elvish writing around it. From what the twins had learned from their father they could read a little of it which said the maw was where the flasks would drop from. More writing up the staff showed the same design as El's staff to swap elements. There were also two more to swap between spirit and cleansing runes. The other end of the staff held a curved blade which looked more like a fox's tail than anything else.

"That looks so cool," Fennir said in awe.

"It does. And how'd you know we like foxes?" Fen asked.

El shrugged. "You seem clever but not as quiet and thoughtful as wolf, thus fox."

"What do you think I am?" asked Lori.

"Hmm." El looked at her closely. "You've the grace of a cat but something stronger than the ones kept for micing. Silent, and smart. I would say a puma."

"Oh my," Lori blushed. "I like the sound of that."

"This is fun," Fennir clapped. "Hey, do Mel next. Lemme guess, mouse?"

El gave a small smile and looked at Mel. It took him a long while before he said, "Albatross."

Fen raised a brow. "Albatross?"

"It's a sort of sea bird. Beautiful and elegant from what little I know about them. If you want more ask your father or Dirthy. Dirthy would be able to tell you a lot more than I can." El shrugged. Then he looked at Lori. "What's your specialization?" he changed the subject.

"Well papa has been training me to be a Rift mage," Lori replied. "It's still a relatively new discipline since it was created during the time of the Breach. Papa says that I'm quite skilled," she said proudly.

Fen rolled his eyes. _'I'm Papa's number one pupil. If I'm good he even gives me essays to do for fun! Hooray!'_

Fennir snorted loudly, trying to cover it with his hand.

"Rift mage?" El frowned. "I supposed he would have to make a new specialization with the Veil in place."

Solas seemed to have overheard his specialization because he dropped back to them. "Lori, with this new war, I might not be able to train you as often. I asked if Valendrian is willing to help and he agreed."

Lori blinked and made a small noise. "Uh sure Papa. That would be fine," she smiled.

' _Is it me or does she seem a little off?'_ Fennir asked Fen.

' _She does look uncomfortable for some reason.'_

Solas frowned but nodded and moved back towards the front of the group.

El hadn't looked away from Lori. "You know, you shouldn't choose your specialization just to get your father's approval. It's no way to happiness." He placed his free hand on Lori's shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing that," Lori chuckled.

The twins looked at each other and proceeded to roll their eyes.

El gave her shoulder a squeeze. "My dear cousin, I'm," - he paused frowning - "almost nine thousand and have been in your shoes. You're not fooling me so easily. I wanted to be like my father when I was little, be able to impress him, but I struggled with fire magic while I found spirit and earth based spells came to me naturally. You don't need to live your life trying to impress Solas. I believe he would understand if you picked your path in life. In fact he would approve far more than disapprove." El laughed and joked, "As long it doesn't involve slavery and world domination that is."

"Or explosives apparently," Fen said bitterly. El could go on about their father wanting them to be themselves, but it was apparent that that didn't apply to Fen and Fennir.

El chuckled, though the laugh was forced and dark. "Well, that might be because of my father. He liked blowing things up as well." He shook his head. "Perhaps if you found a way to show him it is magic, it would help. I would still say follow who you are at your core." El looked at Lori. "So, my question to you is: who are you at your core?"

Lori put her finger to her lip, which Fennir knew meant she was thinking.

"I'm… not sure," she confessed.

El took a deep breath. "Look it this way, Uncle Solas enjoys finding and exploiting weakness in his opponent, he has always loved the dream realm and thus can use it to weaken the opponent through, I believe it's now called the Fade. Then look at my older brother Falon. He has a natural ability with death and terror. Thus being a necromancer is natural for him. Now, I don't like manipulating the minds others. I like being on the front lines, becoming a solid defense for my allies over even a support, moving flexibly between the role of a stone wall and the rejuvenation of lyrium." El paused and looked at Lori. "Think on the role you would rather play. And of course there are more options out than just these."

"I never thought about it like that," said Lori. "To be honest, I like the sound of protecting people better."

Fen smiled. He and his sister may not always see eye to eye, but he knew that if he and Fennir were ever in trouble, Lori had their backs. She was a protector at heart.

The group had arrived at the camp. It was well hidden within the hills and edge of the mountains. The adults, outside of El who had been speaking with them, and including Valen who wasn't yet an adult, were already discussing strategy despite barely being within the camp.

"We'll talk with you lot later," El told Solas and the others from the inner circle. "Come on," he whispered to the twins and Lori, "before they decide we need to be a part of the planning."

"But what if they do need us?" Lori asked, looking unsure.

Fennir rolled his eyes. "Lor, for once try and loosen up a little bit."

"I can be loose," Lori insisted. Her eyes widened. "Wait that came out wrong. Don't you-"

It was too late, the twins were already laughing.

The elven girl puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "Shut up and let's go."

El shook his head, smiling. He led the way to a crafting area he had set up earlier. No one was there right then. It was in a more secluded, set up aways from the tents. El pulled out a few items from a bag around his belt. It looked to be tools for working, even though some Fen had never seen before.

"All right." El turned to them. "Shall we get started?"

 **Flame:** Love the interactions in the family. Especially the twins with June

 **Herenya:** Nothing quite like a war to bring family together, no?

Also, it's come to my attention that some people are a bit confused by all the familial relations regarding the kiddos. Here is a quick list of the Inquisitions' kids with race and age for everyone who's cusious!

Cullen and Franne-Louise: Leon and Leanne 17, Rosalie 13: human

Josephine and Blackwall: Tulio 16, Esmeralda 14: human

Dorian and Iron Bull: Parsey 21: human-qunari (adopted)

Sera and Dagna: Rosha 19: Qunari (adopted)

Hawke and Fenris: Braun 21: elf blooded human (adopted), Berdine 17: elf (adopted)

Krem and Harding: Grekla 10: dwarf (adopted)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Shall we get started?" June looked at his cousins. He was going over all the ways to force himself not to finish their staves and instead have them aid him in the process. It had been centuries since he had ever had help while crafting aside from someone bringing him materials.

"Yes, let's do this!" Fennir exclaimed. The boy was practically bouncing in place, the tails of his hat swinging like an excited puppy's tail.

"All right, we're going to start with the basics." June moved over to a store of ironbark Dirthamen had given. His older brother stated it was for use for the family. Though, now June thought on it he wondered if his brother had meant blood family or the People considering it seemed Dirthamen viewed all the People as his family.

June shook the thought from his mind as he pulled out the bark. They would have to meld it to into two long shafts.

"This part I doubt crafters would be pleased I am sharing." June placed a finger over his lips and winked at the twin boys and Lori.

"We get to work with ironbark?" There was an excited gleam in Fen's eyes.

" _Mamae_ told us that ironbark was a specialty amongst the Dalish," Lori said studiously.

June blinked then chuckled. "First lesson of the day, Lori," - he wagged his finger before her - "you need to have fun and not worry about the history behind what we're doing." He grinned.

The girl blinked, as if taken aback by this. She rolled her shoulders and nodded. "Very well, I guess I can do that." Despite her claim, her face still bore an expression that was a perfect match for Solas when he was tackling a project.

The sight made June chuckle a little. She certainly was his uncle's daughter, this was for certain. Though she was more like the older Solas and the twins reminded him of the fun Solas from his own childhood.

"We're going to start with smaller pieces than these," June informed them. He picked up some of the smaller shards. "The key is to get the trick to crafting with this wood as it is as hard as metal." He passed out of the shards to the three of them. "I'm going to see if you three can figure out how to shift the wood without me giving it away." He gave them a wink.

"Easy," both twins declared.

Lori gave the shard a helpless stare before she went back to looking determined. "All right, I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out."

June smiled at her before he knelt down and picked up a case. From it he pulled a Fade Bow, as he jokingly called it. Dirthamen had, as he always seemed to, know he wanted to replace their uncle's bow the Shadow Ones had destroyed. Thus, his brother had found everything June needed including the few shards which remained of the Mask of the Dread Wolf.

"Just come to me if you lot get stuck." June straightened and pulled out the incomplete bow.

The twins and Lori sat down with their pieces and set about trying to learn the ironbark's secrets. Lori studied her piece with a meticulous eye, mouthing quietly to herself as she tried different methods of getting the wood to move.

The twins poked and prodded at their shards like curious hounds. They didn't talk but they gave each other looks and seemed to know what the other was going to do.

June chuckled at the sight of this. Given the many talents his kin possessed, it would not surprise him if the twins really were mind readers. Perhaps he should stop this so they actually helped their sister a little with conversation. No, that wasn't the point of being siblings. He would let it go. Though, he could also be wrong.

June stoked the small forge before he placed several pieces of raw ore to be melted. "How's it coming?" he asked as he straightened.

"This stuff is like a rock," Lori sighed. "I don't see how one can bend it."

"Fen, that's a great idea!" Fennir suddenly yelled. He cupped his hands and suddenly a small flame appeared in his palms. "Okay, hold it over."

June's eye twitched. Oh mercy, but he had to let them so he bit back telling them not use fire.

June watched as the twins' face when from satisfied to panicked.

"Fennir, it's warping!"

"Wh-what do I do?!"

"Cancel the fire!"

"Goodness," Lori sighed.

The fire disappeared from Fennir's hands and he and his brother looked at their warped shard in disappointment.

"That wasn't it, was it?" Fen asked.

June chuckled. "View it this way, if it was then every human across the world would be using ironbark instead of silverrite and other such strong metals." June took the piece of warped wood, it had lost all of it properties the moment they had tried to burn it. "Fire to ironbark is as water to normal wood, not only does it warp it but it will destroy what makes ironbark so valuable. This is why most crafters only use fire runes after they have forged the wood to its final stage."

He passed them another shard. "Ironbark only comes from places in this world were the Veil is thin. Think on why this is and then consider how this knowledge will help you."

"Got it," Fennir nodded, as if he suddenly had the answer.

"El, do you have a stone?" asked Lori.

June coughed. "Perhaps I should stick with crafting the ironbark pieces of now." Instead he pulled out the metal he had melted. "I will make the negative for your staves blades later tonight. For now I will show you how to forge what I already have ready." He pointed to the gloves that had been placed on the desk with small hammers. "Get those and put them on."

"Why does this remind of the time you two convinced me to help you make that stupid grease trap?" Lori said as she slipped on the gloves.

"Hey, you're the one who agreed to help," Fen retorted.

"Because you said it was hair oil!"

"Still can't believe you fell for that," Fennir snorted.

June chuckled. He started to show them how to forge metal. After a time he asked, "So you grew up in a human city? It must be odd."

"Not really," Lori replied. "We grew up fairly normal-well, as normal as the four of us could be, what with our mother being the Inquisitor and all. There's not just humans in Kirkwall, though. There's plenty of dwarves, elves, even some qunari still live there. It's a pretty busy place, lots of people out and about, but that makes it exciting," she smiled.

"Personally I think it may have been odder for our parents," said Fen. " _Mamae_ grew up Dalish and Pops was like some sort of hermit so they didn't really get city life until later."

Hermit? June started to laugh. Oh, the images this gave him. He supposed it wasn't far removed to how they had lived back during the war with the Shadow Ones. June doubled over. He was fighting falling to the ground. "Mercy," he gasped. "The images of him as hermit," he gasped, eyes watering.

"Well he was!" Fen persisted. "I mean, when _mamae_ first mentioned us going to school he acted like he had no idea what she was talking about."

"I hated school," Fennir shuddered. "The headmistress was so mean, I swear she had a vendetta against us."

"Maybe because you two were little hellions from day one," Lori pointed out.

"We were ten, give us a break," Fennir defended.

June pulled himself together. He took off his gloves and pulled out some food for all of them to share. "Perhaps the word 'school' is just one he didn't understand. We had something similar in Elvhenan set up by Dirthamen where the elders would teach the young." June shrugged. "But growing up Uncle had to learn everything on his own and later he taught my siblings and I through stories."

"He and _mamae_ did the same for us," Lori replied. "They taught us how to read and count and told us stories. _Mamae_ said that with the Dalish all the children would get together to be taught by the clan _hahren,_ so when we were older she sent us to school because she thought we should be around more kids our age."

"Which was stupid," Fen grumbled. "If we wanted more friends we could just get more friends."

Lori rolled her eyes.

June smiled rather amused by this. He wondered what the new Dirthamen would say. He even wondered what Solas would think of such places. It had been so long since he had really known Solas and he knew Dirthamen had been extremely shy which he no longer was.

"Your school is something I've never had," June stated.

"I didn't think it was that bad," said Lori.

"Of course you didn't." Fen crossed his arms. "Teachery types love you. That's why during magic lessons Pops lets your mistakes slide, but when me or Fennir mess up he acts like we just burnt down the market."

"If you wouldn't fight him on everything and just did what he tells you to do-"

"But we're not good at what he tells us to do!" Fennir interrupted his sister. "You learn magic stuff so easily and are doing all that Rift magic that he does, but we aren't good at that. But we're great at Tempest stuff, Aunt Sera even called us naturals at it, but he doesn't care about that!"

"Just wish he'd back off us once in a while," Fen frowned.

Pain stabbed at June's heart. If only they understood how lucky they were to have Solas as their father. June stepped between the twins and Lori. "That's enough," he told them.

He stepped back once certain they wouldn't carry on. He looked between them and Lori. He could feel the heat of his own father's rage searing him, the memory haunting and filled with pain whenever he disobeyed.

June took a deep breath. "You don't understand how lucky you are to have Solas as your father," he looked the twins in the eye. "Being angry you might burn down a market is not anger one means to direct at you. He's scared for your safety and your wellbeing. He's being a good father.

"I know this because I know what it is like to have a father who is really angry at you for something beyond control." June removed his coat before he lifted his shirt to reveal a faded burn scar stretched from years of growth across his stomach. "My father did this to me when I was only a few months old. According to Falon, I wasn't walking soon enough for our father's liking, thus, he saw me as a burden on the family and as a result he burned me, a baby."

June rolled up his sleeve to reveal burns, still faded but there lacing his arm some were clearly from his work at the forge those those were long, others were in the pattern of a hand. "The larger burns I got as a child while my father trained me as a mage. I wasn't good with certain magic and thus was punished me for it.

"Falon keeps one arm completely covered when in his armor as well as ankles because of similar burns he got as a child. Sa wears gloves to hide the ones on her lower arm."

June looked at the twins. "I know Solas has his faults and can't be a perfect father, but understand, there was never a night which went by when I was child I didn't wish he was my father instead of his brother. If he's hard on you, then it is because he cares and never wants to see any of you come to harm."

The twins stared at him with wide eyes. Shock was written on their faces, as if the rug were pulled out from under them.

"I-I…" Fennir struggled to find words. His eyes spoke of guilt. "We must sound like spoiled brats, huh?"

Fen bowed his head, his hair covering his face.

"I can't believe he would do something like that." Lori's voice broke slightly and there were tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that happened to you guys, your father was a monstrous man."

June chuckled. "I showed you to make a point there is always something worse out there. Granted," - he rolled down his sleeve - "when I was a kid, it was almost always Solas who rescued any of us from my father's rage. And my mother," he added.

"I don't want to compare what happened to you with us," Fen said quietly. He lifted his head somewhat to where June could see his eyes. "It's just frustrating, you know? We have something that we love, and we're _really_ good at it, and he acts like it doesn't matter. He only ever pays attention to us when we've done something wrong. It's like every time he calls my name my first thought is _'shit, what did I do now?'_ "

June could see the boy was trying not to cry.

"And I always make him mad and we fight all the time but I can't help but snap when I get angry and it's like he wants me to be like him but I'm _**not**_!" Fen's voice broke at the end and his lip started to quiver.

"Fen…" Fennir reach for his brother.

Fen smacked his twin's hand away. "Leave me alone!" He brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms.

Fennir shrunk back upon being smacked.

Well, this had backfired. June pulled an old painting from his bag. It had been done by Sylaise right before Solas had gone to face the Shadow Ones with a small strike team. He knelt before Fen.

"Fen," he started without trying to touch the boy, "this will come as a shock, but your father wasn't always 'rational' and a lot of the time acted on impulse instead of thinking matters over. He had a short temper when it came to his brother and it took him nearly dying to become the man you know now." June held out the framed portrait. "This was your father when he was about sixty."

"Wow, Fen look!" Fennir gasped.

The older twin looked up, wiping his eyes before looking at the portrait. His reddened eyes widened slightly. "Holy shit... _that's_ Pops?"

The portrait showed a young man, who looked slightly older than the twins. His hair done in dreadlocks and tied back, both sides of his head shaved. Bone was woven throughout his hair and in beads down the sides. He wore a broken upper wolfjaw on his head almost like a crown. What was seen of his shoulders were bare, his skin tan and eyes locked on the view with a fire.

"Oh my, I can't believe Papa used to look so...wild," Lori said.

June settled himself on the ground, holding the picture so all of them could still see it. He chuckled. "I suppose compared to now he really does look wild." June looked at Fen. "You remind me so much of how Uncle was when I was a child, Fen. It's most likely why you two fight so much, Uncle most likely, and this is me guessing because I've never had kids, doesn't want you to make the same mistakes he did."

Fen looked away as he wiped his eyes again. "I don't know how to feel about this," he grumbled.

June smiled at the boy. "Take it however you want to." He was honestly just glad he had helped cheer Fen up a little… sort of.

"El!"

June looked up to see Sylaise had found them. "Ah, a good afternoon to you as well, dear sister. I thought you were with uncle."

A small laugh came from Sylaise. "I left after trying to understand current events and deciding I will just speak with Dirth alone after the meeting finishes."

"What, you want to be bored out of your mind?" June teased.

"Yes, because Dirth would do that." Sylaise shook her head. She smiled at their cousins. " _Aneth ara_." She bowed her head to them. "Lori, if you've had enough of getting your hands dirty with metal, why don't you and I see if we can find something more suited for your feet than those boots." She gave Lori a soft smile.

June's eye twitched.

"Don't start," Sylaise said without looking at him.

"I didn't gag or anything, sweet Sa."

"Count me in," Lori grinned giddily. She jumped up, her gold hair bouncing behind her. "Okay, have fun, baby brothers!" She bent down and gave both twins a peck on the head.

"Gross, Lori," Fen groaned.

She simply giggled and went over to Sylaise.

"El, speak with Ghinali this evening. I leave it to you to get her to come for the old family meeting."

June opened his mouth to protest but Sylaise was already guiding Lori away.

" _Fenedhis_!" he spat the curse at her back then called. "You owe me!"

Sylaise just waved over her shoulder at him.

"Older sisters," June grumbled.

"Tell me about it," the twins sighed.

"She's only like this with us, you know?" Fennir added. "She never bosses Mel around, ever. I don't understand why."

"'Cause Mel never _does_ anything," Fen replied. "He's either holed up in his room or in the study. I don't know how he stands to be indoors all the time. He's like a ghost."

June chuckled and stood. "Well, we have until dinner call for your two to start getting a hang of this wood."

June spent the rest of the time he had with twins starting to teach them how to actually form the ironbark into a weapon. After the first few tries the twins started to get a hang of it. By dinner call they had enough skill they could start their staves the next day.

The three headed back into the main camp. June showed them where their parents might be before he left them to find Ghilan'nain.

Darkness of night had long since fallen over the camp. June moved through the camp towards the meeting point with the others. Sylaise said she was going to convince Uncle Solas, Falon'Din, and Dirthamen to come to this meeting as long as he convinced Ghilan'nain.

" _This is a waste of time_ ," Ghilan'nain muttered as she followed after him.

" _Stay quiet_ ," June reminded her.

Ghilan'nain made a soft noise of disgust. " _Scared the People will learn we're their rightful gods_?"

A small breath escaped June. He didn't reply knowing it would only aggravate her further. She wouldn't be happy until they had Elgar'nan back in command.

They arrived at the tent they were due to meet the others at. June held open the flap. " _After you_." He kept his voice cheery. One of the ways he had learned to hide his real feelings from everyone around him was to act happy.

Ghilan'nain gave him a dirty, but calculating look before she entered the tent first.

" _Mercy_ ," June muttered under his breath, holding back several choice curses. He took a deep breath before he entered the tent behind his oldest niece.

Not to his surprise, he and Ghilan'nain were the last two to arrive. It had taken time to convince the last of the "Elgar'nan fan club" to even consider coming. Even longer to actually get her.

Solas stood just in the light of the single torch. His gaze moved from one to the next before coming to rest on Ghilan'nain. His eyes narrowed a little. The two stood with gazes locked. June didn't need to look at Ghilan'nain to know the hatred burning in her eyes.

Dirthamen was the only one seated among the six of them. He sat close to the torch light, hands moving in a rhythmic motion as he carved. It looked to be the rough torso of a human.

Falon'Din stood not too far from his twin, pacing.

Sylaise stood across from Falon'Din watching both of their other brothers. When June entered her gaze snapped away from Falon'Din. "You convinced her."

"Yeah." June grinned though he knew this grin didn't reach his eyes. He was grateful there was really only one light source in the room.

Sylaise turned her gaze so it swept the entire tent. "I asked you all here to discuss our next leader," she started.

This made Ghilan'nain snort.

"As is known," - Sylaise cast a look at Ghilan'nain - "the oldest among us always leads. Thus, Uncle," - she turned to Solas and gave an elegant gesture with her - "you are now our leader."

"I will not follow the Dread Wolf," Ghilan'nain hissed.

A part of June wondered if he really could follow Solas. He looked at Solas. There were many memories from when he was a kid he held dear. Solas had always been more caring than Elgar'nan, still… June took a deep breath. Should they continue following this tradition?

Sylaise ignored her and continued to speak, "We need-"

"Wait," June interrupted. "Sylaise, do we really need to keep following the tradition _he_ put into place." June didn't dare call Elgar'nan by name or even "father" as he had been with his cousins.

Sylaise turned to him, her expression stunned.

June shifted, well aware they rarely disagreed on matters. "It's just, we have always fought for control, perhaps it's time we just focused on being a family."

"It would be for the best," Solas agreed.

Dirthamen didn't speak, his dark gaze watchful instead of on the carving though he continued to work as if he could see what he was doing.

"Our family has been split for thousands of years, Sylaise," Solas continued. "We need to focus on restoring relations not further destroying them."

"In that case," Dirthamen started, "we should start by keeping the entire family informed."

Solas stiffened.

"All of the lies need to stop," Dirthamen pressed as he looked Solas. "Starting with the truth around my own existence in the family." He turned his gaze back on Sylaise, June, and Ghilan'nain. "I am not your full blood brother, rather I am at once your brother and cousin in the same instance."

"W-what?" June laughed a little. "You're joking right, Dirthamen?"

Dirthamen just gave him an even look.

"But that means mother slept with," Sylaise trailed off as her gaze locked onto Solas. "How long have both of you known?" she whispered the question.

June just stared at Dirthamen. Why? Why was it Dirthamen who had the wish of Solas being their real father come true? June remembered how much he hated looking like Elgar'nan because it meant there was no way Solas was his father. His heart twisted in pain. If Solas had been all of their father instead of Elgar'nan - He let the thought hang.

Pain stab into his heart. So many nights spent hoping and wishing for Solas to be his real father and it came to true for Dirthamen. He should feel happy for his gentle older brother as he had been the focus of Elgar'nan's rage for centuries for the fact he couldn't do certain things the rest of them could. Yet, he didn't. There was only a raw pain at the news.

June glanced at Sylaise. His sister had dropped her gaze, face even. The glimmer of light in her eyes showed her thoughts reflected his own.

The one to not react was Falon'Din showing he had known for sometime now.

Ghilan'nain shifted a little. There was an uneasy look in her eyes as she glanced at Dirthamen. This was enough to let June know she had never known.

"I've known my father is Solas since a few years before the Veil was formed," Dirthamen informed. "However, I've known longer I was only ever your half sibling," he confessed.

"Elgar'nan informed me Dirthamen wasn't my full twin right before the seal renewal on the Abyss," Falon'Din confessed. His hands tightened on his arms.

"And you, Uncle?" Sylaise's voice shook.

"I only learned the truth seventeen years ago."

"Why do you call him by name?" June demanded. "You have nothing to be ashamed of in your father!" His jealousy burst out in that moment.

Dirthamen looked at him. His dark purple eyes pools of sorrow.

It was then June realized he didn't want to know. He didn't want his image of how Solas was still a far more loving and caring father to shatter and Dirthamen's look told him his older brother was aware of what hearing all the truths would do to June.

June turned.

"June," Solas started.

"I need to think," June whispered before he left the tent, walking out into the cool night.

He didn't feel much like sleeping. Instead he headed for secluded place far enough from those sleeping he would only wake them if he caused an earthquake. He drew his staff.

"Ice and spirit." His staff changed to that element and rune.

He twisted his staff, turning it in his hands until it became a hammer. He tapped his foot against the ground and a few pillars of rocks shot up from the ground. June charged them.

He struck the first rock.

Images of the abuse at the hands of Elgar'nan flashed before his eyes.

He landed and and twisted. Ice shot from the staff and was followed by the ethereal hammer slamming into the next rock.

He saw the flames in his father's hand until it obscured his vision. Smoke filled his nostrils. The sight of blazing fingers coming towards his eyes. Elgar'nan forcing his eyes to remain open. He remembered as the flames touched him.

June charged the rocks. Once more. His magic coursed through him, stones rushed up to form an armor around his body. Ice raced from the staff to the stone he was fighting. He twirled the hammer and slammed it to the next stone. Ice encased the point of impact.

He twisted on the ball of his foot. His hammer slammed into the rock. Rubble flew everywhere.

June collapsed to his knees. He pressed his forehead to his staff shaft. Blues were now far more prominent to him than any other color. Before this, when his ability had woken weeks after Elgar'nan blinded him, he had been able to see only in certain shades which helped until he walked into a place of utter darkness like the Void.

The lyrium not only helped with his crafting but had returned vision to his eyes.

His eyes burned with unshed tears. Elgar'nan's words rang through his ears. "Tears are for the weak."

June took a deep breath and stood. " _Aneth ara_ , Lori." He smiled and turned to her.

*~ x ~*

Lori stood frozen in place. She had been on a walk, too restless for sleep to take her, when she happened upon El. She watched him as if in a trance. He shot the stones in the air and struck them with ice and his ghostly hammer. He moved gracefully like it were a dance, filling the dark air with blue. It was beautiful. But despite its beauty, Lori knew that he could shatter more than just rocks if he wanted to. That weapon was dangerous, and in his hands, even more dangerous.

Lori's heart was pounding. "That," she whispered.

She stepped forward, pointing at him. "I want to learn that." Her voice had risen, no longer hushed. "Teach me." Though worded as a request, her voice and eyes held the conviction of a command.

El stood and chuckled. "You really wish to become an arcane warrior?" he asked.

"Yes," Lori nodded. "What you were doing, it was amazing. But it was so... _violent_ and aggressive, and yet it felt so graceful and so right." She bowed her head. "Yes, this is what I want to learn, and I would be honored if you would teach me, cousin El." She gave a respectful bow.

"Er, just El, feels weird being called 'Cousin El,'" he chuckled. He walked over to her. "Hmm," - El looked her up and down - "all right, I'll train you."

Lori squealed, all reverence gone, and clapped her hands. " _Ma serannas, ma serannas, ma serannas!"_ She launched herself at El and pulled him into a hug.

El laughed. "You're welcome."

"Just give me one moment." Lori took the ribbon tied on the side of her head and used it to pull her hair up into a ponytail. "Can't have all of this getting in the way," she explained. "Okay." She took her staff from her back. She thanked herself for thinking to bring it. Though she'd meant to only go on a brief walk, with all the madness going on she felt it wasn't wise to step out unarmed.

El smiled at her. "The first lesson is learning how to channel your mana inward to enhance yourself physically." He led her to the center of the area had been training in. He lifted his hand and stone popped up to form a seat. "As an arcane warrior this is our most vital skill. What talent we have in magic is transferred to our body allowing us to basically become warriors on the frontlines. Wear the armor they do or wield their weapons if necessary without having to train our bodies in the same way they do."

"I've never worn armor before," said Lori. "Honestly I'm not the strongest person around, but I can fix that, right?"

A soft laugh came from El. "It doesn't matter your physical strength. I am only a little stronger physically than most mages from working as a crafter. Even then most of the time I use magic to enhance my strength. View it this way, instead of trying to become a strong person, you are using magic to do this instead. It still takes training but it is more of the mind," - he tapped his head - "than of moving boulders across the ground day in and out."

"That sounds up my alley," Lori smiled. "Very well, where do we start?"

"When you cast a spell, you normally channel mana outward in order to make the spell a reality." El demonstrated by encasing his hand in a stone glove. He punched the a stone pillar he had summoned, shattering the stone on his fist. "Instead," - new stone in cased his hand - "channel the mana inward. This will enhance your own physical strength." He punched the pillar again. While the fist still broke, it left a dent in the pillar this time as well.

"Huh." Lori took a deep breath. She became aware of the mana within her. She felt it as she guided it towards her hands, like she would if summoning flames or a stone fist. However, she tried to contain the mana when it tried leaving as it naturally did. It felt strange, almost tingling. She had to fight the urge to release the pent up magic as she'd been taught to. "Am I doing it right? I can't tell."

"Let's see." El mused. "Hit me as hard as you can."

"W-what?" Lori sputtered. "Are you sure? What if I hurt you?"

"You won't," El assured her.

"Okay, but if I do, you have only yourself to blame." Bracing herself, Lori brought her arm back, and swung as hard as she could.

Her fist struck El's hand. He drew back his hand. "You're a natural," he grinned. "For your first time, you've already increased your strength. Spreading the mana through all of your limbs, not just arms and hands will also allow making leaps without heavy armor on." El stepped back from her. He first leapt only a little. Then when he tried again he leapt up higher, he landed on the pillar and back flipped off it. "I wouldn't try that your first time," he laughed. "I showed you first my normal leap without supplementing my strength with mana. Then the second one was with."

"Oh my," Lori blinked. When she envisioned herself attempting that, the image was of her falling flat on her face. "Perhaps we should focus on teaching me to fight before turning me into an acrobat."

El chuckled. "Yes, perhaps we should. First, I should also tell you all the different ways an arcane warrior can be used in combat. You needn't pick which one suits you the best just yet, but down the line it will help narrow down what you want to do."

"Okay," Lori nodded. Combat, the word still felt strange. Training with her father and brothers was always about learning to control their magic and expand their minds. Just a month prior, Lori had thought she'd never get into a fight. Now there was a real threat, and she was learning how to fight for real.

El settled himself on the stone seat he had made earlier. "Arcane warriors are a rather interesting specialization. We can act as defenders on the battlefield, work as the ones to deal the most damage, work alongside spirit healers, or even a mix of the three."

"So much to choose from." Lori sat down. The ground felt cool beneath her hands. "I haven't had much experience in fighting. These last few times I've just frozen up while everyone else did the work." She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "I'm not sure what kind of fighter I am. Honestly I'm not much of a fighter at all. The twins, they've always been the confrontational types. They love a challenge and got into scraps all the time as kids. I've always been the 'talking it out' kind of person." The girl chuckled. "But I don't think talking will do me much good now, huh?"

El chuckled, the laugh was light and his eyes sparkled with lyrum affect and his emotions. "Unfortunately war seldom sees such opportunities arise." El paused. "Arcane warriors aren't meant for the type of 'confrontational' fighting as your brothers would use. It's why making a specialization more suited to their style works.

"While we are close to a magic wielding warrior, it is a brutish way to describe this specialization. We can use any weapon and armor, but it takes a great deal of focus to maintain mana levels to wear the armor or wield the weapon as well as being able to still have enough mana in reserve to cast spells. Anything from more defensive spells like rock armor or barriers to healing magic to even offensive spells."

El frowned. "Tell me, how far did you get in your training with Uncle Solas?"

"Not as much as papa knows, but I know the basics," Lori replied. "I've tried doing things like Pull of the Rift, but I could never maintain it for more than a couple of seconds."

"Hmm." El's gaze was thoughtful. "From what Valen had told me about the specialization, Pull of the Rift is the the most advanced spell within it. Do you know any of the spells within the specialization proper?"

"Oh yes. I can make a Stonefist and do Veilstrike. I can also do plenty of the elemental spells, albeit not many of the advanced ones."

"Which element do you connect with the strongest: ice, fire, lightning, or earth?"

"Ice, I think," she said. "A bit like _mamae_ , but I just feel like ice magic is the easiest to do. Fen and Fennir are all about fire magic because _of course_ they would be. Although I've noticed Fennir isn't too bad at lightning spells, when he tries."

"Hmm." El rubbed his chin. "Ice. Yes, this is good. It might just might work into making you into a very powerful arcane warrior." He gave her a soft smile. "Ice is an interesting element. It can work much like earth but is less defensive and more offensive in nature. Also, I believe when speaking with a few of the keepers before your group arrived, new spells have come into light which aid in the regeneration of mana over time. Combined with the weakening spells you know from training first as a rift mage, it will make you into a very powerful, yet defensive damage dealer."

Lori smiled. " _Ma serannas,_ El. I appreciate you doing this for me. With all the craziness going on right now, it's nice to have something like training to make things feel more normal."

"I suppose it can return normalcy." He stood. "Let me see what Uncle Solas had trained you in so far and attempt to place that into a near real combat situation. Once through this, I can better train you in becoming an arcane warrior."

He lifted hand. The stone shifted into humanoid forms complete with stone shields and swords.

Lori smirked. "Well, this should be fun."

 **Flame:** June is fun to write. I have also been playing around with what each of the creator's powers are. Stone seemed like a natural choice for June as a crafter. I also picture his power with stone being so advanced he could create stone armies (much like dwarven golems but without using sacrifice) to make them. They can't move indepently meaning he has to move them with magic, but it was still a fun idea.

 **Herenya:** I feel like the lesson of this chapter is; try new things and don't be afraid to talk about feelings. Which, with this family, are lessons that are definitely needed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lori's jaw popped as she let out a long yawn. "I vote that next training session happen at a more reasonable hour," she said to herself. She and El spent a couple of hours training together. Granted, for the first portion, it felt less like training and more like Lori being used as a punching bag. Her arms were still sore from where El's stone warriors had hit her, but she felt good about her progress. At least now she could face an opponent without freezing up first; that of course was the reason for her bruised arms.

"Good morning, Princess," a smooth, familiar face stated from her right.

"Mahvy." Lori smiled at her brother. "Good morning to you as well."

"You appear to have had an early morning." Her older brother held out some bread and cheese to her as well as a glass of what appeared to be halla milk.

"Yes, I did," she said as she took the food. "El and I were training together." She bit into the bread. "He says I've got potential," she added as she chewed.

A kind smile lit Mahvy's face. "I'm glad you've found your own path. El was the first arcane warrior, you couldn't have found a better teacher."

"Who better than the original?" she joked. It was strange to think being surrounded by people thousands of years older than her had become normal. Not that she was complaining. "I'm hoping that I can make more time for-"

"Lori!"

The girl almost choked on her bread. She turned around and felt relief wash over her. "Parsey!" She quickly gave Mahvir her breakfast and raced towards the qunari boy, who was running just as fast.

She threw her arms around his neck and felt him lift her up. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"I've been looking for you everywhere," Parsey said. He set her back down which let Lori get a good look at him.

"What happened to your head?"

The qunari had bandages wrapped around his forehead.

"It'th nothing," he assured her. "Jutht got a cut. No big deal."

"That's good," Lori sighed. "What about the others?"

"They're all fine. Right now motht of them are with their familieth getting thettled."

"What about your dads?"

"They're okay. I told them I wanted to make thure you and your brotherth were okay."

"You're so sweet," Lori smiled.

Parsey smiled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah…"

Mahvir walked over to them, still holding Lori's breakfast. "Did you pass me your breakfast so I could finish it?" he teased her with a soft smile.

"No, I just didn't want to throw it on the ground," she said as she took it back. "Thank you for holding it." She patted his head teasingly.

"My, I feel as if you view me as a dog now, my dear Princess Lorien."

"Um...?"

Lori turned back to Parsey, who was looking at her and Mahvir with a perplexed look. "Yeah?"

"Who are you?" he asked, pointing to Mahvir.

Mahvir gave Parsey a slight bow. "Mahvir." He straightened, eyes kind. "Though, around the camp most have taken to calling me Shartan."

"Shartan? Like the elven leader?" Parsey turned back to Lori. "Lor, why haven't you told me about him before?"

"What do you mean? I've told you about him plenty of times." What was going on? Why did Parsey look upset.

"Um, you _definitely_ haven't mentioned him to me before. Unleth I mithed that particular letter."

Both of Mahvir's eyebrows rose. He chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" Lori asked him. She turned back to Parsey. "And why are you agitated? I've told you about my brother tons of times."

"No you hav- wait...what?" Suddenly Parsey's face dropped. "Did you just thay 'brother'?"

"Yes." She gestured to the older elf. "This is Mahvir. My older brother."

"Oh. Maker." Suddenly Parsey's face grew crimson. "I-I'm thtupid," he grumbled into his hands.

"You needn't worry, Parsnip," Mahvir's voice was kind. "Lorien and I share the same father, but have different mother's. It can make it difficult to tell we're related at times."

"I don't get it, who did you think he was?" Lori asked.

"I-I thought he wath…" Parsey wrung his hands. "N-nevermind."

"You need never worry such a matter from me, Parsnip. I'm happily married with children."

"I still don't get- hold on." Lori's eyes widened. "Parsey, did you think Mahvy was my boyfriend?"

The qunari's face was beat red.

"Oh my goodness, you _did_."

"Shut up!"

Lori burst into laughter. She held her sides as she cackled. "Wow Parse!"

"Oh thure, make fun of me."

Lori wiped her eyes. "If I had a boyfriend, don't you think I would have told you?"

"That'th why I wath confuthed!"

"Well I don't. I have an older brother," she clarified. "And Mahvy, I'm sure you've guessed it, but this is my best friend Parsey."

"Nithe to meet you," Parsey grumbled in embarrassment.

"Little Flower!" a cheery voice almost sang over the noise of the mourning. Warmth wrapped around Lori's shoulders. "There's my favorite little flower in the world." The warmth pulled back. "Wait," the man pouted, "I can't call you my favorite since my other granddaughter is awake. Butter, what's her name?" He looked at the cat at his feet.

The cat pinned her ears back.

"Not helpful. Just a hint, Butter. Please!"

The cat's ears flicked.

"Sa," Mahvir replied.

"Right. I know." This was Inan, Lori's grandfather on her father's side. He hit his fist into the palm of his hand. "I'll just call her Little Hearthkeeper!"

" _Aneth era,_ grandpa," Lori smiled. "Parsey this is my grandpa Inan."

This drew Inan's pale gaze onto Parsey. "Wow, you're tall. You're a qunari, right? Must be." Inan was suddenly hovering in the air, face inches from Parsey's.

"Yeth, half qunari though." Parsey corrected. "Courthe I look more qunari than human."

"Ah, yes, I see the human blood in you now." Inan nodded.

"Grandfather, being that close to people is considered impolite," Mahvir stated.

"Oh, my apologies." Inan landed and backed up a pace, laughing as he rubbed the back of his head. "Little Flower," - Inan turned to Lori - "you must introduce me to all your friends. You've told me and Butter so much about them. It would be wonderful to meet them."

Butter's whiskers twitched. The cat landed on Lori's shoulders. She laid herself there and started to lick one of Lori's ears.

"I'd love to show you them," Lori said. "I was going to go find them anyways. Parsey, could you show us where the others are?"

"Thure," he replied.

"Would you like me to join you, Princess?" Mahvir asked. He glanced at Inan.

"Meeting more children." Inan almost sang the words. "Hmm, what, Little Secret?"

"It's nothing, grandfather." Mahvir bowed his head to Inan.

Inan brightened.

"Of course you can come," Lori said to Mahvir. "Parsey, lead the way!"

"Will do."

Parsey led the elves through the tents and other people on their way to where the others were staying. In the meantime, he filled Lori in on what he and the others were doing while she and her brothers stayed at the house.

Lori's gut clenched when he talked about fighting off the cultists. The thought of her friends at risk made her nervous, even if they were all trained fighters.

He told her how he was cut on the head. Apparently the cultist snuck up on him from behind and tried cutting his throat. Parsey grabbed his hands just in time, but as he pulled the assailant off he managed to cut the half-qunari on his forehead.

"Then what happened?" Lori asked.

"Well I wath about to get him, but Leon came in before I could."

"It's good he had your back."

"Leon'th alwayth been a good thwordthmen. I think him and Tulio were competing with each other."

"Of course they were." Lori rolled her eyes. She turned to her grandfather. "Tulio and Leon have always been competitive with one another and always trying to rile each other up. Imagine cats and dogs, but with swords."

"Hmm." Inan grinned and wagged his finger at Butter who was still wrapped around Lori's neck. "Butter no cat fights with dogs."

Whiskers tickled Lori's neck.

"Though," - Inan frowned - "it also sounds like my sons. Nan and Solas were always competing." He nodded to himself.

"Yes well, it also doesn't help that they are opposites personality wise," Lori replied. "Wait, Nan? Is that the name of papa's brother? The one he had a falling out with?"

"Yup! Nan." Inan grinned. "Though," - his face fell - "we all had a falling out with Nan. A melted, molten world isn't a good world."

"I'm sorry, grandpa." Lori looked at him sadly. She couldn't imagine it was a good feeling to have your children at odds with one another, even if Lori didn't know why or what happened. She and her brothers didn't always get along, but they didn't _hate_ each other.

"Oh, it's nothing. Besides," - Inan pulled Lori into a one armed hug, his grip weak as ever. He rubbed his cheek against hers - "I'd rather have my cute granddaughter than no granddaughter at all."

Butter let out a sharp, shocked meow.

"Oh that's so precious."

Lori blushed. "Hello, Leanne."

Said redhead was looking at her with cat-like amusement. "Is little Lolo having family bonding time?"

"Shut up," Lori chuckled. She hadn't been called Lolo since she was twelve. "But yes, kinda. This is my older brother, Mahvir, and my grandpa Inan."

Mahvir stepped forward. "Lorien's told us a great deal about her friends." He gave them an elegant bow. "To clarify, I'm Mahvir."

"Oh, oh, you know what this group needs," - Inan broke away from Lori and clapped his hands - "cookies." He vanished in small popping of golden light. A few moments later they heard munching sounds from the fire behind the group. "Cookies, anyone?"

"I like him," Leanne smirked. "Come on, the rest of us are sitting around the fire."

The human led them towards a campfire being tended to by Rosha.

"Um, who are you?" A rather confused Leon asked Inan.

"Inan," Inan stated. "Cookie?" He held out a cookie to Leon. "I baked them fresh this morning. They're Little Flower's favorite!"

"You made snickerdoodles? Oh grandpa you shouldn't have," Lori gushed.

"Wait, he's your grandfather?" Leon asked.

"Nice to meet you," Rosha said. She put down her poker stick and wiped her hands on her trousers. "My name's Rosha."

Inan nodded, grinning. "Little Flower's told me all about all of you." He set down a wood tray filled with cookies. "You're also a qunari. You make the second one I've met that didn't try to kill me on sight. Little Friend led us into a camp of them once. I ported us out but we ended up in the water. Little Friend was a grumpy bird that day."

Rosha giggled. "Sorry about that, we're not all bad I assure you. Right, Parse?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded.

"Allow me to introduce myself." Tulio stood up from the log he'd been sitting on and bowed gracefully before Inan. "Tulio Montilyet of Antiva. Honored to make your acquaintance."

"Ah?" Inan tilted his head to one side. "Nice to meet you too." He took a cookie. "Cookie?"

"Why thank you," Tulio said, taking two cookies. "Care for one, Leon?"

"No."

"How ungrateful," Tulio pouted. He tossed one of the cookies to Rosha, who scrambled to catch it.

"That's Leon, by the way," Tulio told Inan. "Unfortunately, his attitude isn't as lovely as his sisters'."

"You be quiet," Leon growled.

Tulio shrugged. "I only speak the truth."

Inan chuckled. He settled himself on the ground.

Butter launched off Lori's shoulder. The cat snagged the cookie Inan had just taken from the tray.

"Butter, be polite," Inan scolded the cat.

Butter purred around her cookie, her whiskers twitching. She set the cookie on the ground in a graceful motion. Her tongue swiped her whiskers before she started to break the cookie to eat it.

"By the way, Lori, who is that?" Rosha asked.

"Oh." Lori realized that she had yet to introduce Mahvir. "Everyone, this is my older brother, Mahvir."

"Ah, the mysterious brother we've never met," Tulio said as he returned to his seat. "You finally make an appearance."

"My apologies young Lord Montilyet," Mahvir said with a grace bow of his head. "I've not been up towards Antiva in a few years now."

"Cookie." Inan held out a cookie to Mahvir.

Mahvir let out a breath. He took the cookie, broke it in two and held it up. At once two ravens swooped in: one white and one black. They snagged the cookies and landed. They started to greedily devour their half.

"You are well aware of my disdain for sweets, grandfather."

"Yep, but they were eyeing the tray," Inan pointed to the two ravens. "Butter said I should give you one so she wouldn't have to defend the tray from demons."

"Then, you have my thanks for pointing it out, Butter." Mahvir nodded to the cat.

Butter purred.

"Your cat is so cute," Rosha cooed. "May I pet her?"

Inan scratched his head. "Umm, ask her?"

Butter's purr deepened. She trotted over to Rosha and wound under her leg.

"Ooh she's so cute," Rosha grinned. "Isn't she, Leon?"

Leon glanced at Butter. "She's a nice looking cat, I suppose."

Butter pinned her ears back. Her blue eyes wide.

"Oh don't give me that, Leo," Rosha said. "You know you wanna pet her."

Butter purred at Rosha. Her ears perked up.

"Have any of you seen my brothers?" Lori asked.

"I haven't seen Mel around," Leanne said, taking a seat on one of the logs. "The twins were by earlier, but they left with two girls."

"Did these girls have curly, black hair?" Lori asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Then they're definitely up to no good." It seemed Fen and Fennir found their nieces. Those four together were a recipe for disaster.

"Where has Mel been, pray tell?" Tulio asked.

"I don't know, maybe where papa and _mamae_ are?" Lori shrugged. "A lot of weird stuff's been happening with Mel, to be honest."

Mahvir bowed to them. "Apologies, but I must be going. If Diantha and Anira found their uncles, then I should intervene before they upset the camp." He started walking. "Fear, Deceit, come."

The two ravens broke off their fight over the scraps of their cookie. Fears black feathers fluffed as he took off. Deceit snapped up the crumbs.

"Deceit!" Mahvir called to the raven.

She looked mournfully at the few remaining crumbs before following Fear.

"Find them."

The two ravens raced off over the camp.

"What's been happening with Meldarion?" Tulio asked. Lori was surprised by how concerned the Antivan was.

"Don't worry, he's not in danger," Lori assured him.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened back at your house?" Rosha asked.

"Yeah, kinda." Lori sighed. "We don't really know what's going on. Mahvy thinks Mel has some sort of powers I think-"

"But Mel is not a mage," Leon cut in.

"Yeah, he's not, that's what makes it so weird." Lori tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But my family's a bit strange, and this is a part of that."

"So you don't really know what's going on," Leanne said.

"Not really. But it's got Mel really upset and I feel so bad for him," Lori frowned. "I hope we can figure it out before Mel gets hurt. Or worries himself to death."

Inan was humming under breath even while he nibbled on a cookie. His eyes were locked on them.

It occurred to Lori that perhaps her grandfather would have some insight. "Do you know about any of this, grandpa?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Inan looked at her and blinked. "Well, the power thing might be having to with him having one quarter of my blood. But I don't know what happened at your parent's place."

"It was like he was possessed," Lori explained. "He kept shouting nonsense about blood and 'get to the door'."

"It's strange that it happened just as the cultists attacked," Rosha said.

Lori blinked. "Hold on, do you think that Mel saw them coming?"

"What, like some sort of vision?" Leon scoffed.

"I don't know," Lori replied.

Inan laughed. "Odd. Only Little Secret has that power with a little of it passing to his his son Little Tree. Little Sun shouldn't have it." Inan frowned. "Butter, what do you think?"

The cat had curled up on Leon's lap and was happily purring away.

"Is he talking to the cat?" Leanne whispered in Lori's ear.

"Are you talking about Mahvy and Valen?" Lori asked, ignoring her friend.

"Well, yeah. Little Secret has that power on super scale and Little Tree got part of it. It's why Little Tree has one purple eye." Inan pointed to his eye as if to make a point. "It's also why when you try to sneak up on Little Secret he knows you're there."

"Are you talking about Dirth's time control?" Falon chose just then to appear. "And speaking of Dirth, where did he get off to?"

Butter flicked her ear.

Falon scowled at the cat as if the ear flick had been a statement. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Oh it's the masked cousin," said Tulio. "Hello again."

"But wait, grandpa, Mel doesn't have purple eyes," Lori said. "And I don't remember Mahvy or Valen ever having episodes like Mel did."

"Episodes?" Falon asked. He edged around Leon and the cat before joining them at the fire. "Ah, you mean what happened at the house." Falon frowned.

"Well, Little Friend might have the answer."

"Please, stop calling me that."

"What? Your name is friend."

"Yes, but-"

"And Little Death is mean."

"Yes, but-"

"You may know?" Tulio asked Falon. "Please, if you have any idea you must tell us."

"Why are you so concerned?" Leon asked.

Tulio frowned at the other boy. "I'm concerned about Mel's wellbeing. Do you not care?"

"Of course I do," Leon huffed. "I just find it strange that you're acting so involved when you barely speak to him."

"Boys, can you please pull your claws back?" Leanne asked, looking unamused.

Falon blinked. "It's-It's a little complicated to explain."

"Oh, oh, oh. Milk!" Inan vanished.

Falon blinked. "Well, there went grandfather."

"Hurry up, Fen!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Incoming," Leanne smirked.

Lori turned and saw her brothers running towards them.

"What did they do?" Parsey asked.

"Who knows," Lori sighed.

The twins collapsed onto the ground, huffing and puffing.

"I think...we lost them," Fen panted.

"Why do you look like you're about to keel over?" Leanne asked.

"Running...from Mahv...and birds," Fennir explained.

"We lost An and Di along the way," Fen added, pushing his hair from his face.

"I take it you four were doing something stupid?" Lori said.

Inan reappeared.

"We were just...oh hey gramps," Fen said upon noticing Inan.

"Got milk!" Inan cheered.

Mahvir seemed to appear out the shadows closest to them, his eyes narrowed. "Fen, Fennir."

"Ouch, let go!"

"That's my hair!"

Two girls appeared, being dragged by their very curly hair by the two ravens.

Mahvir set down disarmed bombs before the boys. "This isn't the place to set off bombs." Despite his voice being even, the tone of it was harsh and filled with disappointment. "You do not blow up supplies, let alone attempt to destroy the entire tent!" His dark eyes flashed. "Deceit, Fear, drop my daughters, make certain they don't run."

The ravens perched on each of the girl's shoulders. Feathers fluffed with pride. Deceit perend.

Fen frowned and crossed his arms. "Relax, Mahv, it's not that big a deal."

"Yeah, besides, those are just paint bombs," Fennir added. "The worst is that those crates were going to be pink."

Mahvir's lip twitched into an uncharacteristic scowl. "That supply tent was housing food," he stated. "And even paint bombs make sound. Our people are on the run. Most are on edge." He let out a long breath. "No food for any of you for the rest of the day."

"Dad!" Anira protested.

"Are you serious?" Fen scowled.

"Come on, Mahv!" Fennir whined.

"I will speak with Solas and Nimwen over this matter. However, this isn't something to state 'not that big a deal' over. Fear, Deceit, watch them. If they attempt to eat, take the food and it's yours."

"You're blowing this way out of proportion," Fen argued.

"Dad," Diantha started to protest as well. "It was harmless. We picked the tent in the ancients' part of camp."

Mahvir looked at all four of them. "And how does this make it better? If anything they would blame the rest of our people for the matter or think the humans came in from that side of the camp. Paint or no paint, bombs are still taken as bombs. And if any of it got into the food we would have to toss it. Both of you are aware how short our supplies are."

The girls flinched.

Suddenly the twins looked like they were second guessing their little prank.

"Look we're sorry," Fen grumbled. "We were just trying to have a little fun after all the shit that's been happening."

Mahvir let out a breath. "While I believe you're both sorry, it doesn't take back the damage you almost inflicted upon the camp. You may drink water and milk today, but my decision still stands: no food."

The twins groaned, but made no move to protest.

Falon gave them a sympathetic look. "At least he said you could have milk. It will help keep the hunger down," he pointed out. "Grandfather." Inan gestured to Inan.

"Oh, I have milk." Inan poured four glasses.

"I will go speak with Solas and Nimwen." Mahvir let out another low breath. He walked off.

Deceit remained on Anira's shoulder while Fear flapped over to land on Fennir's.

Suddenly the air was silent. It was always awkward watching someone else being reprimanded.

"You four fucked up," Leanne said, breaking the silence.

"Since when did Mahv start talking like pops?" Fen sighed.

"Mahvy is a father himself, you know?" Lori pointed out.

"I know but, he was acting like _our_ father, and I can only handle one of those in my life."

"We can barely handle one," Fennir corrected.

"True."

"You two are so dramatic," Lori rolled her eyes. "Whose bright idea was to set off paint bombs anyways?"

Fen and Fennir pointed at Diantha and Anira.

"It was better than your actual bombs," Diantha snapped.

"I think dad was more mad because it was the food stores for the ancient elves," Anira pointed out. She grumbled. "Still, we didn't need his watch birds set on us." She glared at Deceit. "You don't have to be on _my_ shoulder."

Deceit snapped her beak in response.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot the tensions between all three groups," Diantha sighed. "Still, I hate how most of those ancient elves look down on the rest of us. One even said we're not elvhen! The jerk!"

"Those guys deserve pink food," Fennir grumbled.

"Antagonizing allies is not a good way to improve relations," Leon told them.

"Okay, Ser Knight," Fen said sarcastically.

"I just wish things would start making sense," Fennir sighed. He played with the ends of his hat tails. "Ancient elves, army camps, crazy cultists, we've all just been thrown into madness."

Falon frowned. "Diantha, what _vallaslin_ did this elf have? The jerk?"

Diantha snorted. "Mythal's, of course."

"Ah. Did he have a hammer?"

"Yeah, you know him, Uncle Falon?" Anira asked with a frown.

"Of course he does," Diantha muttered.

"We didn't even say anything to him and he was giving us the nastiest look," Fen said.

Falon shook his head. "Of course, it's always one of hers. That would have been Abelas. He's not really the warmest of people even to those within Mythal's sentinels." Falon looked at Fen. "Do all ancient elvhen deserve pink food?"

Inan smiled. "Well, there's some really good pink foods." He set the glasses of milk before the four. "That should help."

"Not what I meant." Falon shot a glare at their grandfather.

Fen and Fennir took their milk and chugged it down.

"Slow down, boys. Can't have you choking," Leanne joked.

"If I die from milk, I expect you to spit on my grave," Fen replied.

"Would you expect any less of me?" Leanne leaned over and wiped her sleeve over Fen's mouth. "You have a milk-moustache."

Fen chuckled. "You could have told me first."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it."

Lori's eyes narrowed. _'Hold on, is Fen…?'_ Sure enough, there was a pink blush dusting her brother's cheeks.

Falon smirked. Then he cleared his throat and looked towards Mahvir's two girls. "Are there any of Falon'Din's sentinels here?"

"Yeah, dad had a message sent to all those awake," Anira informed him.

"I see." Falon frowned. "How many have made it here?"

"How are we supposed to know?" Diantha asked. "The last time we walked in there it was too close to Mythal's group and we ran into that ass Abelas."

"Are you asking for just yo-"

"Just Falon'Din's," Falon interrupted.

"Umm, considering their close to Dirthamen's group, neither Anira or I have tried to get close to them," Diantha stated.

"What are thentinelth?" asked Parsey.

"Guardians of the ancient temples," Anira piped up. She was sipping her milk and holding it away from Deceit. The raven and her were now locked in a glaring match. "It's my milk. Dad told you only if we eat anything."

Deceit fluffed her feathers and bowed her head, looking almost bashful.

Fear hopped up onto Fennir's head.

"You can stay there, just don't ruin my hat," Fennir told him.

"Fear, if you wreck Fennir's hat I will inform Dirth." Falon glared at the bird.

Fear leapt down to Fennir's shoulder and snapped his beak in anger. He glared at Falon.

"That is one way to put what sentinels are, Anira," Falon started, ignoring the bird's glare. "They were the elite among the followers of all but Fen'Harel. So, the other eight creators among the elvhen gods. They protected the temples, especially the main temple. Some even accompanied the creator they were sworn to. As an example, Abelas was known to stay close to Mythal when she left her main temple."

"And these guys are still alive and walking," Rosha ran a hand through her braids. "Maker, that's something to wrap your head around."

"Hmm, not really," Inan stated. He refilled Fen's glass. "The eternal waking sleepcan prolong life," he sounded serious just then. "It would have slowed the quickening in them. Many would have passed over the past twenty centuries or so, but those who made it would be able to wake."

"I can't imagine being asleep for _centuries_ ," Lori said in disbelief. "How different the world would look after that long." It was then she remembered what she'd learned about her father. _'I wonder how he felt when he learned how much time had passed,'_ she thought. _'It must have been frightening.'_ She had to ask her father about it later.

Falon coughed. "Yes, well, world changes are, well." He coughed again. "Moving on."

Inan laughed.

"Fen, I just had a thought," said Fennir.

"Yeah?"

"What if because of this whole bomb thing, _mamae_ and pops won't let us work with El?"

"They better not," Fen scowled.

"Great," Falon muttered. "Perfect El." He scowled at the fire.

Inan hummed.

"Shut it," Falon hissed at their grandfather.

"What?" Inan asked innocently.

"I'm going to check on the sentinels." Falon stalked off.

"You're supposed to get along with Little Crafter!" Inan shouted after Falon.

"I'll shove his head into a nug nest first!"

Inan paled. "Mean."

"His head not your head!" His voice faded as he vanished between the tents.

"What's his problem?" Fennir asked.

"Lori," Parsey whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"You family'th crazy."

Lori snorted. "Tell me something I don't know."

As if on an unspoken que El appeared from the direction Falon had gone. "Was Falon heading for the ancient's camp?" he mused. Then, he smirked. "I hope he runs into Mythal's first."

"I'm guessing this is another of your relatives?" Tulio asked.

"You guessed right," Fen replied.

"El, at your service." El nodded to Tulio. "I was actually looking for Dirth," he confessed. "I figured he would be with Falon, but I suppose not." He looked towards the birds. "Though, it does seem his demons are on guard duty."

"We're being punished," Fennir sighed. "We were going to pull a prank and Mahv ended up blowing up at us."

"Ah," El settled himself by the fire. "I suppose that's why Inan's feeding you milk too?" He paused. "Guess I should wait to see what Uncle Solas says on the matter, but I have a feeling whatever Dirth punished you for and how long will be fine. If we get word back, perhaps by sun high we could start work again on your staves. You should be able to start the shafts today."

"Awesome," said the twins.

"Do you think we could train again as well?" Lori asked El.

El frowned. "How are your arms after the session earlier?"

"They're fine, just a little sore," Lori admitted. "But I'm still up for more training."

"What kind of training are you talking about?" asked Fen.

"Lori wanted to train as an arcane warrior," El informed the twins. "She's a natural." He picked up on of the cookies and turned it his hand.

"'Arcane Warrior'?" Fennir repeated. "What happened to doing all that Rift magicy nonsense with Pops?"

Lori toyed with her braid nervously. "W-well I thought about it and, well, I thought maybe I should pursue… something else."

"Teacher's pet's gone rogue," Fen said.

"I'm not a teacher's pet!" Lori pouted.

El looked between Lori and the twins. "Perhaps it's less on being a whatever a teacher's pet is and more on the fact Lori found a path of her own to follow. Much like the two of you in inventing a new specialization." El broke the cookie in two. "We all have a path we're meant to travel down. It's different for everyone."

"All right, geeze, we were only teasing," Fen sighed. "No need to get all lectury on us." He looked at his sister. "Congrats, sis. Hope this works out for you."

Lori grinned. "Aw thanks, Fen."

"Sibling bonding, how precious," Tulio cooed.

"Shut up, Tulio," Fen said.

"What? I was only teasing."

Fen scrunched his nose at having his own words being used against him.

"Speaking of siblings-" El broke off. His gaze turned down the path Falon had gone.

A heartbeat passed before Falon reappeared. His sleeves smoldered as he batted at them with one hand. A scowl pulled at his lips and eyes blazing.

"Having fun with Mythal's Sentinels, brother?" El asked in light tones.

"The best of times," Falon grumbled. He collapsed across the fire from El. "Void's taint," he spat. "You would think they would have realized it was dad's idea not mine by now."

El shrugged. "Sentinels don't tend to forgive until their leader does. I doubt she has forgiven any of us."

Falon let out a hissing breath. "I didn't ask your opinion."

"Birdy has an issue with me again." El smirked.

Falon spat an insult at El in elvish.

A small breath escaped El.

"Now, now, no need for such insults." Inan stood, giving a nervous laugh. "Why do we all just hug Butter? That will make everyone happy."

Butter lifted her head from where she was still curled up on Leon's lap. Her ears flicked.

El laughed. His laughter held an almost jovial note to it. "Pass."

"Yeah, in what world would hugging her help?" Falon shook his head head. Then looked at El. "Sorry," he muttered.

El sighed. "Yeah, same." El cleared his throat. "Have you or Dirth checked any of the other temples for survivors?"

"No."

"Figured as much."

"I'm not walking into one of Sylaise's or Ghilan'nain's or Andruil's temples," Falon pointed out.

El chuckled. "Yeah, I could see where going into their temples would go wrong."

"And I refuse getting within spitting distance one of y- I mean, June's temples." Falon cleared his throat.

"What'th the problem with their templeth?" asked Parsey.

"Well, let's just say I'm not on good terms with their masters." Falon looked at El. "You could go to y- June's or Sylaise's and be fine."

"Let Sa go to Sylaise's," El stated.

"I would love to get a look inside one of those ancient temples," Lori sighed. " _Mamae_ told us stories about her exploring ruins with the Inquisition, they sound so fascinating!"

"I'd like to see one too," Fen agreed.

"Yeah, we could be real explorers," Fennir grinned.

"I know Mel would love to look at the old art and artifacts they have in those places, he's all about that stuff," Lori added.

"Sa and I were talking a few nights ago. She wanted to head for a few of June's and Sylaise's temples as it is. I was going to bring it up last night in the family meeting thing, but forgot."

"You stormed out," Falon stated.

"Excuse me if I didn't take Dirth being both our brother and cousin well. At least I never tried to kill him over it."

"That's low, even for you!"

"Could we come?" Lori asked eagerly. "Please, please _please_?"

"Well, it's not a sure thing yet," El stated. "And I wouldn't want to leave for another few days at least. Finish the twin's staves and the other commissions I have. But we can talk to Dirth and Uncle Solas and see what they think given Dirth is in charge of the camp and Uncle Solas is your father. But we would need more than just Sa and myself as it is."

Lori squealed and clapped her hands together. "Oh this is so exciting! A real adventure into an ancient temple!"

"You can count me in too," Parsey spoke up. "If you're going, there'th no way you're leaving me behind."

"Oh you're definitely coming," Lori told him. "I need my right hand man for this operation."

Parsey gave her a toothy grin.

"If we're volunteering, I'd like to join as well," said Leon. "Can't have too many swords when going into the unknown." He gave Butter a scratch between her ears.

The purr deepened until the entire group could hear it.

"Butter says she likes that," Inan stated. "Though she would rather under her chin get rubbed."

"That cat's been all over you," Rosha giggled.

Leon gave a small smile. "She's a very lovely cat. Makes me think of Mench back home."

Butter rubbed her face along his hand. Her eyes half closed.

"Her favorite food is bacon," Inan spoke up. Then frowned. "No, no, I don't have bacon for you," he retorted to the cat.

Butter hadn't even looked at him. She flicked her tail.

Inan huffed.

"You know sound insane, right?" Falon pointed out.

"What? Oh! Na, it's not insane." He poured the remainder of the milk into a small dish.

Butter blinked and nudged Leon's hand before she leapt off his lap. She started to lap at the milk.

"Is your grandpa, you know, all there?" Leanne whispered to Lori.

Lori hid her laugh behind her hand. "He's just a little wacky," she whispered back.

"Am I all where?" Inan spun around as if he thought part of himself had fallen off.

El shook his head. "I'm going to speak with Uncle Solas and Dirth over the matter of heading to the temples." El stood. "Even if we don't find sentinels there, we will find something to help with the situation the people are in."

"You two are getting in on this, right?" Leanne asked the twins.

"Course we are," Fen replied.

"Good, bring me back something shiny, would ya?"

Fen grinned and gave the human a salute. "Yes ma'am."

El laughed. "As I said, it will take at least a day for me to finish the commissions I have and help finish your staves. We can't very well finish them on the road." El started off but paused. "Bird, you coming to speak with uncle?"

"Would you stop calling me a bird." Falon stood and dusted off his robes. "Or I will call you-"

"I still have the binding."

Falon grumbled. "And I the wounds from it. So, fine, but call me by name, El."

"All right, Falon."

"Let's go find papa and Mahvir," said Lori.

The twins stood up from their log.

"We'll be seeing you losers later," Fen said to the others.

"Get out of here, Lavellan," Tulio chuckled.

"Come on boys," said Lori.

 **Flame:** Inan is back. And we get to see two more of Dirth's kids though they don't reappear again for sometime. And Dirth did have a Solas moment XD rereading it made realize just how much like Solas he sounded there.

Also, for anyone instrested, I do have my own story going about my Inquisitor *cough* Dirth *cough* on my own page. It's titled Inquisitor's Mask.

 **Hereyna:** Wuddup it's ya girl. Sorry we've been away for a while. Hope this has quenched your fic thirst. Also a question for y'all. Parsey has a lisp, and up until know I've been writing it phonetically, replacing S with th. Are y'all okay with that, or do you prefer I write the words as normal to make it easier to read? Do let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

' _Do you think we'll get to see the undead?'_

' _What?'_

' _You know, the undead.'_ Fennir looked at his twin with childlike excitement. _'Could you imagine us side-by-side fighting off the dead, like mamae told us about in her stories?'_

' _I don't know, but that would be amazing.'_

Fennir grinned, an extra bounce in his step at the prospect.

El led them through the camp. He set a brisk pace, weaving in and out of the tents.

"You know where Dirth would have gone?" Falon pressed.

"He's most likely now with the keepers from the clans, a few of the top sentinels, perhaps Uncle, and the city elvhen _hahrens_." El didn't break his stride. "I mean, I can't see uncle not being part of the planning, can you?"

"Well, honestly, I don't know." Falon paused. "A few of the sentinels?"

"Yeah, I know Atisha will be there at the very least."

"Well, duh."

El's shoulders stiffened. He led them out into a cleared space near the center of the camp. The very center of the space held a table with a cover over it to guard for any rain or provide a little shelter. About sixteen mages were standing around the table, each with a _vallaslin_. The twins could see Valen among them.

Mahvir was near the center along with their pops and _mamae_. On the other side where many city elves. There were only three elves dressed in odd armor which fit tight to their forms. The one with Mythal's _vallaslin_ stood apart from the man with Falon'Din's and the woman with Dirthamen's.

Mahvir looked up. "That will be all for this morning. We can meet again tomorrow."

"We got nothing decided!" snapped one of the keepers.

"We got a little decided," the woman beside him pointed out. "Shartan is right about sending out the hunters to gather a little food. We should act upon it and see to our clans." She turned and started off.

The keeper who'd first spoken scowled. The others started to pick up their papers and left in clusters. Each was to their own group among the people.

The man with Mythal's _vallaslin_ narrowed his gaze at the sight of El and Falon. His eyes were a pale yellow.

' _Hey it's that jerk who gave us the evil eye earlier,'_ Fen mentally told Fennir.

' _Looks like it is his default look apparently,'_ Fennir replied.

The one with Falon'Din's _vallaslin_ moved to stand in the way of the other. " _Don't even think it_ , Abelas," he hissed in elvish.

Abelas turned and strode off. The tattered robes whipping out behind him.

Falon moved over to the man who had just stopped Abelas. The two moved a little ways and started to speak in hushed, hurried voices.

"Is he always like that?" Fen asked El.

"Abelas? It depends on who it he's speaking with. I don't think he likes the younger generations or Falon and I." El gave a flick of his wrist. "I suppose it's a good thing Atisha and Dar were here. It could have turned into a small fight." El moved towards where Solas and Nimwen still stood speaking with Mahvir.

" _Mamae,_ papa," Lori called to her parents.

Solas looked away from Mahvir. His eyes narrowed as he looked towards the twins. "We were just about to look for all of you." He moved around the table. His gaze softened as he looked at Lori. " _Da'vhenan_ , I spoke with Valen, he has some time free this evening if you wish to train with him."

"Oh."

The twins watched as Lori stiffened.

She quickly played it off and gave her signature smile. " _Ma serannas,_ Papa. That was thoughtful of you."

' _I knew she would chicken out,'_ Fen thought.

' _How likely is it that she'll keep this up until it's a whole web of secrecy?'_

' _Knowing Lor, very likely.'_

El stepped up and placed his hand on Lori's shoulder. "That's not necessary, Uncle Solas. I've taken Lori under my wing, so to speak."

Solas blinked. He looked at Lori then back at El before his gaze rested on Lori. "Are you certain you wish to train as an arcane warrior?"

"She's a natural. It's a good fit," El stated before Lori could speak.

Lori's face had turned bright red. "El!" she whined. "I was going to tell him!"

"No you weren't," the twins said in unison.

"Lori, there's nothing wrong with switching magical paths," Nimwen told her. "This happens all the time. It's normal to try new things."

Solas bowed his head. "Your mother is right. You should choose the specialization which suits you the best." He turned his gaze on El. "Train her well and don't-"

"I won't harm her, Uncle, honestly." El smiled then his smile fell. "I was actually looking for you and Dirth. Sa and I were talking a little ago. We wanted to head to a few of the temples and see if any others survived."

Solas's eyes narrowed.

Mahvir moved to join them. "The people could use more allies." His gaze shifted towards where Abelas had vanished. "Ones not here because they're being forced to help."

A small breath escaped Solas. "You don't need to run this by me."

El shrugged. "Mostly running it by Dirth given he's in charge of the camp."

"And we wanted to join them," Lori said. "Please, _mamae,_ Papa?"

Nimwen looked to her husband. "What do you think, _vhenan_?"

Solas looked towards Falon. "Falon!"

Falon broke off in his conversation with the sentinel. He nodded to the sentinel and moved to join them. "Yeah?"

"I'm fine with Lori going," Solas started, "however, take Falon and Inan with you."

"Wait, what?" Falon demanded. "I am not going to June's and Sylaise's temples!" Falon shot down the idea.

"Falon." Solas looked at Falon, eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Falon folded his arms across his chest. "But only for Lori's safety."

"Hold on, hold on," Fen interrupted. "What about us?"

"I distinctly remember Dirth telling me what you two and your nieces attempted this morning." Solas placed his arms behind his back. His gaze stern. "While I agree with the punishment Dirth gave you, your actions show a deep disrespect towards your ancient brethon. Thus, no, I see no reason to permit you two to go."

The twins' jaws dropped.

"But...but-" Fennir looked at Nimwen. "-come on, _mamae_ , you can't agree with this!"

"I do, actually." Their mother had her arms crossed. "You don't know when to get serious, and having you two in a temple would only spell disaster."

"This is so unfair!" Fen glared. "As if we would mess around on an actual mission. We're not idiots!"

El cleared his throat. "I'm not planning on leaving until tomorrow night," he put in. "Are Fen and Fennir still permitted to work on their staves with me?"

"As long as they remember not to eat," Solas stated. He nodded to Fear who was still perched on Fennir's shoulder. "Though, I'm certain Fear is seeing to that."

" _Fenedhis lasa_!" Fen barked as he stomped his foot. "I'm tired of you two treating us like children."

"Fen Virdin Lavellan," Nimwen's eyes narrowed. "Right now you are _behaving_ like a child, and have yet to prove to us that you are responsible enough for this."

"We're sixteen, we're plenty responsible!" Fennir protested.

Soft movement caught the twin's eyes. Dar had moved over to Falon, his hand lingered close to their cousin's. Dark gaze locked on the pair of them.

El gave a soft cough. "Fen, Fennir, why don't we vent over hammering metal?" He moved over to them. "I found the perfect pieces for your staves after dinner last night."

Fen nodded, though his glare remained on his face. "Come on, Fennir."

The younger twin aggressively flipped his scarf and turned his back to his parents, unsubtly displaying his irritation.

Fear let out an angry caw when the scarf struck the bird in the face. His talons dug deep into Fennir's shoulder. He flapped over to Fennir's other shoulder. A heavy wing struck Fennir in the back of the head.

"Ow, watch it, stupid bird!" Fennir scowled at the raven.

The stupid bird snapped his beak, eyes the color of embers turned to fire with rage. " _You watch it, mortal_!" an angered voice cut into Fennir's mind.

Fennir squeaked, his eyes wide. _'Brother, the bird just spoke in my head!'_

' _I heard!'_ Fen squared up with the raven. "What are you, you feathery fuck?"

"Language!" Nimwen scolded.

" _Oh, want to fight? With pleasure, mortal_." Fear fluffed up.

"Fear!" Mahvir snapped.

The raven's feathers fell.

El laughed. "Well, I suppose the centuries haven't changed you one bit, hey, Fear?"

Fear snapped his beak.

"Ah, always a pleasure." El bowed his head to the bird. "Fear's a demon of Fear," El explained. "As Deceit is a demon of Deceit."

"Yeah," Falon agreed.

"Wait, you're a spirit?" Fen asked Fear. "Honestly I'm not surprised. But stay out of my brother's head!"

"I can only speak aloud when those know what I am," Fear snapped. "Dirth's doing." He shot a glare at Dirth. His eyes glittered and leaned towards the twins.

"Fen, you are not going to fight the bird," Lori said.

"I'll fight him if he continues to be a little shit."

"Fen Virdin!"

"All right, all right," - El placed his hands on the twins shoulders and started to steer them towards the forge - "let's go before your parents stop us from working on your staves," he whispered to the two of them.

"Fine," the twins groaned.

"Lead the way, El," said Fennir.

El led them back to the forge they had worked at the other day. "We might be able to get the staves complete by tonight," El told them as they walked. "The shaft will take the rest of the day. I can skip lunch as well to help with the shaft and the forging the metal." His eyes glittered a little as if he didn't care he wouldn't eat as well.

"Just give me something that I can pound with a hammer," Fen said, wanting to take his frustrations out on something.

"Well, I have a shield that needs to be destroyed so we can melt the nails and rest of the metal on it. Do you want to do the honors?" El held up a round shield leaning by his work place. "The metal is still good and could be repurposed for your staves."

Fen grinned. "It's not even my birthday." He took the shield from El and held it up. "What do you say, Fennir? Care to help me."

"Oh course," his twin replied giddily.

El chuckled. "Here." he passed them odd looking hammers. One end was pointed and other was hammer. "The pointed end does the most damage," El explained. "The wood can't be reused, so, have fun. There are two shields which need to be destroyed." He pointed to another round, wooden shield. It's wood was just as rotted looking as the first. "I'm going to get the rest of the supplies ready for the staves."

"Awesome, now we get our own," Fennir said as he grabbed the other shield.

They laid the shields on the ground and went to take up the hammers.

When Fen tried to lift his he was surprised by the weapon's weight. "Definitely heavier than a staff," he said.

El chuckled. "Yes, they're warhammers, not as gaudy looking as the ones some of the warriors have taken to, but still destructive. You can wield them one handed but get the most damage with two. Hit the shields with the pointed end to penetrate the wood and the blunt end to break the weakened wood."

El was gathering the iron bark and setting it out on the table for them while he spoke.

The twins grabbed their hammers and went back to the shields.

Fennir hoisted the hammer up and leaned it against his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Ready," Fen nodded.

"Same time?"

"Sure."

The brothers readied the weapons, and after counting to three, they swung them down.

The wood splintered with a loud _crack_ as the pointed ends pierced the shields.

Fennir felt the impact in his arms, and grinned madly to his brother. "Oh this is gonna be fun."

While they destroyed the shields, the twins could feel the heat of the forge as El started to prepare it. Between their blows there were soft sounds of him also setting work on something as well. Glass shattered.

" _Fenedhis_ ," El muttered. " _It's a good thing I have another nine_ ," it sounded like he was speaking to himself in elvish. "Watch out!"

Glass whistled through the air. It smashed into the rock the shields were leaning against. It had missed the twins by feet.

" _Ir abelas_ , Fen, Fennir. Are you two all right?"

"Y-yeah," Fennir replied, staring at the shattered glass with wide eyes. "Creators, that nearly hit us!"

"Watch what you're doing, El," Fen told the older elf. "What are you doing anyways?"

"I was working on the drop mechanism for your staves," El explained. "I suppose I used too much mana this morning and still haven't recovered." He gave them a small smile. " _Ir abelas_ , I will work on something less likely to shatter or fly off and hit someone." El bowed his head to them and turned his attention to the workbench.

"What were you using mana for?" Fennir asked.

"This morning?" El lifted a piece of iron bark. "Training your sister to become an arcane warrior. I had her go up against a few stone warriors. It didn't used to take so much out of me, but I suppose having just woken is working against me."

"Yeah we're not really morning people either," Fen replied. "By the way, what exactly is an 'arcane warrior'? The name reminds me of those knight enchanters, but I don't really remember what they do either."

"I've never heard of a knight enchanter before," El confessed. "It's most likely something which has come about in the past twenty centuries." He paused. "An arcane warrior can channel their mana inward in order to wield weapons and use armor a warrior would be seen with. We enhance our strength while keeping enough mana in reserve for either defensive or offensive spellcasting."

"So you guys actually fight with swords and stuff?" Fen raised an eyebrow. "And you think Lori can be one of those?"

"Yeah I don't know," Fennir added. "I mean, Lori's all sweet and nice, well she can be bitchy sometimes, but you know what I mean. She doesn't seem like a 'warrior', if you get me. Plus, me and Fen know more about weapons and stuff then she does. I doubt she knows the difference between a chestplate and a cuirass."

El glanced at them while he worked. "Not all arcane warriors actually wear heavy armor and use weapons a warrior would." El drew his staff and activated it. As they had seen before a spirit hammer head appeared at one end. "My staff acts as both a melee and ranged weapon as it's both a staff and a hammer.

"And I don't wear heavy armor despite taking the defensive path of the arcane warrior. Some arcane warriors work alongside spirit healers. Others are damage dealers. Your sister would make a marvelous damage dealer especially with what she already knows from being Uncle Solas's student."

"Still sounds weird to me," Fen said. "Lori doesn't even kill spiders, what makes you think she can be a 'damage dealer'?"

El shrugged. "She's determined to prove herself. It will take work, but she made progress against the stone soldiers this morning." He frowned and looked at them. "Also, I wasn't referring to waking early this morning. I didn't sleep last night. As you're no doubt aware by now, I am an ancient elvhen."

"Oh…" Fen felt his face heat in embarrassment. "I'm stupid, I thought you were just tired from training early."

"It's still bizarre to think about," said Fennir. "Meeting an ancient elf. This is all so strange. If you had told me last week we had to escape Kirkwall with a bunch of ancient elves because an army's trying to kill our Pops because he's nine-thousand years old, I would have laughed."

' _I would have asked what he'd been smoking, and if I could have some,'_ Fen joked.

Fennir snorted, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Almost ninety centuries," El stated. "He's still a few months off from then." He shrugged. "Not important. I believe the separation of our people into three groups, is over thinking matters. We are all elvhen. It shouldn't matter where or even when one was born. Granted, explaining this Abelas is another matter entirely." He frowned. "I do hope none of m- June's and Sylaise's sentinels act that way to the younger generations."

"What's that Abelas's problem anyways?" Fen frowned. "He always looks like he has a stick up his ass."

"If we weren't already grounded, I would say we should put tea in his scabbard," Fennir added.

El laughed. "I fear Abelas has never been one to like others. It worsened after Mythal's murder. It's one of the reasons," El cut off. "You know, nevermind. How is the getting the rest of the metal from the shields coming?"

"Good," Fennir grinned as he slammed down on the shield again. "There's nothing more satisfying than breaking things."

"There's not much left to get," Fen said, looking down at the shattered remains of what once was a shield.

"Good."

*- X -*

Mel bit his lip in concentration as he carefully darkened the lashes he was drawing. The sun was pale in the sky, and the morning sky was still tinged with pink. Mel had awoke early, finding it hard to sleep. With sketchpad in hand, he'd found a shady tree to sit under and decided to make sketches of the people he saw. At the moment he was sketching a woman in armor standing guard in front of a tent. He didn't know who she was or what she was guarding, but he thought she looked intriguing and wanted to capture her on paper.

As he started to darken out his drawing, the young man began humming to himself absentmindedly. Eventually humming turned into soft singing.

 _Come my love with me,_

 _Let's wander to the cloves._

 _And chase the stream wherever it goes_

 _And you will be with me, and I will be with you,_

 _And we shall drink of the morning dew_

 _And it shall be so sweet_

 _As we rest in the meadow_

 _Feeling loved and complete._

"You have such a lovely voice," a soft, almost soothing voice came from beside Mel. "And your father's talent for art."

Mel let out a startled squeak, his sketchbook dropping from his hands. "Uh I-I um…" He turned his head, face red from having been caught singing.

" _Ir abelas, da'len_ , I didn't mean to startle you." It was one of his cousins, Sa. She looked at him with kind, yellow eyes. She held several fresh bundles of herbs. "You're talent is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed of." She gave him a soft smile.

" _M-ma serannas,_ " Mel stuttered. "Sorry it's just, I-I'm not really used to singing in front of people besides my family." The young elf's eyes widened. "I mean, I know _you're_ family I g-guess, I didn't forget that. What I said family I meant my _real_ family- wait that sounds bad too. I mean my p-parents and Lori and the twins, well there's also Falon and Mahvir, even though they aren't immediate family…"

" _Mel, you're rambling again."_

His face was burning scarlet at this point. "I'm going to be quiet," he whispered.

" _Way to go."_

Sa settled herself on the ground beside Mel. She soothed her dress. "You needn't fret, Mel. I know my brother, sister, niece, and myself seem to have appeared from nowhere. I'm not expecting you to feel as comfortable around myself as you would with Falon."

Mel felt the tension in his shoulders relax. At least Sa didn't seem annoyed with him. " _Ir abelas_ , this has all been a bit of a whirlwind. I'm glad to have met you and El. I never expected to meet my papa's side of the family." Mel gave her a small smile. "More the merrier, right?"

"Perhaps," there was a distant note to her voice. Sa looked towards the tent before her gaze moved back to Mel. "You have a wonderful talent. Though, I understand why you might not want to share it or feel comfortable in doing so. Yet, if you have a dream, grasp it with both hands and never let go lest you lose sight of it."

"I'll do my best." Mel held his sketchbook in his lap, and traced the stained red cover with his finger. "Of course, right now the last thing we need to be worrying about is my art career," he chuckled softly.

Sa placed her hand on Mel's shoulder. "Your art can bring hope to our people." She smiled, eyes softening further. "Perhaps more than either of us know. There are always a way to make yourself known even if our people don't hold the influence they once did, artists are needed as much as soldiers and mages. Your art shows a face of the people, not many can see. Or so I saw from the piece you were working on."

"You mean this?" Mel flipped to the sketch of the guard. "I like to people watch. You'd be amazed how many interesting people you come across when you just sit and watch. I did it all the time back home. Lots of people there for me to sketch." Mel blushed slightly. "Also it's easier than going and asking them to model. Less...talking."

" _Yes, less talking the better."_

Mel chuckled. She agreed with him when it came to interacting with other people. Given that his sister and brothers had no qualms when it came to socializing, it was nice that at least She understood Mel's discomfort with the subject.

"You reveal the day-to-day life of those you watch and sketch. It can lessen some of the tensions arising between the the groups of our people." She gestured to his picture. "You drew Atisha, a sentinel of Dirthamen, in the Dalish part of the camp, guarding a family here. No matter whose family it is, this still shows our people can get along if only they try." Her eyes locked onto him. "And you were able to capture this, to reveal we ancient elvhen are not so different from those born in this age."

"You really think that?" Mel looked down at his drawing. "You make it sound like I'm some sort of historical figure," he chuckled. "I don't think they'll be exhibiting my work in Val Royeaux, not yet anyways."

"All history starts with a moment, _da'len_. Do you think the artists of our people, now lost to all but a few, started out with thinking their works would end up admired?" Her gaze moved to the camp and she extended her arm as if to indicate all those within the camp. "Why worry about exhibiting your art when there is a willing audience is already all around you just waiting to glimpse the lives of all those around or grasp to a tendril of a story locked away within an image?"

She looked at him once more. "Even if you never become famous to humans, you can among your people. Your art could be among the first displayed in a new capital. Our capital."

"Whoa whoa whoa, let's slow down here." Mel shook his head. "Sa, I'm flattered you think so highly of me, but really I'm not that good. Trust me, nobody is clamoring to see my crummy charcoal sketches." Mel handed her his sketchbook. "See for yourself, it's nothing amazing."

" _Ma serannas_." Sa stood instead of looking at the images. She moved a little ways into the camp. "Excuse me, but a moment of your time?"

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?!" Mel scrambled to his feet and rushed after her. "W-wait!"

The dalish woman who had been preparing food looked up. "Yes?"

"What does this tell you?" Sa showed the woman the image he had just been working on.

"Oh, my." The woman breathed. "It's just, it's so beautiful. An ancient guarding us?" Tears appeared in her eyes.

Mel stopped, staring at the woman in confusion. _'Is...is she crying?'_

" _Over your drawing? Why?"_

' _I don't know.'_

Mel approached the woman, wringing his hands nervously. "Um…" He swallowed. "Are you all right, ma'am?"

"Yes, more than, _da'len_." She smiled at him before turning her gaze back on Sa. "Whoever drew this, tell them their work is better than any _shem_. I would love to see their work around the camp. If this piece touched me, it will touch others. Perhaps, show the parts of all of us we are missing." She nodded. "Yes. It would be good."

"You just told him yourself." Sa tilted her head towards Mel.

The woman's eyes widened. She took Mel's hands. "Your work is - it touched me, _da'len_. Please, if it's not too much to ask, share it with all those you can."

Mel blinked owlishly at the woman. This was madness. Was someone really this moved by his sketches? " _M-ma serannas,_ ma'am," he said. "I guess I could ask others if they'd like to see it…"

" _Da'len_ ," the woman wagged her finger at him, "they would love to see it."

Sa smiled and returned the sketchbook to Mel. " _Ma serannas_." She bowed her head to the woman.

"I can't believe you did that." Mel's face was beet red.

" _This is what you get for letting people hold your sketchbook."_

"Don't remind me," Mel grumbled.

Sa raised her eyebrows. "Mel, you have an amazing talent. _Ir abelas_ I overstepped, but you're a lot like Dirth was when he was your age, shy and uncertain. You need a nudge, for someone to believe in you, and more importantly to gain belief in yourself."

Mel stared at Sa in awe. How was it that she barely knew him, but already had such a high opinion of him? She seemed genuinely interested in his art, in a way that not even his _mamae_ was. With that in mind, he found himself asking, "Can you keep a secret?"

"For you, anything, cousin."

Mel bit his lip, holding his sketchbook tighter to his chest. "I've been thinking about this for a while and, well...I don't know if you've heard of it, but there's this place called the University of Orlais, and I want to go there to study art. Some of the best artists in Thedas have gone there, and I could learn so much about painting and drawing and art history. Thing is, m-my parents," he shuffled nervously, "th-they don't really like Orlais? I-I mean they wouldn't be mean to people from there! No, they're not like that but, but I just don't know if they would like me going there, especially Papa. He... _really_ doesn't like Orlais." Mel looked up at Sa. "I don't know what I should do," he admitted.

"For now, the best solution is to speak with Dirth. He knows more about art and painting than even your father. Most likely even the professors at this university. Once matters have settled down between our people and the humans, live your life for you. Not to please your parents. You want to go there, then go. Study and learn. Follow your own path." She smiled. "Just wait until the war is over. I do promise Dirth knows a lot about art."

"Right, right, I didn't think to worry about it right now, what with a war going on." Mel scratched his head nervously. "I guess I j-just thought, you're like the first person I could talk to about it?"

" _You're forgetting someone."_

Mel tensed at the irritation in Her voice. _'No, no I-I didn't forget you! You were the first one I talked to about this. You're the one I always go to first."_

" _That's right I am."_

Sa touched his shoulder. "Keep to your dreams, Mel. They aren't wrong. I am only voicing the dangers of the world in the now. And I know Dirth well enough to know he will have the knowledge of art you seek. Until you can go to the university, you can learn from him when he has the time."

A soft laugh came from behind Mel. "I have some free time now," Mahvir said.

"Mahvir." Mel turned to his half brother. "What are you doing here?"

"This is close to my family's tent," Mahvir explained.

"Oh?" Mel had an idea. "Was there a guard at your tent?"

Mahvir glanced at Sa. "Yes, that was Atisha. I spoke with her only moments ago. She wanted to know where her men would be moving to next and relay the message to the rest from that side of the camp."

"Ah." So it was probably the woman Mel had been sketching. "Just wondering."

"Come, we can talk about art and other such subjects until this evening."

"Really?" Mel perked up at this. " _Ma serannas,_ brother." Mel turned to Sa. "Would you like to join us?"

"Oh, no, I can't. I must continue gathering herbs for the journey to the temples. But _ma serannas_ for thinking of me, Mel. I look forward to hearing about all you've learned." She bowed her head and turned to the herbs she had left under the tree. " _Dareth shiral_." She vanished into the camp.

Mel watched her leave, a smile on his face. Mel couldn't remember the last time someone spoke so passionately about his work. To see a person react that way towards his art left a warmth in his chest and stirred the embers of his confidence.

"She's very nice," he told Mahvir.

Mahvir smiled a little to himself. There was something almost off about his smile though, knowing even. "Yes, she can be." He turned. "Come, let's find a place where we can talk in peace."

"Right." Mel gathered all of his art supplies and tucked them away in his bag. "Where did you have in mind?"

Mahvir lead him a little ways beyond the tents. A tree stood alone on a small hill there. He settled himself on the ground. The rest of the day was spent with Mahvir. The two of them talked about nothing but art.

Mahvir excused himself as the sun started to sink close to the horizon. He had to speak with the other leaders before the day was out.

"Okay, have a good evening," Mel said. "And...Mahvir?"

Mahvir paused and looked at Mel. "Yes?"

"I know that things aren't very good right now but, it is good to see you again. I miss you and Falon."

"It's always good to see family again." Mahvir's eyes softened. He bowed his head to Mel. "Stay safe, brother."

"I always do."

" _We always do."_

"There are dangers which lay ahead," Mahvir informed Mel in the way his oldest brother always seemed to know everything before it happened. "If it comes to it, stay close to your family, Meldarion." He bowed his head to Mel and left before there was a chance to reply.

"I wonder what he means by that," Mel mumbled to himself.

" _It's Mahvir, he's always saying cryptic nonsense,"_ She said.

"True," he replied. He looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark, we'd best get back to _mamae_ and papa."

Mel walked through the campsite trying to find his way back to his family's tent. There weren't as many people out now, since many were retiring for the night, which meant less people for Mel to weave around.

' _Do you remember which tent was ours?'_ he asked.

" _Turn left here and it should be close,"_ She replied.

' _Thanks.'_ One benefit to having Her with him was that She was quite good at remembering directions. Mel wondered how that worked exactly, since they shared his mind. She was never very forthcoming with how their bond worked, save that She was there to help him.

As he continued down the line of tents he heard a quiet _thud_ followed by quick whispering. Curious, he crept towards the sound which seemed to have come from behind one of the storage tents. When he peaked around the back, he was surprised to find his brothers scrambling to put potatoes back into a burlap sack.

"What are you two doing?" Mel asked.

The twins looked up, startled.

"Mel?" Fen's brow rose.

"Are you two stealing potato-" Mel yelped as his brothers pulled him behind the tent. Before he could protest, Fennir put his hand over the younger elf's mouth.

"You need to be quiet," Fennir whispered.

"Mmphfr…" Mel managed to pry Fennir's hand away. "What is going on?" he whispered.

"None of your business," Fen told him.

"You two are clearly up to something," Mel replied. "You're already in enough trouble as it is from yesterday. You two weren't allowed to go with Lori to the-" Mel's eyes widened. "You're trying to sneak off to those ruins aren't you?"

Fen's eyes narrowed. "Fuck you, Mel."

" _Mamae_ and Papa clearly said you two couldn't go!"

"Keep it down!" Fennir repeated.

"Look, it's not our fault everyone's so sensitive to a little prank," Fen glared. "We should be going to those ruins with Lori, and we're going whether Pops likes it or not."

Mel groaned. Why couldn't his brothers see that they weren't helping themselves?

" _Because they are fools,"_ She answered.

"You two are going to get in even more trouble. Why can't you to learn when enough's enough?"

"Look, you don't get it 'cause you're one of the golden kids," Fennir began. "But when you're already in trouble, you don't have anything else to lose, so why not?"

Mel pinched his brow. "No, that's _not_ how it works, and you guys can't seriously believe you're gonna get away with this."

"Not if you don't tell." Fen leaned in, his gaze harsh. "You're not gonna tell, _right_?"

"No, I'm tired of you guys using me as a cover," Mel said, shaking his head. "You may be older, but you're not the bosses of me."

Fen sighed. He looked to Fennir. "He's left us no choice."

"A shame really," Fennir nodded.

Suddenly Mel's newfound confidence fizzled out. "Wh-what do you mean?"

Before he could react, the twins were already upon him.

Fen grabbed Mel and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. As Mel started to protest, Fennir took off his scarf and wrapped it over Mel's mouth, gagging him.

Mel wriggled like an eel, but couldn't escape his brother's hold. _"What are you doing?!"_ he yelled under the muffling scarf.

"If you're going to be a snitch, then we're just gonna take you with us," Fen declared.

Mel's eyes widened, and he thrashed even harder.

"Calm down," Fen told him, pinning Mel's kicking legs under his forearm. "It'll be fine."

The twins snuck around the tents, reminding Mel of a pair of burglars. The younger elf continued to struggle against his brother, but it was clear his efforts were in vain. His weight didn't even seem to be that much of a burden to Fen, which reminded Mel of all the times the twins had poked fun at his size.

"Hey, lighten up, Mel," Fennir said when he noticed his brother glaring at him, arms crossed.

"Think of it as an adventure! There's bound to be all sorts of historical stuff there. You like that sort of stuff, right?"

Mel continued to glare, unamused.

The three were nearing the edge of camp. Mel was unsure where the twins were taking him, but they seemed to know where they were going.

"Almost there," Fennir said to Fen giddily.

"Almost where?"

The twins jumped, and Fen nearly dropped Mel.

' _Thank goodness, someone caught them!'_ the younger elf thought.

"Tulio?" Fennir asked.

Mel's hope dropped. _'Oh no.'_

The Antivan emerged from the shadows, an amused look on his face. "May I ask where you are going, and why you have taken poor Mel hostage?"

"We're going to join the group heading for the ruins," Fen explained. "Mel was gonna snitch, so he's coming too."

"My, my, that sounds exciting," Tulio replied.

"You wanna come?" Fennir asked.

Tulio huffed. "I'm offended you even had to ask."

"Well we better hurry, they're leaving probably right now and we need to catch up to them."

The elves continued on with Tulio in tow. By the time they left the border of the camp Mel knew it was too late.

' _Why did I have to be curious?'_ Mel bemoaned to himself.

" _You know what they say about curiosity and cats,"_ She taunted.

"There they are," Fennir whispered.

Up ahead were a few covered wagons parked near some trees.

The boys hid behind a large bush, watching for an opening.

"I don't see anyone," Tulio whispered as they crept closer.

"We'll go one at a time," Fen replied quietly.

They were feet away from the back of one of the wagons.

"You first," Fennir said to Fen.

Mel felt his brother nod.

"Ready...now!" Tulio whispered.

Mel yelped behind his scarf as Fen dashed for the wagon. He clambered inside with surprising ease and dumped Mel against some burlap sacks.

"Stay," Fen ordered.

Mel knew it was pointless to escape, and so he accepted his fate.

He watched as Tulio leapt into the wagon, followed by Fennir.

"We're actually doing this," Fennir whispered gleefully.

"It's like something out of a novel," Tulio grinned, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"And we're in the junk wagon, so I doubt they'll find us until it's too late to send us back," Fen smirked.

"Hold on, do you hear that?" Fennir asked.

" _-could get damaged_ ," the sound of elegant elvish came to them them.

"Hide," Tulio whispered quickly.

The boys quietly pulled some crates away from the wall of the wagon and ducked into the space behind them, pulling Mel in as well. They took some sacks and other boxes and stacked them atop the crates, further hiding them.

Sa came into sight over the tops of the crates and barrels. El and Falon not far behind her.

" _Stop fretting, S-_ "

" _Our cousin can still understand us_ ," Falon snapped at El.

" _Sa,_ " El continued as if Falon had never spoken, " _your herbs will be fine. I'll ask Inan if he wants to drive this wagon. He would take it easy over the bumps_."

Falon snorted. " _Roads never harmed the delivery of herbs_ ," he rotated. " _Stop worrying about it and join the others. I'll have Dar drive the lead wagon_. _He knows the way to the closest temples._ "

" _So he can be the first to pilfer it_ ," El seemed to sneer the words.

" _Better than you driving at night, nug tits_ ," Falon snapped. " _I prefer staying on the road. You'd have in a ditch before midnight._ "

El snarled. " _Watch it, birdy_."

" _Enough_!" Sa thrust her way between her brothers. " _We've had enough fighting between all of us to last several more centuries. El, let Dar drive. Inan can take this one and I will take the middle wagon_." She looked between her brothers. " _Does that sound agreeable_?"

" _Fine,_ " El muttered.

" _Just no calling Dar a thief_ ," hissed Falon.

Sa let out a small breath and shook her head. " _We should get going_." They vanished around the wagon.

Soon there was small lurch and the wagon started to move off.

"What were they saying?" Tulio asked the twins.

"They were arguing over who would drive," Fen explained.

Tulio raised a brow. "That sounded quite heated to just be over who drives."

"Haven't you and your sister argue over stupider stuff?" Fennir asked.

Tulio rolled his eyes. "Well that's because Esmeralda is fourteen and thinks every problem is the end of the world."

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a little sister instead," Fen pondered.

"Don't. Be very grateful you have Lori instead."

' _I wonder what it would be like to have a younger sister.'_ Mel thought. _'Or a younger anyone, really.'_ Sometimes Mel hated being the youngest. He was tired of being the "baby" of the family even though he was fifteen. Maybe if his siblings (brothers) didn't always push him around it wouldn't be as bad.

"I'd rather have a younger sister than a second mom," Fen said.

"I may fight with her, but Esmeralda isn't all bad," Tulio explained. "Before she turned into a teenager we got along much better. Now she's grumpy all the time."

' _Sounds familiar,'_ Mel thought. When they were younger the twins were much more tolerable.

" _Those fools barely have a brain between them."_ She said. _"Why they were gifted with magic I'll never know. It's like giving a sword to a fish."_

' _I wouldn't go that far.'_ Mel got annoyed by his brothers, but there wasn't a point in being mean.

" _Standing up for them even after they insult and kidnap you? Grow a spine, craven!"_

Mel winced. _'I-I-'_

" _No wonder they push you around so easily."_

' _Why are you being mean to me?'_

" _Maybe if you'd stand up for yourself I wouldn't have to say it, craven."_

Mel shrunk down, his shoulders hunched. He didn't understand why She was mad. He just thought She was being harsh to the twins. Why would She say that? She was always the one to support him.

"Are you all right, Mel?"

The elf looked up and saw Tulio staring at him with concern.

"You look to be in pain."

Mel blinked, surprised that Tulio would be worried about him.

"Maybe we should take the scarf off?" Fennir suggested.

"Okay." Fen took Mel by shoulders. "I'll take off the scarf if you promise to keep quiet. Deal?"

Mel nodded.

Fen unwound the scarf from Mel's head and handed it back to Fennir.

Mel licked his dry lips, trying to get the fabric fuzz off of them. "Thanks," he whispered.

"You promise to stay quiet?" Fen asked again.

Mel sighed. "Yes." He was already here, might as well go along with the madness. "But when we get caught, I'm making it clear I was brought here against my will."

"Fine," Fen grinned.

 **Flame:** Siblings fight no matter how old they get. I do believe the creators are the best example of that being true.

Also, I just realized Valen fell off the face of the Earth. There will be hopefully a chapter told by him…

 **Herenya:** Let this be a lesson children; if you're gonna snitch on your brothers, don't tell them you're gonna snitch, or else you'll be dragged along.


End file.
